Elemental
by MistressofMagicks
Summary: Kara is a hanyou with extrodinary powers and knowledge beyond her years. But her past can also mean the end to Naraku. When she meets the Inu Gang will they accept her powers or will she be alone...forever. OMG! Chapter 13!
1. Past

**AN: The first Chapter is written in Kara's POV. But if any of you see LOST it's going into flashbacks. For example, when I finish this first chapter it's going to straight when she's older but it isn't written in first person(not POV) I hope you guys get it because I wrote this in boring old science class. Ha go boring!**

* * *

Chapter One: Past

I was only seven when my parents were killed. Strange to say I still remember it, who wouldn't? To me at that age, they were the strongest people I knew. Actually they were the only people I knew. My mother, Akiko was a dragon shape shifter, and my father, Sano was a one quarter dog youkai and three quarters human. But he was strong and happy none the less. Strange I know but my father fell in love with my mother's human form and my mother fell in love with him. I was surprised that my father didn't beat her to death when she told him that she revealed herself as a dragon. As a matter of fact he loved her even more, for he told my mother that he not all demon but not all human either.

After many months they got married and had me. My name is Kara, I'm a hanyou and proud of it. I have my mother's black hair and my father's blue eyes. I have my mother's dragon abilities, such as excellent sense of sight and smell, agility, and strength. What I got from my father was hearing thanks to the little ears on my head, but also his claws and fangs. Normal dragon hanyous don't have the same likeness as I do.

I never knew I was a hanyou actually more or less I though I was just a normal person not until my sixth birthday. I was just chasing a butterfly but as I chased it a youkai was chasing me. He caught me by surprise he called me a half breed; I didn't know why he would call me that. Before he made his lunge my father grabbed me just in time and killed it. For that I was thankful for, but my father wasn't too happy, not just with me but with the situation. I had to hear what I was from someone else and to make matters worst it was from a youkai. Though I was only six when my mother and father told me, I just didn't understand the true dangers of what I am.

My mother and father realized that though, so the next day my training began.

A year later I was a master at daggers and my agility has gotten better but still I was just a young girl. It was my changing day, the day I turned full dragon. Dragon hanyous have different cycles than normal hanyous, I don't turn human. My father was teaching me more with my hearing figuring that I needed help with it. My mother took me in and taught me the basics, hiding, using my claws and such. I was happy, very happy. Even with the thought that they were hiding something from me, but I was only seven, I didn't know any better.

Later that night I changed into my dragon form I have teal blue scales and my blue eyes turn black. As my mother could see I look exactly like her. Though this only happens under the crescent moon, and with that burden my senses were heighten and could smell, hear and feel what was going around me.

It was late and awoke with a start I smelled something so sickening and it made me cough like crazy. Even with that in my mind, my curiosity got the best of me and I got out of the house without them realizing. I glided, not flew to the path of this smell. I was at the heart of the forest, I only went here once and that was with my father.

The only thing that I remembered before the scent got to me all I heard was his laugh that would haunt me forever.

When I woke up I changed back to my original form, I instantly looked up at the sky and saw that it was still night. It was probably because of that smell, but didn't care. I heard screams and shouts coming from where I live. I instantly went after it without even thinking I was scared and alone I didn't know what was happening.

What saw when I got there made meso scared that forgot to scream, my mother was in her dragon form fighting along side my father, I saw the youkai they were fighting for the first time. He was scary and he sent chills up my spine. He dodged my father's attack with his sword, he stopped and looked at me with an evil grin, and he spotted me. "My dear you have come, now it's time to die" he said with his purple-blood shot eyes.

I wanted to run so badly but I couldn't my feet wouldn't move with my body. I was so scared, he moved toward me but my mother got ahead of him before he could harm me, but at a price. She got stabbed, but she would be okay or at least that was what I thought. She cursed in dragon tounge.I saw my father jump from behind and stabbed him in the back, he almost to him down if it wasn't for the dagger that went through his shoulder.

In my mind I heard my mother scream "_Run Kara_," but I couldn't I wanted to be with them, something in my heart told me to stay. But I was only seven. "_I know you're scared, but you can't stay here now run!_" she thought again but with more force. With hesitation and regret I ran and did what I was told. I was only seven, but yet I had to go through everything an adult would go through.

After a few minutes I stopped and looked back I felt like I was doing the wrong thing by running away that I had to go back and fight with my parents. Was it because they were fighting and I was so young or was it because I wanted to be with my parents. A voice was telling me to go back was it my consuois? I hesitated, tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't go back...not until the smell of blood reached my senses and at that moment I came to a decision. I ran back, my feet were blistered but came back; I wanted to be with my parents.

I stopped in my tracks as I stepped closer to the scene before me. In those few minutes when I was gone did so much damage that it just scared me. My mother was in her human-form probably because of the strain of her dragon powers. She was kneeling and breathing heavily. Her left arm was bleeding and yet so did the rest of her body.

My father was still standing, his limbs were shaking he was hurt not just physically but mentally. But when I saw the youkai he was untouched, he had a few scrapes but nothing dangerous. His eyes his emotionless, purple-blood shot eyes, again sent shivers up my spine.

With the last of his strength my father attacked him though it only fazed him but a short while, just a short while. With that shaken off he took out his sword and stabbed him my father, never again would I see his smiling face or loving affection, never again would I see that. He didn't scream or yell form the pain, he just fell. I screamed for him and I ran out of my hiding place, "No! KARA!" my mother screamed with tears running down her face. But it was too late the youkai had me by the throat. I squirmed and I tried to scratch him with my claws but it was no use I was weak he was strong.

"So this the girl, the girl whose supposed to kill me" he said to me.

I looked to my left and saw that my mother was standing, shaking but standing...for me. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" she yelled with so much force that I could see her turning back into her dragon form. He released me and dropped me to the ground. Time stopped for me, everything went into slow motion, and I saw him thrust his sword in her I hear her scream only once. My eyes widened, never in my life had I seen so much blood. And that blood was my mother's and my father's.

I was alone, my parents were gone and now I had to deal with this insane youkai. For a moment I wanted to die, at least I'll see my parents again. I started to get mad, my hands turned into fists, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to make him feel so much pain like the pain I was feeling right at that moment. Something happened, something happened that changed everything about what I though about myself and my strengths. The earth began to shake, the trees began to fall, earth was all around me. I didn't know what was controling me but the presence made me feel safe and okay. I knew it was them... my mother and my father.

I pointed my hands towards him and the earth followed. I felt so strong and powerful I was so mad, I had felt so much pain, I could here his shouts of tourment. But the more he shouted, the more earth I sent, I didn't know what was going on but I like this feeling. I couldn't control it anymore, I just couldn't it stopped and I calmed down there wasn't any noise or rustling of leaves in the wind. I was alone. I breathed in feeling that I was holding my breath through all of this, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

As the sun gleamed through leaves, waking me I looked around hoping that it was a nightmare and my mother was sleeping next to me. But it wasn't I smelled the blood from the night before. My home was destroyed, it looked as if an earthquake hit. But it was me, I caused it. I looked over to my left and saw the bodies of my parents there were lying there, motionless. For a moment I thought they were sleeping. I shook myself out of that cruel fantasy. I started to dig, this will be there grave. I cried while I did this task that no child should ever do. I cried when I had to touch there bodies I cried when I had to cover them. As a sign of respect placed flowers there and cried some more.

I knew he was still alive, a monster like that wouldn't have been beaten so easily. I didn't want to think about that, not now anyway. I sat there not saying a word, nor crying I wouldn't cry anymore I just didn't have anymore tears. I stood up and looked around me these past few hours changed me. My childhood was lost and I could never have it back, would I starve? Would I die like my parents? Would I live a full life? Is this it or is it just the beginning? I didn't know all I knew that I had to stop being a child from the moment I ran back.

I was only seven when my parents died such a harsh death, that youkai was after me and he wanted me gone. I looked back at my once happy home, where my mother taught me to read and write, where my father taught me how to use a dagger. What a cruel word is live? If I have nothing to live for?

I ran without food or water just my well being.

My name is Kara, I am 15 years old I'm still fighting, learning and I'm still living.

* * *

**/AN: So how was that for a first chapter! Believe me it wasn't easy. Sorry if I mention to many I was only seven. But i wanted you guys to really now my charater and that she was only seven years old and she had to go through all that. She had to grow up at an age where you basically don' want to grow up yet. Chapter 2 is coming up soon. So pray for boring classes YAHOOO/ **

**Signed. **

**MistressofMagicks**


	2. Present

**/AN:Thanks to all who reviewed, even though it was only 2! C'mon people Review! so I need 3 reviews for me to continue! So if you love it that badly then review!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Present

It's only been three years since Kagome was literally dragged out of her own time to this time…the feudal era. But to The InuYasha gang it's been living hell. Battling youkai, humans, and other monsters, it felt like an eternity. After there defeats and victories, sits and kisses there search finally ended, they have half the jewel, even Koga's jewel shards. In light of this recent accomplishment came a deadly task, how would they defeat Naraku? They know that Naraku has half the jewel that is why lower class demons have been running scared. Kagome is now 18, she just graduated high school, she didn't know how or why but she finally graduated. When InuYasha heard this he was jumping with joy…of course on the inside. Kagome is thinking of going to college as soon as they kill Naraku. Whenever that was. Sango and Miroku are thinking of getting married…still of course he'll still have that wandering hand. Shippo on the other hand has grown up into an over excited 11 year old. His shape shifting skills have improved greatly; you can't see that puffy tail anymore. His hair is still up in the pony tail and his tail is as puffy as it will ever be. He is not as childish as we all remember, now he can fight and do anything the group can all together.

InuYasha's appearance hasn't changed; he's still the same old stubborn hanyou. But his emotions have changed just a tad about life and what it means. Still, he's going to kill Naraku if it's the last thing he'll ever do. He said those words, three years ago, now he's thinking other wise, having his doubts about this. The others have too, for a moment in time they have been loosing every battle against Naraku…until the strange occurrence that Naraku simply vanished. The first mistake they made was letting there guard down when he disappeared, that mistake almost cost them there lives. Now they know better, but the memory of that always seemed to appear in there mind whenever they see jewel.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, already they have gone through seven villages and no sign or rustle of Naraku. That was a very bad sign, of course that was good for the villagers but bad for them. InuYasha started to get frustrated. "Why can't he just come out and face us!" InuYasha said aloud. "He probably wants to catch us off guard" Miroku answered. "Like that will ever happen" Shippo said scratching his cheek. Kagome sighed as she walked with her bike, '_Will this journey ever end?'_ She questioned herself. Sango looked at her worriedly, "Kagome is something wrong" she asked. Kagome didn't answer at first, she just kept on walking "Kagome?" she said again a little louder.

Kagome looked at her and smiled "Oh nothing I was just daydreaming" she said a little happier. Sango didn't fall for her lie, but didn't she didn't want to pursue it. She fell silent and started to think on her own '_Everyone seems to be having their own doubts about this, including me I mean it's been three years and still we haven't defeated him'_ she thought while looking up at the sky. It's been hard on all of them even Shippo. But they will never show there true feelings about this because, they must do it, they have to do it and they want to do it.

Many times they've wondered if they were ready to face Naraku, would they even make it to his lair? Better yet will they find him? It all comes down to how dedicated they are. Sango wants revenge, Miroku wants the curse to end, Kagome was thrown into this by fate and InuYasha needs to avenge Kikyo's death. More importantly I would they do it? Even if they do find him what would happen? All those answers seem so far away. No matter how close they come.

Little did they know that they were being watched, as this monster made its final decisions to launch an attack it didn't and won't, not until the time is right for him to strike. He chuckled to himself as he eyed Kagome with his eyes, black as the pool of blood before him. He doesn't have a name; he was hired, for his _unique _talents. His ways of torture are legend, but this group however would be difficult, very difficult. He smiled a grin that would send fear to anyone. '_I love a good challenge_' with that thought in mind, he left. Thinking, plotting his assignment.

After all, what you see will kill you, what you don't see well, what's worse than death?

The sun was setting and so were InuYasha and Company. Tired, blood-stained and dirty from there recent youkai attack. All they wanted to do was sleep and try to get ready for tomorrow's never ending journey. InuYasha found a good spot to rest for the night, they were surrounded by forest but in the area they were in, was a clearing. They were in a castle of thick and mountainous trees.

Kagome yawned as she curled up in her sleeping bag, thank goodness Shippo found a good spot sleeping against a log. Everyone could see she was tired, of all the people in the group she had to use every ounce of strength she has to keep fighting. InuYasha looked down at his traveling companions they were getting ready to go to sleep way to early. He didn't like it, but they were tired but so was he.

Tired of everything, tired of fighting, tired of seeing her, tired of being hanyou, tired of living like this. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as if waiting for the end to come. But he couldn't leave them, not like this, not when she needs him more than ever. He opened his eyes, his golden eyes. He searched through the darkness of the night.

His ear twitched only once before he heard the sound of a raging youkai coming his way.

The youkai seemed blood thirsty; he had no soul or a heart. He was huge, his strength was unbelievable, even InuYasha's windscar doesn't even compare to what strength he had. Since he attacked at such a perfect moment that Miroku and Sango didn't have time to get up and actually take action.

Shippo tried his best at protecting Kagome but thanks to a knock upside the head and gash his shoulder he failed miserably. InuYasha stormed to take his place but the youkai got there before he did. She called out his name only once, just once before she fell.

The last thing he could remember actually was Kagome calling his name. He could smell her tears and her blood staining his hands.

Everything seemed oblivious to him, all he had was pure rage, he had that urge to drop the tetsaiga and kill the youkai. But he couldn't, he just couldn't he wouldn't do that to Kagome. Not now, not ever.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

The youkai had fear in his eyes for the first time, but he didn't die, not until he finished his task. He had to kill to live, a piece of his arm was pulled off, but the rest of his body was untouched he ran off, with agrin, yes he had pain, yes he didn't finish his task but everything was going as planned.

_'All according to plan, all according to _plan' he thoughts blood smeared all over his body.

InuYasha looked over at the campsite, his friends were battered and bruised, but Kagome was bleeding fast and her breathing gets weaker by the second. InuYasha for a moment thought it was a dream, but shook himself out of that miracle. Miroku and Sango quickly pushed InuYasha out of the way despite there own injuries and tried to help Kagome.

They managed to stop the bleeding; it will take days to get Kaede and will take at least a two day walk to the nearest village. They were scared for her, InuYasha was pissed off but his eyes showed his emotion, of pain. He had his own injuries gashes across his chest, but nothing compared to what Kagome had.

Puncture wounds all across her body and a deep gash on left side, InuYasha felt sick at how much blood he's smelling and seen.

InuYasha has seen many things; the ugliest of youkai, pools of blood, and battlefields of severed heads from wars and of course his own blood. But what he saw now, was just scary he wanted to get help, they needed help but from who? Who would listen to him? What if she died when he was away?

"InuYasha" Miroku said looking straight at him. "We need help and fast we can figure out who did this later but right now she is in a state that..." his voice trailed off as he saw a tear, crawling from his eyes.

"I-I'll get help" he said almost at the brink of sobbing. InuYasha never cries, or show it in public. But for her, he would cry Kagome had cried for him when he was injured. In a blink of an eye he ran across the trees, searching for anyone or anything that could help him.

"Miroku?" Sango asked as she leaned on her boomerang. "D-do you t-think she'll survive, the extent of her wounds are..." she didn't finish her sentence she just cried. She was consoled by Miroku's warm embrace, "She's a strong girl, Sango she's strong" Miroku whispered quietly. "How can we defeat Naraku? We need help Miroku! We need help!' she yelled lightly punching him.

"Shhhh" he whispered holding her closer "Shhhh"

Him holding her like that was pure bliss.

* * *

He was half way through the edge of the forest before he caught the scent of a fire burning, it was west. There had to be someone there, there had to be. He ran toward that scent it was about an hour away from the campsite. _'Kagome doesn't have a fucken hour!'_ he thought. He ran faster, and faster he didn't care that his side started to hurt like a bitch. He didn't care; the only person he cared about was Kagome, nothing else just here. The moon gave him enough light to see, through the darkness.

More or less InuYasha was running at astounding speeds, seeing Kagome like that scared him. InuYasha didn't get scared like that, never, not even when he saw the very face if evil: Naraku. He knew he had something to do with it, he just knew it. Who else would hurt Kagome like that, like she was nothing? But she was something; she was a someone that is dear to him.

He was caught him in his thoughts, that he forgot his task to get help. He smelled the air again and realized he was closer, his anger, his rage; his caring made him go faster. InuYasha almost sighed in relief, but he recognized the smell of blood how he hated that smell of blood. But he had to follow it that was where the fire was coming from. He slowed his pace to down to a jog as he got closer to whoever it was, lived there. He had to smell the air again, this time he saw that it was another battlefield, daggers were all over, even blood, since there was so much that he could of puked but didn't.

He instantly knew the smell of the blood, it was that damn youkai! '_What the HELL is he doing here?'_ he thought almost aloud but he didn't want to reveal himself. He placed a hand on the tetsuaiga, he knew someone was watching him, he moved from his place to another up in the tree. He didn't forget his task, his mission but if he was killed then who would help Kagome? He watched silently, as he smelled the air again, this time the smell was different, it had the tint of blood yes, but of fire?

InuYasha was definitely crazy to go out in the open like that. His ears twitched, but then he was knocked head first into the ground, a person was standing on his back pressing firmly. He cursed through the ground; the unknown person rolled him over and had a small dagger pointing at his throat. He noticed that the person was a girl.

"Who are you?" she said raising an eyebrow. She brought her dagger closer to his skin almost touching it. She leaned closer pressing her foot harder against his chest. She sniffed, her blue eyes shining in the night. A smile appeared as a glisten of fangs. She flipped the dagger toward her, and placed it in a small pouch on her leg. She let go of him.

"Again I ask you, who are you?" She asked again.

"InuYasha"

"Kara"

* * *

**/AN:Woot! There goes chapter two! Ha! Like I said in my last message I need three or more reviews to continue this fic! Now I just had to add a little Sango and Miroku fluff, it seemed like the perfect time. Don't forget to REVIEW/ **

**Signed,**

**MistressofMagicks**


	3. Secrets

**/AN: Okay Guys! Here's Chapter Three now this is going to be in Takeya's POV. He's Kara's uncle and mentor. Now Kara doesn't know that yet. I'm going to make this chapter a little shorter just to describe more about Kara. And for the next chapter, I will even put some surprises in there. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Secrets**

The last time I ever saw Kara she was only 4 years old. Even then she had incredible power, but she just never relized it. I was there when she was born, that night Sano, Akiko and I talked aout Kara. This all goes back to Sano's family line, his family goes beyond the boundries of human and youkai. Since that generation skipped him, now it's Kara's turn. Sano wanted the best for Kara, keep her safe, protect her. I suggested that we tell her that she's hanyou, but Sano instantly objected "I want Kara to be normal, I don't want her to know what she is or what she can do...yet" he said to me. I obeyed his orders, I wouldn't speak a word of it. But his plan was going to fail, and I knew it. Kara's ablitities would only get stronger if she didn't get the right training. I had to follow Sano's orders, even though she's my niece, she's his daughter.

My name is Takeya, I am a dragon and I am the elder brother of Akiko.

She'll never know that she and I are related, Sano didn't want her to know,so did Akiko. I understood, but keeping secrets from that little girl, just made me feel as if we are rejecting her as a living being.I am labled as a good friend to her, I'm surprised that she'll even remember me. That is until she'll turn full dragon when the moon was in it's right point. Even so it was agreed that Sano would train her with her agilty, Akiko would work with her shape shifting and I would work with her dragon abilities.

I never got the chance to, not then anyway. Akiko one day visited me in the mountains I was a bit surprised at her sudden appearence. Akiko had told me what happened with Kara's encounter with the youkai. And Sano had to tell her what she was before things gotten worst. I should have said I told you so but the moment wasn't right. Akiko and I agreed that her trainingwould startthe nextday. But I couldn't see her the next day or the next. There waswar amongst the dragon clans, and I had to go and resolve this. I knew this was horrible but I couldn't tell them. I already had to deal with all the other dragons, accusations and rediculment for accepting Akiko and her daughter.

Especially Sano.

But I never minded that, in fact I didn't care. It only tookone year for all of the threats died down. I didn't keep my half of the agreement to Sano or Akiko, and I felt like I betrayed them. Kara is and always will be the important person in any case. I was a little afraid to comfront them, but I had to face what I needed to face.

With one flap of my wings I took off into the south direction. I had to admit, they did live far away from my dwellings, but in the end it had to be like this. In the hours that took me to get there, I relised something, when a dragon dies especially those of mental ablitlies have the power to communicate with the living.

I felt someone there in my head, for a moment I thought it was Akiko playing mind games just like we did when we were younger. But this time was different, this one was particulary stronger. My heart started to race. Was Akiko trying to reach me? I started to get scared and I started to go faster than usual. If my sister died, I would have started to beat Sano for not protecting her. But what if he was dead to? What about Kara?

Fear escaped me as I landed in the forest near there small house. I couldn't believe what I saw, everything was gone, and the smell of death lingered in the air. I started calling out there names, even used dragon calls. But no one ever came, and no one ever will.As I started out on foot, I saw agrave, it wasdug very well, but it wassmall as if did by a small child. I instantly smelled dragon's blood, even youkai blood. I stood there on all fours, my sister was gone and my brother by marriage was gone. They were dead and Iwasn't there to help. I was so concerened for my own kind that I didn't care for them, my family.

"Kara!" I yelled into the forest.There was no point, she could of died already but something in my mind kept on telling me that she was okay. I knew it was Akiko, she was still here...in spirit. But you can't hold someone, you can't touch allyou could do is look and watch them grow and die. Then they will be with you.

For the next three days I kept on searching, prodding every youkai in the area trying to find her. But those three days turned into three years. I would have given up hope by the first one, but I kept on searching alive or not I will find her. I was tired by the second and by the third I was exhausted. I slept in the day and searched by night, I didn't sleep for almost nine days once. I couldn't let Sano and Akiko down, after what they did to save her. I just couldn't let that slip by me, it was not a matter of honor. It was a matter of love.

After those three years of searching, I finally got my wish to find her not only alive but okay. But I was so far away from that fact. When I found Kara, she was found nearly dead by one of the youkai in the area of my dwellings. He would have eaten her if it wasn't for me, I destroyed him with such rage that his blood still lingers in my claws. I cried when I saw her, not tears of joy but tears of sadness. I finally found her but she was scarred and tortured. She was ten, and still alive after all those years on her own. She was only seven and she went through all those ordeals.

At that moment I doubted her survival, but I ignored that possiblities. I picked her up as gently as I could, she looked so small in my paws. I cried for the first time in three years. The last time I did was when I saw Akiko's and Sano's grave. I knew she dug that up, she had to go through that? All on her own? She had so much courage, I was proud of her.

I treated her wounds, I knew they would heal on there own but some of the ones, would take days to heal and painfully as well. I couldn't believe that she was here...alive. I wanted to see her happy smile again. But I knew that would never see that smile again, that happy little girl again. She lost her childhood along time ago. She would never have it back. I knew who it was who hurt her, who hurt her parents he was an evil being quenching for power, living on the hate of the world. But I could not tell her...not until she learns what she truley is.

The first time she woke up was 6 days after I found her, she hollered and she screamed at me to get away from her. I just laughed for the first time in a long while. She questioned me, then her senses got her and she smiled. I knew that this was the first time she cried, not in pain but in joy. She ran to me, "Takeya where were you? I was alone, it was dark...there was so much blood!" she started to remember the night her parents were killed. She just let everything out, and I just held her there. For the first time, she had someone to reach out to, when for so long whenever she reached no one was there to hold her, or love her.

She looked so thin, "I haven't eaten since last month!" she said laughing at her own pain. I think that's all everyone will ever do when they are in pain. Laugh. When they know that deep inside it hurts it just hurts.

I gave her something to eat, she would gobble it down as if it were to be her last meal. She would smile and ask for more. I didn't mind, being not well nurished isn't the best thing in the world. Kara kept on surviving on her own well being. Thinking things will get better, hoping and trust. I knew that Kara would never be the same. What he did to her made me so mad. But what was I supposed to do? Kara, at a young age wanted revenge, but also answers. I couldn't give all of her answers, because I didn't have them all. She would have to find them on her own terms. But for now, she'll have some peace. I would have to get her some clothes, she was wearing rags. Probably from the night her parents were killed. They would have tobe from youkai bone, stronger then steel but as soft as silk.

Kara knew what I was thinking, her dragon abilities triggered themselves as I layed down in my bed. She was tired, she never had time to play. So she would crawl next to me and sleep against my head. Her life might turn at some point, but those visions of her parents and her days being alone would still be fresh in her mind. But I knew these days would feel like a dream to her, but I'm going to make her strong. I'm going to train her and I am going to be there for her.

"Takeya?" she said to me.

"Yes?"

"Am I ever going to be okay? Am I ever going to just live without being hunted? Oris life always like this?"

"No life is a matter of living. If wedon't live life. Than what a cruel word is live?" I said to her.

"What ifI have nothing to live for"

"You made it didn't you? You live for your parents Kara,you live with your heart and soul"

"Thank You"

In those days I could sleep without nightmares, in those days I was free of guilt, free of the regrets I had. Kara gave me my freedom, and now I have to take away her pain, her guilt her tears I have to give her, her freedom.

As the weeks past by I started her training. She was a quick study, every move I would make she could do the same, even better. Kara is a born fighter, she's good with daggers from her father I suspect. She could hit a bullseye three miles away, she would never brag she would just smile at me. Though her main ability is the naginata she moves so switftly with that weapon it's as if they are one. I was proud. She was only ten years old. Behaving like an adult. I laughed at the thought that she would act like a child when she was older. But I knew that will never happen to Kara never in years.

ThoughI knew Kara's other abilities will get inthe way ofher trainingespecially when she turned full dragon. When she did though, she would cry sometimes she turned full dragon thenighther parents died and changed back to witness this. Kara had tears of a dragon golden tears. She looked exactly like Akiko with her scales, horns, but her eyes turned from sapphire blue to black,Akiko's eyes are always green.It wasn't until she was 12 whenher training stopped, sheknew everythingthat I knew. Hunting,survival, agility, strength and also her dragon powers kept in her original form such as her shapeshifting but I couldn't ignore it. She could change into a small animal like a fox, or a dog. She took great intrest in healing, she would make weird experiments with potions. Sometimes itwould backfire but it was a good laugh.

I then knew I had to tell her something about herself. Something that she will get mad at me for always.

It was just a normal dayKara was leaping across the trees, she had her health back butyou could still see the pain in her eyes. These past two years, have been heaven for her.It was only two years, if I didn'ttell her what she is then I'll never live it down.

Then again, I never told her what she was and never will someone told her before I had a chance. And to make matters worst it was from the last person I thought it would be. Kara was in the clearing looking for some new herbs for new poition.

I flew up toward the clearing, a scent caught by me and my anger started to rise. That's when everything backfired, that's when I was truly afraid. He was here, he was still alive, even after that beating that Kara gave him he was still alive. It was as if the Gods wanted this being to live.

I heard explosions and I knew it all to well, Kara was going to end it all the pain once and for all. But she couldn't, not on her own. He was trying to manipulate her, he was trying to bring evil into her heart. Butall he was doing was making her even madder and madder until history repeated itself. Kara's powers were summoned and shecould of destroyed him, with one swipe of her naginata, the earth followed in it's path.

It was a distraction, and flew up toward and knocked it into him.He just grinned. "Who are you!' she yelled. "If you really want to know just ask your dear friend Takeya" he said. "Leave him outta this, this is between you and me!"Kara said still trying to knock him into the ground. "My dear you have this all wrong, he knew my name long before all of this" he said and sent his miasma at her. She wasn't fazed. I came in and knocked him into the next row of trees.

But this miasma made me cough like crazy, my eyes rolled back and it took its toll on me. Everyting went dark and I was afraid for her safety I was afraid of everything that was to happen. The next time I opened my eyes. There she was crying again, she was on her knees crying. "Naraku is his name" she whispered. "_Naraku_" she repeated.

She had a small cut on her left cheek and bruises down and up her arms. She walked toward me with tear streaked cheeks. "You knew didn't you? His name, what he was after, what I am" she said grapsing the naginata, I didn't look away. "I'm so sorry" I said, I myself crying. "I promised your parents that I will never tell, and since they are...gone I felt in need of telling you" She looked at me her eyes widening.

"He wanted me because of powers am I right" She said her blue eyes filling with tears again. I nodded. She sighed looking to her left golden tears falling to the forest ground. She sighed, "Takeya you know what I have to do...right" she said to me. I looked at her, "Yes"

"Then keep that promise you made to my parents, I want to do this on my own" She said now smiling. "Kara..." I started but she put her hand up to stop me. "Look Takeya, you are the best thing to happen to me since my parents died and I would give anything to stay here, but this is my fate I have to find him, and destroy him not just for my sake, but for everyone's" she paused "He wanted me Takeya for something bigger than you and I, he wants something from me" her smile never faded.

"I need to travel on my own, I have to find my answers on my own, beause this is my destiny and I will follow it"

The next day she headed out with enough confidence and hope for the both of us. I hated to see her go, but she had too, she needed to and she wants to. "Thanks Takeya for everything" with that in mind she left leaping off into the unknown.

I knew she did the right thing, I always knew it too. I'm proud of her, she truly is the daughter of Akiko and Sano.

* * *

**AN: All right! Now that took an all nighter! Anyways the next chapter is going to be very good but I ain't going to spoil anything, so ha! Woot! This is going to be great Chapter 4 is coming up soon. **

**Signed,**

**MistressofMagicks **


	4. Medical

**AN: All right Chapter 4! Woot! Never thought that I would make it this far, and I'm making it on time too! YAY, thanks for the reviews. Even if I didn't have a lot of reviews, I would still keep on writing. So recap, Kagome is badly hurt, and InuYasha went to go find help and ends up running into Kara. So it's going to start off with Kara's POV, then I'm going into third person. Okay, now that I've got that settled…..oh wait I for got! Kara's weapon of choice is a naginata, which is a scythe. All right now I'm settled….let's a go/ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Medical**

When I left Takeya's I knew I did the right thing by leaving, even after what I've been through for the last 4 years. That was the second time I ever seen him, Naraku. I knew I would meet him again, and when I do I will kill him. He was not just after my parents, but he was and is still after me. I wanted to learn more about myself, I knew that I was hanyou half dragon with dog blood in me that I know. Still there's something else in me I just didn't know what. I knew that I was stronger then most hanyou, I've seen other hanyou and there talents. There's are nothing compared to mine. It always happens when I'm mad, never when I'm happy or sad. It's as if whenever I get angry, the earth feels angry too. A connection. All I had was my theories and nothing more.

In my travels I came across the Shikon Jewel, I've heard stories about it and later I found out one thing that sort of caught my eye. If you get all the shard pieces then you could have one wish. Though that wasn't my main task, my main task was to kill Naraku with whatever means necessary. Along the way however, I meet up with a youkai with a shard. I've had my run-ins with Kagura and Kanna, those bitches. They've been telling me bits and pieces about Naraku...I want to know everything about him. Of course, they are lousy hostesses so I beat the living crap out of them. But I get beaten too. As the years past, Naraku I figured had gotten stronger and I didn't like the way that sounded. In some nearby villages I've been hearing about a group of travelers trying to find the shards and him. I guess I'm not the only one in this mess.

As days turned into weeks, and months turned into years I finally turned fifteen. I already met up with Naraku many times; but that lame asshole always uses his dummies each time I try to slice him. By now I know better then to fall for it. By that time I was so sick a tired of chasing after this guy, but I knew I had to he wants something, something I have and I can't let him have it.

I knew that if I ever want to kill Naraku, I needed help and big time but who would accept me? A hanyou, the devils child, half-breed. I don't even know about myself so how am I supposed to beat Naraku if I don't know the first thing about me? But it never bothered me, it wasn't there fault or my parents fault. It was the thought of difference that scared them into treating me this way. I just didn't care; there are other things bigger then my feelings.

The sun began to set, and night's cool breeze swept over. Thankfully the region I was walking in was all forest so I had some shelter. I was setting up my camp, a small fire, and my naginata in my sheath. I pulled my knees up to my chin and looked at the moon. It was half of a moon, I would turn dragon in a few days. I hated turning dragon sometimes, it was just awful yeah it saved my but loads of times but still.

Other hanyous have the burden of turning human; they heard of me the dragon hanyou who doesn't turn human. They would attack me try to drink by blood, either that or kill me. But they never did and never will. They don't know the burden I have of turning full dragon. If I ever was to get angry, I would loose it, I would forget everything. It happened only once, it was my changing day and I was ready for it. We were attacked by other dragons, as revenge for the acceptance of me. I started to get mad so mad when they attacked us. I instantly lost it and I attacked them, quenching for blood. If it wasn't for Takeya I thought that I would kill him too. He calmed me down before I had a chance of killing them. After that they left me and him alone. That I thought was a good outcome.

I just sat there; I hardly ever get any sleep since I travel by myself. It's hard enough to sleep with one eye open. I sleep at least two hours before dawn, three would be a miracle. As I sat there in front of my fire. I couldn't make fire, like Takeya can I'm more of a magic's dragon than fire breathing.

I stood up with a start; I heard a sound coming from my left side. I began to smell the air it was an ill scent. For the past few days, I have been having the feeling that someone was watching me. That's the kind of feeling you get whenever Kanna'susing that damn mirror. At that moment I realized what was happening, I was being hunted. Most youkai would never, hunt a hanyou with such intent. Usually they would just leave us alone. Either that or try to hurt us. But never hunt, not like this.

I took thenaginata out of my sheath, "If you want me that badly, then show yourself!" I yelled out. There was a harshlaugh,"So it is true, you really are a dragon hanyou" it said with a sneer. He finally showed himself, he was a nasty lookingyoukai but he was huge. Bigger then the trees themselves, but that never scared me. The size of someone, that's just for intimidation. In other words I don't give a fuck.

"Guess you've heard of me" I said half smiling. "What the hell do you want?" I said my expression turning from care-free to serious. He chuckled, "I was sent here to destroy you, I guess I'm the best one for the job" He said getting ready to pounce. His claws were at the ready, I held up my naginata as a shield. He attacked first, for an ugly looking guy he could fight. I slammed my naginata right as his claws, delaying the attack from cutting up my face.

I let go and flew up into the tree tops, I disguised myself in the darkness. "Very reluctant, aren't we?" he said grinning " Using darkness is a great way to flee not when your opponent and see through dark"hedissappeared. I held my breath, if he could really see in the dark, then light would surely faze him. I sped away from the camp to lure him off, but this scent was always lingering around me. So I had to be careful.

I began to speed up the other direction where camp was. As I leapt into my camp, I couldn't smell him or hear him. My ears were at its highest degree. "Where the hell-" I turned my head and, he knocked me into the ground so hard that it knocked my naginata to the other direction. His whole weight was on my shoulder. His bloody eyes were looking down at me. '_Shit'_ I thought. I looked to my right, and I saw the fire. I smiled at him, "What are you smiling at?" he said nearing my face. "Just to tell you the truth, I'm stronger than I look" he looked surprised. I tucked my legs underneath him and I kicked him in the stomach. He growled in pain and released me. I instantly went for the fire. I took a piece of burning wood from the fire, and stuck it right at his face.

I didn't have time to get my naginata, so I had to use my daggers. I got a piece of him, but not enough to faze like the fire did. He was very pissed off, I could tell. And by the fact the he grabbed my head and kick me right in the chest showed it. Blood came from my mouth; I spat the blood to my right. "It's that the best you could do? Asshole!" I said wiping the taste from my mouth.

The naginata was near me, so I could use it as a last resort. And my daggers were running short '_Crap'_ I thought. I had to go into a fist fight with this ass. But after I punched him right in the face he just laughed. "My work is done here" he said and took off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said will looking up at the spot where he left. I wanted to go after him, but I didn't want to. He was a pathetic youkai, who just wanted my blood. Either that or get a good kick in the ass...by me.

After that I hid in the trees, hoping that he would come back for more. At first I thought I was being over the top with this. But I had to; he attacked me so I want to attack him back. I heard in the distance cries and yells. But I didn't want to go there, I knew it was wrong not to go and help. But another sound kept on making me stay in this spot. I waited quietly moving from tree to tree, I wanted to stop this but I couldn't, it was a matter of survival.

I heard something coming in my direction, 'Damn' I thought. It was coming pretty fast, thought the scent it brought in made me go on edge. It was the smell of blood. As the scent got closer, I had a dagger at the ready. As it came I noticed that it was just, a boy or a man. He had little dog ears on his head, he had silver hair. He had a red kimono on from the scent it was from the fire rat. Excellent armor. Even though he was hanyou, he could still be dangerous.

He knew I was there, that is why he disappeared. I also disappeared from my spot and went to another. His footwork wasn't as good as it should be. Is he trying to get caught? I looked to the area where there was the most sound. Of course I had to use my hearing and my sight. I didn't know what he was up too.

Then, he came out? I was about to say what are you thinking. But instead I took this chance to slam him into the ground the heel of my boot was pressing against his bad. I heard him curse in the ground I had to smile at that. I turned him over on his back so I could get a good look at him. He had those golden eyes.

"Who are you? I said pointing my dagger at his throat. He seemed bewildered. I guess he noticed that I was a girl, or a hanyou. I pressed hard against his chest, brought the dagger closer to his throat. I sniffed and a smile brought onto my face, showing my fangs. I flipped the dagger so it could point at me, and placed it on the small pouch on my leg. I let him go.

He got up, looking pretty annoyed. "Again I ask you, who are you?" I said again.

He hesitated for a moment he opened his mouth, showing his own fangs.

"InuYasha"

Without hesitation, "Kara"

* * *

InuYasha was, feeling annoyed, impatient and again annoyed. '_Why did I tell her my name_' he thought. Kara looked at him raising an eyebrow, she could smell blood on him his and another. She wanted to ask but couldn't it was none of her business. InuYasha knew that time was limited, every second that he spent not talking with this girl, the more Kagome was slipping away...from him.

"Listen, I really don't have time for this" he said reverting back into his stubbornness. Kara felt uneasy, she didn't feel as comtroble as she thought with him was it the blood or was it the way he looked at her?

"Fine now what do you want?" Kara asked sounding very forceful, to show her that she can be aggressive. InuYasha decided to trust her, not fully but just one speck of trust. To Kara that was enough to win an explanation.

InuYasha told her about the youkai, Kagome and her injuries, Kara could sense emotion in his voice _'He must really like this Kagome person to ask for my help' _she thought. Kara sighed and went over to her bag and her fallen over naginata. "So can you help?" he asked his tone was more softer. Still showing his aggression and determination. Kara looked at him hard with her blue eyes, "I'll help, but the way her injuries sound it's going to be one hellava a week for her" she said making her diagnosis. He looked relieved, but he knew there was something else. He could feel it in his bones.

"All right just follow me...if you can keep up" InuYasha said taking off. In a flash Kara was right next to him giving a very happy smile. "Oh yeah I can keep up, how about you?" she asked. InuYasha expected more or less, there was another hanyou in his part. He didn't like it but there's something about this hanyou that makes InuYasha have his doubts.

After about a few minutes they were almost to the campsite. Kara felt the rush of blood reach her senses. It didn't scare her, just worry her. If he wanted her to help this girl then she would feel anything but scared. _'This girl she sounds like a fighter'_ Kara thought. As they reached there destination, InuYasha began to slow down a little, it took more or less 15 minutes to get there allot faster then InuYasha anticipated.

"Stay here" he spat. This stopped Kara in her tracks,_' why does he treat me like that, like I can't do anything?_' Kara thought. Of course her run-ins with hanyou hasn't been warm welcoming at all. She had no choice but to accept the fact, not all hanyou are like her. InuYasha left her a few feet away from where most of the scent of blood was coming from. _'That's great'_ she thought.

"Sango, Miroku" InuYasha started he looked over to where Kagome was. Shippo was next to her, '_Finally that runt woke up!' _InuYasha thought almost aloud. But he knew that it wasn't the time to make any fuss about anything. "I got someone to help us" InuYasha said hoping they'll understand. "Who is it InuYasha? Was there a village nearby?' Sango asked quickly. Miroku looked over InuYasha to see a girl there. She looked no older than 15 she was wearing a deep purple cloak, light tan boots that went up to her knees, and a matching skirt. That much he could tell other then her black hair, blue eyes and the little ears on her head. She was hanyou.

Kara felt again uneasy, here she stood before what looks to be a monk, a slayer, a kitsune and a human. Her gazed upon the injured Kagome, _'That gash doesn't look so good, she might get a fever with that out in the open...damn'_ Kara thought. InuYasha crossed his arms in front of her. '_What is he doing? Is he judging me again?' _Kara's thoughts were all over the place.

"My name is Kara, I'm here to help" she said, crossing her arms, and staring at them with her blue eyes. Sango looked at her, if InuYasha can trust her, then so can she. "I am Sango, this is Miroku, Shippo and that's Kagome" Sango introduced. Kara smiled but instantly turned back into a straight face.

"Sango do you think you can help me?" Kara asked as she went toward Kagome. InuYasha took a spot away from them, he sat across from Miroku. Shippo came to them, and left the hanyou to her work. Kara worked silently as she started on Kagome's gash first. She took a needle and thread from her bag and started stitching. Kagome began to whimper as she started to seal the wound. InuYasha's hands turned into fists each time Kagome made a sound.Kagome wouldn't stop moving and Kara had to stop. "In my bag there's a bottle...it's gray can you give it to me?" she asked.

She nodded and started rummaging through her bag; there were many bottles and many herbs. Some never even heard of before. Finally after several seconds, Sango got the little glass bottle and gave it to Kara. In return Kara poured the gray liquid into Kagome's mouth. It made her calm down thankfully and Kara could finish stitching.

Sango raised her head up and saw that Kara was almost done; she started wrapping Kagome's side with a white bandage. "Sorry, mine are very old, it's been awhile since I had to stitch someone up like this" Kara said apologizing. Sang smiled, "Why are you apologizing?" she asked. "Well sometimes if you say sorry to something bad, people won't get so angry" she said. There was sense to that fact. Kagome's breathing wasn't as faint, as it sounded over an hour ago. Kirara came from Shippo's shoulder up to Kara's, she purred against her neck. "That's odd she's normally not that friendly with strangers" Sango said surprisingly. "She probably knows that I'm helping" Kara said smiling. After that there was another silence.

"She's asleep" Kara said getting up. Sango also got up; she also didn't look so good. A little pale in the face. InuYasha got up so did Miroku and Shippo. No one spoke for a few minutes; there was just silence not an awkward silence like everyone intended but a peaceful one. Kara broke the silence first; her hands were stained with blood. "She's going to wake up in a day or so, she's going to feel a lot of pain...so don't push her into anything she can't handle" Kara said making the last definite diagnosis.

"Much to say, she'll be okay a little bit shaken up but okay" she added. Everyone took a sigh of relief, strangely so did Kara. She went toward her bag and got out another little bottle. "This will help regain your color back" she said handing it to Miroku. Everyone seemed pale as sheets, probably from the smell of blood. They all looked at her, she was that willing to help them, even when she didn'tevenknow them. Who is this girl? Why is she like this?

The sun started to rise over the horizon; they left that area to go to someplace a little more out in the open. Kirara transformed into her big form and carried Kagome to there new destination. InuYasha found a pretty good spot there was green grass all around, it was a pretty sunny morning. They placed Kagome down on the green grass, she was still sleeping. Kara gave her a once over, she was healing just like any other human she treated.

"So it is true, you're the travelers that have been looking for the Shikon Shards" Kara said from out of the blue. "Yeah and what of it?" InuYasha said he was sitting down in his normal pose. Kara sighed and took out a small little sack from a pouch on her right leg. She threw it at InuYasha. "Open it" she said her arms crossed. He opened it and 10 pink little shards fell into the palm of his hand. "How long have you had these shards?" Miroku asked. "For about two years now" Kara said scratching the back of her head. "You used them didn't you?' Shippo asked knowing that in the past every hanyou wanted a shard to get stronger.

"Nah never did and never will I'm already as strong as I can be" she said. "What are you exactly?" Sango asked carefully. "I'm a dragon hanyou, with dog blood in me" she said pointing at her small ears. '_She doesn't sound to ashamed about it, being hanyou' _InuYasha thought. "Anyway, by the look of things you guys really are strong" she said getting up "I hope that we cross paths one day" she added as she got her weapon and bag.

But before she ever got a chance to leave the smell of youkai was coming there way. So now they have to fight...to the death.

* * *

**/AN: Ha! Finally I'm done! Sorry that this took me forever! But I wanted to write a lot. I'm going to be taking a little breaky but don't worry I guys I won't let you down! So now on to chapter 5, cinco and yatta, yatta, yatta. Oh yeah I totally forgot about this coughs**

**"I do not own InuYasha, if I did I would have a pool filled with Jell-O, I don't know if the creator had a pool filled Jell-O but...JELLO ROX! **

**Signed**

**MistressofMagicks**


	5. Destiny

**/AN: Okay peoples here it is Chapter five! Okay this is going to get a little different because it's going to be in Naraku's POV! So this is going to be a challenge because I have to think evilly...Anyway in the next Chapter, chapter six. Kara gets to show the Inu Gang what she Inu gang what she can do. I'm going to throw in some few surprises too! So keep on reading and keep on reviewing! Ha. Holy Cubumbas…just a reminder, FCAT is coming up on Monday Febuary, 27th 2006. For the people who don't live in Florida, (coughs) every year we have this stupid boring test to get us into the next grade. So basically my updates are going to be a little on the short sides so don't get disappointed if you don't see a few chapters. Boy this is long authors note…so on with Chapter Five of _Elemental/_ **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Destiny**

Even to this day I still remember when I killed them, Akiko and Sano. It wasn't the easiest of kills, they were very hard to kill you may say. Especially with that little girl there, I couldn't do the task properly. I remember the way the little girl saw me, she had pure fear in her eyes…how I loved that feeling.

The reason why I wanted to kill them you may ask? I needed to kill them because they have something that I want. She…that little girl the prophets say is supposed to kill me, along with another group of travelers. I didn't want to be killed, and the thought of someone weaker than me kill me? Not in a million lifetimes, I promised myself that I would find them and kill them. Of course over those years I was quite fond, of a jewel the Shikon Jewel. The reason why I wanted it, because I planned for them to live, I planned this whole life. Things were going according to plan, all according to plan. I wanted them to suffer; I wanted them to bleed my reasons for this? Because I love fear, it is my supplement…it makes me feel so alive.

The reason why I live is because people hate, people kill and people die. My plan all along was to gain to powers of the Daughter of the Earth; there she was standing before me the night her parents died. If I ever had the power that she has, oh what fun killing her would be, killing them, killing all those bystanders? There blood tasting my mouth…oh what joy?

I would have killed her, taken her powers and leave her to rot and die. But I didn't because apart from my plan I didn't expect for her to react the way she did. It's as if her powers are triggered by fear and anger. I have no fear all I have is anger. She was perfect. I did not question her abilities, oh no I didn't I knew she would just as meddlesome as her parents, but this is all her father's fault. He knew the dangers of raising a girl like that; I would have killed her the day she was born. I will tell her this, it will make her so mad, and this was perfectly planned.

I followed there scents that night, I didn't know that this would be the day that girl changed. My miasma must have, lured her away from her home. It was the perfect plot, I saw her come into my web, and I was quite shocked to see her change back. But that's how perfect she was; when I gained her powers it would become a lot stronger than any being in the planet.

Thought when she fell into unconsciousness the earth around her shielded her from my attacks, I couldn't do anything. I was very upset. How was I to break this tiny barrier? I knew what she needed someone to trust, how feeble minded are children. I changed into her mother. But before I could do anything, her real mother came and started to attack so did her father.

Yes they are quite strong, but they didn't care how much they got hurt as long as the girl was safe. That sickened me; they would get themselves killed just for another life to live. That is just foolishness. Why would anyone do that, isn't life supposed to be fought over? I didn't care about them, all I cared about that little girl. But they also cared for that little girl.

I then saw the little girl, hiding in the bushes watching her parents fight over her. I saw the fear in her eyes, I felt her shiver, and it was an amazing feeling of fear. I went toward her, but her mother stopped me. She was a dragon, how wonderful she roared in her dragon tongue to get back. I didn't want to, so I stabbed her, not entirely.

Sano came up behind me and stabbed me in the back I just had enough time to gash his shoulder. By the time I looked back toward Akiko the little girl was gone. Probably running away at her mother's wishes.

I was left alone to deal with Akiko and Sano. This was going to fun, I thought. They couldn't touch me; as much as they wanted to they couldn't touch me. In the final moments of the battle, Akiko lost her dragon abilities she transformed back into her human form, her blood stained my hands. Sano was getting pretty ticked off because of this. Then that girl was there again, she couldn't stand being away from her parents. She wanted to help them. That was her weakness…death. I grinned, seeing her parents die must activate her powers.

When Sano came up to attack me once again, this blow was a lot different it actually fazed me. I have to admit I was surprised by this. All his energy was gone, I then stabbed him. He didn't scream out in pain, he just fell life less. Akiko started to cry, but then the little girl came out she was crying and screaming. I took her by the throat and started to squeeze she tried to scratch me with her tiny claws. How foolish. Akiko's parental instincts acted and she got up trying to turn into her dragon form. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" she cried out to me. I dropped the little girl that I nearly killed, I grinned at her ever so, and she couldn't move she was too weak Akiko's weakness was she cared too much. I thrusted my blade inside her and at that moment I knew what would truly happen when that girl got angry.

Everything was quiet…not until she started to mad, how could this girl carry so much power inside her. As she got madder, the earth began to shake even more. For the first time I didn't know what was happening, this girl was getting more power. She pointed her small hands at me, the earth followed in its path. I tried to move but when I looked down at the ground the earth swallowed half my legs. I looked at her, her eyes were glowing light blue and strange symbols appeared on her face and hands.

For the first time, fear escaped me and the person who caused it was a seven year old girl. It only took several minutes for me to notice that I was underneath the earth. I had to dig my way out, how could this girl have this much power. I saw her as I climbed out; she was on sleeping on a pile of earth. She looked peaceful. I could of killed her then but I didn't I had bigger plans for her. I never saw her again, the next time I did was 5 years later.

I knew she much stronger than she was five years ago, even now I do not know the full extent of her powers. I am learning still but I want her powers according to the prophets, the Shikon Jewel is nothing compared to the strength of that girl. I laughed at the thought; The Jewel is the most powerful thing in the world. But that night changed what I thought about her.

I sensed her powers, they were getting stronger I grinned torturing her will be an enjoyment. I saw her training, my has she grown. I could se the determination in her eyes, how I would love to see that fear again. I watched over her, like the angel of death waiting for the perfect moment to suck the life out of thy victim. Her powers grew with every step I could feel it. Though she was training with one of the dragon leaders…I couldn't get to her not until he was gone. Then I could have my fill of blood. When elder dragon left toward his own dwellings I followed her, I tracked her until the moment was right.

She was in the clearing looking for something, she caught my scent immediately she stood up glaring at me with anger and so much determination to kill…me. But that meddlesome dragon came back he was still a few seconds away from the clearing. But that was enough time, for me to share a bit of information. I made my appearece, "It has been quite a while hasn't it, far to long" I said making my prescense not just known but a fact. She didn't answer, she just stared at me. As if she saw a ghost, I grinned my enjoyment will be her pain.

I began to charge, but before I could lay a hand on her a sheild of earth appeared before her. It was think and it took sometime before I raised my fist and punched it so hard that it exploded causing her to fall backwards. "Bastard" she grunted. She stood up holding her naginata in defensive position. "Do you think that pititful excuse for a weapon can kill me" I said " You are so weak, you don't even deserve what you have" I tried to make her mad to see if that would activate her powers. "Shut Up!" she said to me. I just laughed, but when those strange symbols started to appear on her face and hands, I then knew I've gone far. With one swipe of her naginata the earth followed it's direction toward me.

It was a distraction and there she leapt we were face to face. "Who are you!" she demanded. " If you really wanted to knowjust ask your dear friend Takeya" I said to her, she pushed me harder tears escaping " Leave him outta this, this is between you and me!" she said. I sent my miasma at her, but it didn't faze her not one bit. Then that dragon slammed his whole body against me knocking me into the next row of trees. But my miasma took his toll on him, my miasma takes a lot out of dragons.

"Takeya!" she yelled running towards that dragon. "I can't do this without you" she whispered tears escaping. "My, my I believe that miasma was to much for him" I said laughing at her weakness. "Get away from me you son of a bitch!" she cursed, those symbols appearing again. "Big words coming from such a weak little girl" I said rolling my eyes. Again I saw her fear, how I will miss that when I kill her. I attacked, she put up a good find injuring me many times. She moved extactly like her mother. I managed to cut her face, dislocate her right shoulder. She didn't scream when I did that, I was disappointed. I stopped attacking, I couldn't kill her not yet not in a few years. My plan would be ruined.

"If you really want to know my name then, it is _Naraku" _I told her. She was crying, she was angry but she was also tired. She could never end the pain that I bruought, it is an eternal pain. I left her there, no her knees crying I don't have no pity for the weak...

* * *

**NO MORE POV...**

_A priestess running...running away into the darkness of her shrine. 'I must see the stone...' she thought as she ran. She was the last one of the shrine's caretakers, her brown her blowing as she ran. By the time...she got the the Forbidden Chambers she heard the voices...the prophets. They didn't have fear in there eyes, all they had was determination. They all kneeled inaround a pool of water. It is used to purify any being.They did not see her...no one is aloud in this Chamber. The Chosen Six..._

_' The Daughter of Earth'_

_'TheMiko ofTime'_

_'The Son of Canine'_

_'The Slayer of Demons' _

_'The Man ofWind'_

_'The Child of Kits'_

_The fate of these beings will bring forth harmony back tothe world_

_With the destruction of the Evil that bleeds throught our land. _

_The Daughter of Earth cannot fight alone _

_TheJewel will help_

_Death shall be there enemy_

_Lifeshall be there weapon_

_Forif they die the Evil wil Live_

_These beings must live for the Evil to Die_

_Do what they must to survive _

_The Daughter of Earth, _

_The last of her people _

_Must destroy the Evil for if she dies_

_So will_

_Our World..._

_The Chosen Six, the porphecy written in stone._

_

* * *

_

The Moon shown bright on the Night Kara was born, she is the key, she is the life of the world. As Takeya, Akiko and Sano took her to the Forbidden Chambers...they put her in the water. Her small eyes began to open turning her eyes from green to blue just like her father. The symbols appeared on her face and hands those of the prophecy. This tradition goes all the way back to Sano's family line. All the childern of the Elements must be purified here, the Fire Elementals, the Air Elementals, the Water Elementals and the Earth Elementalswere all killed. All that was left of the Earth Kindwas Sano and his Mother since he was quarter youkai he never was bathed in the water. That generation skipped him so now Kara is cursed with the burden of saving the world...

This is a secret that Takeya, Akiko and Sano have kept from her for the last 15 years. All of that is going to change when the prophecy is disovered by the Chosen Six. As the moon shown brightly on the day Kara was born, so did everything else take place on every being of the Chosen Six lies a symbol, of that of time, of that of canine, of that of the slayers, of that of wind, of that of kits. For everything else to take place, they must be placed in the water.

* * *

_**Kara. **_

_**Kagome. **_

_**InuYasha. **_

_**Sango. **_

_**Miroku. **_

_**Shippo. **_

_The Chosen Six. _

_

* * *

_

**/AN: Sorry to make this Chapter a little Short. But I had to because FCAT is coming up. So this is it for a long while. But please keep on reading I love writing this story. This used to be one of my personal stories but I guess a lot of people like my writing. This is dedicated to my best friends Michelle, Michelle, Rachel, Elly and Rhys. So Guys what you think review! Oh and one more thing...REVIEW/**

**Signed**

**MistressofMagicks **


	6. Incitation

**/AN: Boy Howdy after that last chapter I got 98 hitsYES! So now you know more about my story! Okay so recap, Kagome is hurt and still hasn't awoken from her sleep. And that mysterious youkai is back and is out for a kill. His main target…guess who! This going to start in Kara's POV then it's going into Kagome's POV when she wakes up! Anyways c'mon people R&R I want some major reviews for my first fic. I'm thinking of only putting 10 or 15 chapters because I'm already working on my second story. So if you like this work than you like the next one. Either that or I make a sequel to this one! You choose by reviewing! Thanks _Silversnapdragon_ and _ReveiwerWriter_ for taking time into writing reviews All right enough of this, on with Chapter Six: Incitation of _Elemental_/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Incitation **

'_Damn'_ I thought as his ugly head looked towards me. He still had the burn marks on face, I smiled at that. He looked pretty happy to see me, and also the rest of InuYasha's crew. '_That's great'_ I thought. He was bigger, a lot bigger almost the size of Takeya in his true form and from my point of view that's fucking big. His claws were longer; his teeth gleamed now he had long horns sticking up from its head. His red-dark eyes glistened in the timing dawn. I could sense InuYasha's body tense; he was starting to get mad. He was already pissed off; I wonder if he can turn youkai if he gets mad enough.

"My task is getting a lot easier now" he said to himself. My smile faded and my expression turned serious. I knew InuYasha wanted to make the first blow, but I'm not sure if he's up for it. I looked behind my shoulder to see Miroku and Sango they were trying to help Kagome onto Kirara's back. InuYasha without hesitation took out his sword; I was sort of surprised to see it turn from a rusty old blade to a huge sword. Must be the one from legend, the sword of the fang. InuYasha slammed his sword against the bastard's claws.

I went toward the others, they all looked worried "Kagome will be fine, as long as she's out of this" I said looking at them. "But you have to get her away from here" I added. Sango nodded to Shippo he understood, he jumped onto Kirara's neck and I saw them leave. "You ready?" I asked. "Ready" Miroku and Sango said all together. I instantly leapt up and brought my naginata down into the ground. It started to shake and a small earthquake appeared aimed directly at that bastard.

I could smell blood already, it wasn't hanyou it was that youkai's blood InuYasha must be pretty angry. When I was younger I hated the smell of blood it always, reverted me back to the time my parents were killed. Blood now just doesn't bother me as much anymore…It's as if blood doesn't exist. The earth blasted directly into him, he didn't seem fazed. I wasn't surprised, I didn't know what time of powers he had. All I know is that he must be stopped. I looked over at InuYasha he was charging straight at the youkai. I could see the anger in his golden eyes; it was rare to have gold eyes. He slammed his sword right at him.

"Filthy Hanyou, I wouldn't like your blood stinking up my claws" he said dodging he attacks. I heard the familiar sound of those damn bees. Miroku didn't look if he could fight; I heard very weird stories from villagers about Miroku. They say he has an air void in his arm that can suck anything in when uncovered. I was curious…it must be a burden I thought. The youkai grew tired of InuYasha, and went straight towards me. He was lucky that he didn't catch me on a bad day. Or else I would have unleashed a lot of power. I dodged most of his attacks gracefully, but he caught me off guard he rammed my head right into the ground.

I stood up to my feet, I shook the pain off I spit out the blood and I just ignored the pain. He took this moment to attack again. This time I jumped into the air and kicked him right under the head. Sango used that giant boomerang of hers and sent it right at his right side. I was feeling very light headed, _'Damn'_ I thought. InuYasha got a very big chunk off his back, he howled in pain as the green blood splattered. We felt as if we were going to blast this youkai straight to fucking hell. I was wrong he started to laugh at us, and slowly he stood up. I gasped he started heal himself, transform himself. He didn't grow larger actually huge spikes grew from his back, and his eyes now had yellow tint in them. I couldn't tell if he had a jewel shard in him or not, I didn't plan to take my time and actually look. InuYasha didn't look all that pleased either did Miroku and Sango. In fact I could sense…not fear but no hope. I wanted to help them, I _have _to help them. Right at that moment I felt like I knew them already, not as friends but there presence felt familiar.

The youkai laughed again, looking high and mighty with his powers, my hands turned into fists somehow this bastard was going to die I had an idea…but I need everyone's help to do it. I could just go into there minds and tell them my plan, but they didn't know me all that well yet.

He started to attack again, he went after Sango and Miroku since they were human. I wasn't going to let that happen, I lunged at him, but that attempt didn't go so well one of his spikes went right through my left shoulder. It fucking hurt like a bitch! Blood smeared down into my clothes. I dropped my naginata, blood now streaming down to my hands making it slip from my grasp. I bit back the tears… '_Don't show your weakness, never show that you can cry'_ I thought, I jerked the spike painfully out of shoulder.

"Kara are you all right!" Sango called, her voice seemed worried. "Don't Worry just pay attention!" I said back. It was InuYasha's turn to attack, he managed to screw up his face a little bit more, gutting up his mouth. But that freakin' tail wrapped around his waist and threw him against the next row of trees. Thankfully he wasn't hurt much, but I could still sense the anger in him…I knew that anger all too well. Miroku was busy using his spells but they had little affect on that goddamn youkai.

I wanted to end this so badly but my damn shoulder hurt too much, I was on my knees holding it. Miroku was good at dodging his attacks, but humans could only last so long. Sango was throwing her boomerang as much she could to weaken him so InuYasha can blast him. My plan could work, but I had to get that youkai to face me…and only me. I sent threatening insults into his mind. I knew he heard them, he had no use but to dragon thoughts are more powerful than anything he could imagine.

He stopped attacking InuYasha, Sango and Miroku and he veered his ugly looking face to look at me. I kicked my naginata away from me; I took three needles from the pouch on my leg. 'C'mon and get me asshole!' I thought. I hid the needles under my cloak; if his vision was that good I shouldn't show them…yet.

"My, my was too easy, all I had to do was attack and watch you scramble" he said "What a challenge this was" he added he fangs gleaming. I stood before him, to him I was just a speck probably, and he thinks that he can hurt me. '_I'm going to make this bastard give me some answers'_ I thought. InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were all looking at me like I was crazy and stupid. InuYasha looked about to attack either that or explode, I gave him a glare. He snorted as a response; I took that as an agreement.

"You know you are so worthless that I could kill you using these three needles" I said coolly. He smiled again while the others had confused looks on there faces, my was I going to give them a show. "So what's your weapon? Your claws? Tell me…let's make a challenge" I asked revealing my three needles. He just laughed, "Do you possibly believe that those needles could hurt me, my master was wrong about you" he said laughing. "Does it look like I'm joking?" I said getting very annoyed.

"Fine I'll take on your so called challenge" he said. I leapt up into the air, he followed me. I saw the others, with my vision I could see they were still confused. I had to smile at that. It quickly faded when the youkai slammed his claws right into my back. '_Shit!'_ I thought coughing out the blood. "How can you kill me using those needles?" he said to me raising me above his head. I found his neck, "Just like this!" I said placing them right in the middle. They were aligned perfectly just the way it should be.

He started to feel pain; he couldn't throw me to the floor like he wanted. I cracked his fingers to make him release me and leapt in front of him. "It hurts doesn't it?" I asked crossing my arms. He looked extremely pissed off, "Wh-at d-d-did…ou do to…me?" he gasped. "Those three needles there, went to a spot where all the blood goes to your body once I put them there all your blood goes to your head" I said pointing to them. "Then all your blood, comes out of your mouth maybe even your eyes" I added.

"I could be nice enough to stop the blood, but you have do something for me" I said rolling my eyes. His look was giving me the hint that he was ready to cooperate. "Who sent you?" I asked. "N-Nar-aku" he said so well below a whisper. I could just make it out thanks to these ears. I could feel InuYasha tense again, he really wanted them bastard to die. "Where is he hiding?" I said. It took him a long time to even answer, "I-I do…n't kn..ow" he said finally. The blood rush will begin soon. I leapt up onto his back, I took the three needles out.

InuYasha and the others all looked at me in shock. "What the hell did you do that for!" InuYasha yelled almost ready to kill me. I walked up to him, "Just be patient" was all I said. "InuYasha…she's telling the truth" Miroku said tapping his shoulder. "What are you talking about, she took out the needles!" he yelled. He then looked over my shoulder and saw that the youkai was still in his same position. I smiled and crossed my arms, I could hear the familiar cracking of his skull '_Too much blood'_ I thought. Blood started to pour from his mouth though I could stand it when the blood started pouring from his eyes. He fell, not even yelling out in pain, he died slowly and painfully. "What did you do to him?" InuYasha asked, from the way he sounded like he had a lot of curiosity.

"I lied" I simply said. I walked away from them, I looked at my shoulder, it was healing okay as I long as I didn't get into any fights that's for sure. They seemed to wonder who I was, what I was, and what the hell I did to that youkai. I didn't mind them staring at me, I was perfectly fine with it. I put one of my ointments on it just to make sure it wasn't any of those poisonous claws, I heard so much about. I started to get my things as I did I looked at them. InuYasha had few bit marks across his shoulder, a few scratches on his face but I could also see blood coming from his left arm. Sango and Miroku didn't have it that mad a few bumps and bruises but nothing big. They looked desperate, if they really are the travelers I've been hearing about then I'm really not the only one trying to find him.

I smelled the air a couple of times, I got a good scent on where Kirara, Shippo and Kagome were. "If you want an explanation...than wait until Kagome wakes up" I said looking at them. I knew what they were thinking, I can't read minds but I could hear thoughts. They have to know more about me, about what I know...but could I really trust them. Miroku and Sango I think I could trust head on, but InuYasha I wasn't too sure about he's a hanyou traveling with a monk, a slayer, a human and two youkai. If he could trust them, then why couldn't he trust me.

We started to walk towards the river where the scent of Kirara was. InuYasha was leading, he was the leader of the group I knew this from the start. I know there are many things not to trust about me number one I was hanyou. '_I wonder if InuYasha knows or if anyone knows that dragon hanyous can't turn human' _I wondered as I walked behind Miroku and Sango. It would be nice to join them, I just don't know if they'll ever accept me...because of my ablities. Especially InuYasha. Number two was that I turn dragon every month under the crescent moon. But from my recent experiences I was always hunted my Dragon Hunters. So basically I'm bringing more enemies if I ever join them. And number three Naraku is after me. I'm not sure if he's only after me, but that youkai went after InuYasha's crew. I thinks there's more to Naraku then what he makes us believe.

Thought I've always know that I could never be trusted, not just by my appearence but my abilities as well. I once awoken in a small village, it was completley destroyed. I didn't know what happened but from what I could smell it was dragon magick. I was only 9 then.

I looked at my shoulder again, it was completley healed and the tears on my clothes grew back as well. '_May be I could really make some friends...even if they don't trust me'_ I thought as the sun was rising high in the sky.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV **

I felt the sun hitting my eyes, that's the first time I ever felt anything really. First I got the feeling back in my hands starting with my fingers, then my feet, then it started to go all over my body. The numbness was going away, but then I felt sharp pain right at my side, I winced. My head started to hurt very badly...all of a sudden I missed the numbness. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw golden ones there those of InuYasha's. I had to smile but my side it just hurts.

"Kagome?" he said softly.

I loved it when he would talk like that, all of the voices around me started out all muffled then it got clearer once I felt a little bit more awake. I instantly heard Shippo's voice "Oh thank God!Kagome's okay!" he said happily. "We were all worried about you Kagome" I heard Miroku say. "I'm so glad your alive after all of that" Sango said. I felt like smiling, but I had a burning, irritating pain I just wanted to jump out of my own skin. InuYasha grabbed my hand and helped me sit up. Everything was all blurry and I couldn't see straight, what I could make out was Sango and Miroku sitting right next to Shippo who was next to Kirara. InuYasha was right next to me...but who was that person sitting on one of the logs? I tried to focuse my eyes on that person sitting there. I was too tired to do anything really.

"Give her some water that'll make her see a little better" said an unfamliar voice. I knew it was girl now who was sitting on one of the logs, I felt one of my water bottles right near my mouth. I slowly drank it and then I could finally see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha but who was that girl? She looked no older than fifteen, she had long black hair, blue eyes, knee high boots, a skirt, and a deep purple cloak from what I could see. She smiled, "Feel better?" she asked. I noticed little ears on her head, now I knew she wasn't just a girl she was a hanyou. But the strangest part about her she had this weird aura around her. I was about to ask but I decided not to, even after three years of traveling here I still don't know much about my miko powers.

"I guess you guys are wondering who I am right?" she said rubbing the back of her head. I nodded and the others did to. "Well to start things off for Kagome here my name is Kara and yeah I'm hanyou" she began. She didn't sound so depressed about it come to think about she sounded proud to be a hanyou. I could sense InuYasha become a little frustrated at that. He's been through a lot growing up seeing his mother die, his older brother just doesn't care about him, being hanyou isn't the best thing in the world. I looked at Kara, she started reciting her story, not entirely I could tell by the look in her eyes "Naraku's been after me since the day I was born" she said finally as she looked away from us. I knew she felt a lot of pain retelling her story, going back to that awful day. "Anyways enough of the bad stuff" she said getting upand smiling.

'_How can she smile?'_ I thought looking at her. She helped me and she didn't know me, she help us defeat the bastard that did this to me. Why did she help us? Those thoughts were running throught my head. The hanyou that I have met in the past always wanted to jewel either that or wanted us dead. Kara is different than most hanyou, but I guess the thought that some hanyou are like that make her different. "Thank you" I said finally. I had to smiled, the pain in my side hurt badly but I smiled anyway. "It was nothing, but you shouldn't be doing anything stupid or anything those stitches aren't going last long" she said crossing her arms. My hand shot straight away to my side I felt thread inbedded in my skin.

There was a silence after that, Kara happily got her bag and got ready to leave. But for some strange reason I didn't want her to leave, she shouldn't actually not after she's helped us. I tugged at InuYasha's sleeve he looked down at me. He sighed and got up he "Kara?" he asked plainly. I know right then and there that Kara is oneof the most strongest people that I knew. I think it was because the moment InuYasha asked her to join us her arua changed from a red to a light blue. It was weird I hated keeping secrets from my friends but I didn't want to get into Kara's business.

I knew that Kara didn't know a lot about herself, she was alone almost all her life. She needed friends...I guess wer're the right people for the job. But we needed her, we have been loosing almost every battle...maybe Kara is the answer maybe she can give us hope. I still had hope, but it's so tiny that I barley show it. It seems to me that we were meant to find her. It's as if this was planned from the begining.

* * *

**/AN: Okey Dokey Guys Chapter six! Whoo Hooo! All right! I got 98 hits which is a big accomplishemnt for me with my first fic so ha! Anyways I'm not going to put any flashbak chapters until Chapter Seven Just to put some tenision between the two hanyous. Ha Jelousy! Sorry I spelled it wrong. Well anyway see ya next time in the Chapter Seven: Jelousy. So REVEIW!**

**Signed,**

**MistressofMagicks**


	7. Jealousy

**/AN: Whoa! Chapter Six was a big knocker 170 hits, now that was cool and I typed half of it at school. Anyway recap of what's happened so far, Kara finally joined the Inu Gang! Yes! So now the big problems are going to come in. So this chapter I'm going to write In Kara's POV then it's going to be in third person. Oh and this is for my friend Rhys, who put me on his favorites list (coughs) he asked me on March 2nd what did youkai and hanyou mean so for the people who don't know this here's the translations. **

**Youkai- demon**

**Hanyou- half demon half -human **

**Miko- Priestess**

**Those are just the simple ones I use often. So Rhys is that good enough for you? Okay I'm getting bored with this on with Chapter Seven: Jealousy.

* * *

**

**KARA'S POV**

It was a cool breezy night, the wind blew my long hair to into my face. I was smiling, I've been doing this for the past three days. Since there weren't any trees around I would sit far away from the others and just look up at the sky. It's pleasant to see it, if life was like this than I would have waken up from this nightmare already. Each day I would wake up to fight another battle, another youkai another Dragon Hunter. If this was to ever end, I would spend the rest of my life looking up at the stars. I guess it's because it's peaceful like this is your last time to see the sky before you die the next day. I live my life, like it's my last since the day my parents were killed. Hard to believe youkai, humans, and hanyou envy me. Just because I have this special power, just because I don't turn human how would they be so envious of that. I was placed with a burden, to some they say that it's the most greatest thing in the world, but to me it's the worst thing in the world. How would you feel if you don't know who you really are? That some crazed lunatic is after you because of something you have and don't know what it is? That is my burden and my life.

My thoughts were getting better me and I just looked up at my new friends, they were sleeping well five of them were. InuYasha was staring at me with his rare golden eyes. They shone like gold in the darkness, I walked over to my now assigned spot. Kagome slept to the right of InuYasha with Shippo to her left, Sango and Miroku slept next to each other and Kirara slept right in Shippo's lap. Where Sango and Miroku were I was a foot away from them. I sat there happily getting my tattered and torn blanket from my bag. Kagome was completley healed by now,though she had to ride on Kirara's back for a day or two. InuYasha took a sniff and started to have some curiosity. "You actually sleep on that rag?" he whispered so lowly not even humans can hear. "Well it's better than nothing" I said coolly as I started to curl up. My naginata was right next to my bag, I polished each time I get a chance too. Takeya told me it belonged to my ancestors, it's rightfully mine. "You've been here for three days already why do run off like that?" he whispered again. "I do that because I like to feel at peace, you should try it sometime" I said now my attention at the stubborn hanyou. "Wench! There's no such thing as peace when your hanyou" he spat, still at a low whisper.

"Maybe you should stop living like that, there are other things other than saying oh I'm InuYasha I'm a hanyou boo hoo" I said back "Face it InuYasha your not the only one with problems" he looked at me like he was ready to burst but he didn't want to wake everyone up. I could hear his thoughts...cursing me. '_Just keep doing that puppy boy...I'll make sure Kagome sits you more than your face can handle!'_ I thought furiously. But I let out a low sigh and went to sleep. It was my third night actually sleeping for more then two hours. I laughed to myself, when Kagome and Shippo kept on poking me with sticks trying to wake me. Sango and Miroku burst out laughing when all of sudden InuYasha was face first into the ground. It wasn't my fault it was a natural reflex I picked up.Tomorrow I was going to let InuYasha get some sleep, he's always awake whenever I sleep. Is this how it feels tofeel safe,out of harms way? I felt like that the two years I spent training with Takeya.

I owe it to him, he asked me...personaly to join his group he personaly told me everything about Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Kagome's a girl from the future, Shippo is an orphaned kitsune, Miroku is a perverted monk, so he says and Sango is a demon slayer. All of them have one major thing in common they are after...**_Naraku_**.He told me about what happened with all of them that Kagome fell through a well into this time and somehow brought back the Shikon no Tama, Miroku got thathole in his hand because Naraku has cursed his family with it, Naraku attackedSango's village and put her brother under a spellnow he can't remember her. Shippo'sfather was killed by theThunder Brothers and ended up joining them. That' s the basic overview of the odd group.InuYasha didn't say much about his life story, I could tell he's notopen with his life.

My eyes felt all heavy and I started to go into a deep sleep as I put my head on my blanket. I felt something cover me, something nice and warm I opened my eyes a little to see a new blanket there. I guess he also wants peace.

**

* * *

NO MORE POV**

Kara yawned as they walked north into the mountains, thanks to Kara's sources they had some hope that Naraku would be waiting for them. Either that or save them the trouble of the long journey he could just come and fight. But everyone knew that it will never happen, Kara stayed in the back as usualher purple cloak blowing behind her. Her naginata placed behind her back and her bag swung over shoulders. "Kara? Are you sure Naraku would head toward the mountains?" Sango asked turning her head towards her. "That's what the villagers told me, they say that a dark aura has been forming in the mountains" Kara said. "What if their lying?" Kagome asked. "I can tell if there lying or not, it sort of a gift" she said smiling. Kagome smiled back she then walked along side InuYasha.

" How long will it be to get there?" Shippo asked looking at InuYasha. "How would I know? We're moving a lot slower thanks to the extra wieght" InuYasha answered. Kara knew that he meant her, '_That jackass!'_ Kara thought infuriated. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango also knew what he meant too, Kara took out a needle from the pouch on her leg. She walked up next to InuYasha, he snorted and kept on walking. Kara looked at Shippo and showed him the needle, he smiled mischieviously "InuYasha!" Shippo said.

"What!"

At that moment Kara placed the needle at the base of his neck. He froze, unable to move Kara had paralized him. Everyone had stopped, Shippo burst out in laughter at the sight. InuYasha was paralyzed thanks to Kara's special needles. "Kara what did you do to him?" Miroku asked poking InuYasha's head with his staff. "Where do I begin to explain this" Kara said happily seeing InuYasha's reactions. "You see at the base of his neck there's a special place where all special signals are made to make his body move" Kara said pointing at his neck. InuYasha was pissed off _'That WENCH! She actually paralyzed me!'_ InuYasha thought with a lot of anger and humiliation.

"InuYasha do you promise not to say stuff like that about me?" Kara said in an inoccent tone. By the way his eyes looked, it seemed like a yes. "Good boy InuYasha" Kara said ready pull out the needle. As she did "How dare you do that to me!" InuYasha yelled. "Uh-oh knew that was coming" Kara said smiling getting ready to run. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome sat down as the two hanyou began chasing each other. "This is great Kara is the coolest!" Shippo said eating some candy watching the show.

"It seems that Kara has a lot of tricks in that mind of hers" Miroku said looking at Kara and InuYasha dodging each other. "I think she just wanted to have some fun after what happened her" Sango said placing her boomerang down. "Yeah, but I have to admit Kara has a lot of spirit she doesn't even mind that she's hanyou" Kagome said looking at her friends. "I know what you mean, InuYasha never feels that way about being hanyou the ones that we met from time to time are ashamed or angry because there part human or part youkai" Sango said sadly. "Kara is different even when she's been attacked or mistreated she's still happy" Miroku said rubbing his chin.

"I guess that's what gets her through that, always smiling and laughing" Kagome said. Kara appeared laughing and rolling onto her back as InuYasha came back panting and but his anger toward her vanished, he actually had fun. "This was a great, I needed some fun" Kara said wiping away a tear. "Kara do you think you can teach me how to use those needles?" Shippo asked. Kara smiled, "Sure if you want to memorize 1500 needle points" she said rubbing his head. His jaw dropped, "Never mind I rather watch you" he said shaking his head.

Kara brought fun back into there journey, they headed on feeling happier than when they started. After five hours of walking InuYasha called for a rest. Kara sat down and layed on her back, "Time is like the water, never stopping, never ending. Life is like theearth never breaking, never endingAs we live our lives we walk the long paths of destiny" Kara sang quietly. Kagome heard her what she was singing, and walked on over. "Hey Kagome having fun?" Kara asked happily. "Yeah, what you did to InuYasha that was a moment I will always remember well" Kagome said smiling. "So what were you singing? It sounded really good" Kagome said. "Oh that? It was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little apparantly it's the only thing that wouuld soothe me out of a nightmare" Kara said sitting up right.

"Oh sorry" Kagome said. "Don't worry about it, it's such a beautiful day out I just decided to sing it" Kara said looking up into the sky. Her black hair blew in the breeze so did Kagome's hair.

"It's been a long time since I sang it, I'm surprised that I even remember it" Kara said getting up. She stretched outher arms and legs and looked over at Kagome. _'Must behard forher'_ Kagome thought sadly. Kara heard it instantly."C'mon, I'm starving and I love that food fromyour era!" Kara said changing the subject. The wind flew by them anda stream ofblossoms was in the air. Kara walked over theothers,smiling gorging down her portion of ramen.

_'Why am I so jealous? So what! She's happy it's not like she's been through everything I went through!_'InuYasha thought stubbornly. '_Why is she so happy about being hanyou...it's a dishonor, it's a disgrace to life itself!_' InuYasha thought again. Kara heard his thoughts and instantly felt ashamed. _'Is that how he really feels about being a hanyou that it's a disgrace?'_ Kara thought. '_Am I really that different from other hanyou, I guess not'_ she thought again her mind flowing with more questions.

They were attacked by some youkai, they sensed the jewel that was around Kagome's neck. Kagome felt thefamiliar crawling sensation of jewelshards. "InuYasha! They have jewel shards!" Kagome yelled as she got out an arrow andher bow. "Excellent Naraku is just giving the jewel away, making my job more easier!" InuYasha saidslashing the neck of another. a shard fell and he grabbed putting it in a small pouch.Kagomeshot out anarrow that went straight for one of the flying ones. Miroku was sucking them up with his wind tunnel and Sango was using her boomerang cutting them up into small peices. Shippo shapeshifted into one of the bigger youkai started to fight head on.

Kara sliced them up with her naginata, with excellent ease more were coming and more and more. "Miroku you can't keep this up any longer" Sango said knowingly. "What else am I suppised to do?" Miroku said. "Just keep on dodging them" Sango said sending her boomerang back at one of the stronger ones. Kara backflipped into the air anf brought her naginata down onto the head of one of the bigger youkai. As she did, two little shards came onto the forest ground. "Yes" Kara said landing with a soft thud.

She looked around and saw everyone fighting even Shippo and Kagome, '_Damn, if there this powerful than Naraku must be ten times as strong'_ Kara thought in amazement. InuYasha looked like he needed help, since most of the youkai were after him because Kagome had the jewel...well half of it anyway. Kara lunged in, and helped InuYasha with most of youkai. Helping Kara thought she was doing, but to InuYasha it was just another way to tick him off. As Kara sliced the head of another youkai Shippo gave her some praise, "Thanks" Kara said smiling. InuYasha didn't know why he started to feel a lot of anger towards her, "What the hell is your problem?" InuYasha said pushing her to the ground.

Kara looked up at him startled, "My problem what the hell is yours?' Kara said getting up. "My problem is you! Ever since you joined us you've been showing off and getting me even more ticked off!" InuYasha yelled. "If I remember correctly InuYasha, you wanted my help, I came in on my own free will!" Kara yelled back. "InuYasha please, she's just trying to help" Kagome said trying to calm him down. It was his pride, he couldn't swallow it so he kept on yelling at her. "You know what InuYasha, your problem is that you want to bethe one with the problems, well guess what you're not, you just everyone to feel sorry for you!" Kara yelled trying to make her point. "Your problem is that you don't give a shit on what happens to everyone around you, your always in your own little world.Well it comes down to reality, no one is like you!" InuYasha said pointing a finger at her. "You don't even know me! You don't know what I know, you don't know what I can do" Karaargued "Your judging me just because I don't mind being hanyou?That's being pathetic!" Kara said almot bursting out in tears.

InuYasha could tell she had something to hide, she was keeping a secret andhe wanted to know why. "You've been keeping a secret, is that why you'vebeen running out into the night. And don't give me that bullshit that you want to find peace, tell me right here right now!" InuYasha accused. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were rendered speechless. If they got into thisfight who knows what will happen. Kara's head was downher hands turned into fists and InuYasha saw something he never saw before_,goldentears._He then knew he gone to far, everyone knew he'd gone to far. Kara wasn't a normal hanyou, she was special.

"I wanted to keep this a secret from all of you...because I knew you wouldn't want me here" Kara looked up at InuYasha her tears gleaming down her face. "I really wanted to keep it from you, the reason why I go there at night is because I countdown the days before I change" Kara said even more tears running. "Up north I'm considered a legend, every Dragon Hunter in the world probably wants me, to get a hold of my blood, even youkai and hanyou are trying to track me down" she said taking out a dagger from her pouch. "The reason why they want my blood? It's considered rare to be what I am...a dragon hanyou" she said "Dragon han- I don't turn..._human" _

InuYasha too a step back '_That's impossible, all hanyous have to turn human...but the way she sounded, she sounded afraid of me" _He thoguht. "Isn't this what you wanted InuYasha, to wish on the jewel so you can become a full youkai? So I'm to give you a little taste of it!" Kara said, with the dagger she had in her hand she cut her arm, and blood started to come from it. "Now you don't have to travel for that jewel anymore! C'mon InuYasha is this what you wanted, all you need to do is taste it you don't have to have that burden anymore!" Kara said now the blood coming down to her hands. She started to cry again, hot tears trailing down again.

With out a word, she left crying. InuYasha stood there in awe she wasn't the one causing the problems he was. Ever since he could remember he wanted to wish on the jewel to become a youkai, but this girl showed a different side to it. She wants to remain a hanyou, then she has the burden of turning into what a youkai the plain opposite? Kagome looked at InuYasha painfully, so did everyone else. Miroku, Sango and Shippo left Kagome was the only one who could talk to InuYasha when he was like this.

"InuYasha?"

He didn't answer those words were still fresh in his head, there are other things bigger then him Kara was one of them, Naraku was another. "You deserve at least 50 sits for waht you did to her, InuYasha. She just wanted to help" Kagome said walking toward him. " But I'm not going to do that. Kara's not here to replace you, she never will replace you, this isjust jealousy but what you did made her cry. Now she revealed something that always haunted her since the day her parents were killed"

She took his hand and grasped it, "InuYasha I know you'll never do this, but you have to apologize to her, she deserves your respect" Kagome said. He still didn't say anything, but hetightened his grip a little as a sign he will apologize.Kagome smiled at him, _'Kara is changing people, she just doesn't seeit' _Kagomethought as InuYasha flew into the directionwhere Kara left.The sun was setting the cool breezecoming down to where Kagome was standing. Her jetlack hair blowingbehind her. Kagome walked back to the others, smiling knowing that InuYasha would return having apologized to Kara.

He tracked her scent down to a forest, just a few miles where he left the others. InuYasha's ears were at it's highest degree so he could hear Kara. InuYasha didn't dare call out her name, with his expierences with Kagome when she got mad. It's better not to call out her name. He caught the scent of blood, not strong but it was her blood, her scent. InuYasha quickly headed in that direction.

**

* * *

KARA'S POV**

I sat on the limb of a tree, thinking, crying and more crying. My arm, where I cut myself was completley healed but I didn't give a fuck. '_Is that what all hanyous think of me, that I'm just another hanyou wanting to become youkai'_ I thought as the breeze swept over, if my parents didn't die if all of this was a dream, would I be happy? Would I have friends? Would I be loved? I shook my head and looked up into the sky. I should of declined there offer, actually InuYasha's offer on joining them. I think my main purpose in life is to bring pain in life...oh what a special power that is.

As I leaned my head against the tree trunk, I wanted to sleep what if they're worried, what if they're not and they left already? I shook my head again, I felt dizzy Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome care about me they treated me not asa hanyou but as a person. InuYasha is the one that treats me like dirt, why would he treat me like that, like I was nothing or meant nothing. I should of known better, but hey that's what you get for trusting a hanyou. Especially one like InuYasha, night came by quickly the stars gleamed as if jealous of me. Who would be jealous of a hanyou? I guess I should of known by now that a lot of people will always be jealous of me because...I don't turn human.

_'What's the goddamn point of all of this!_'Ithought crossing myarms_.'I hate turning full dragon, I alwayshated it...but I have to live with that burden...and livewith the fact thatI'm not like other hanyou' _I calmed down and closed my eyes the night's cool breeze felt relaxing when it touched my skin. '_I have to admit, I'm jealous of InuYasha he's the luckiest hanyou in the world...no doubt' _I thought as sleep was getting a lot more heavier. '_I mean he has friends, a lot of hanyou don't travel with anyone, we're basically loners were opposed from both sides human and youkai' _

A familiar scent reached my senses, of all people who would follow me it was the least person I would have expected...InuYasha. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want? It's too late to change anything as much as I want too" I said looking away from him. He didn't say anything...for once. He just sat on the limb I was on. His face looking ashamed and pititful. "You know why, I hate turning full dragon?" I said my arms crossing them selves. I was looking straight at him now. "Since you always have everything figured out, I'll tell you" I said "I turn dragon on the night of the crescent moon, and you know that it's only in a few days" I added.

He looked at me, "Almost all the Dragon Hunters up north know my changing day, because some of the pure dragons wanted revenge against me so he fucking told every Dragon Hunter he could find my changing day" I said closing my eyes. " I never knew it was that hard, I always thought being youkai gives you respect...honor" InuYasha spoke up. I opened my eyes "One time they could of killed me, slain me to exact I got angry and I sort of killed half of them" I said brusing the strand of hair out of my face. "You really believe that InuYasha? That being a full youkai gives you any respect any honor? It just brings fear InuYasha and honor what about it you have more honor than most hanyou I've met" I said uncrossing my arms. "What do you mean? Hanyou is just another way to say disgusting, filthy, dishonorable thing that is a disgrace to the world" InuYasha said flatly.

"This is what I have been believing for the past eight years I've been living with the fact that youkai, human even other hanyou have been trying to killme including Naraku" I said. "Than you got that all wrong InuYasha, I believe honor is living with that, living a life that nobody wants and despises"

InuYasha looked at me I heard his thought '_What is it about this girl? She has more knowledge most people in the era'_ I took that thought as a compliment. I wastrying to getthose three words outta his mouth, I put my hand overone of my little ears to hear what he was going tosay. "I-I-I a-am s-s-sorry" he saidjust below a whisper.

"Now was that so hard?" I said laughing. He laughed too and he grabbed my head, he began rubbingit. "Stop it! Icried out. "Do the othersthink..." My voice trailed off, "Nah,they understand" he said and he leapt off outta sight.

They understand, they willalways understand as I leapt toward camp the were laughing and talking. As I came it all stopped "What ever seen a hanyou before?" I said placing my hands on my hips. They all smiled, "You sure you're okay?' Kagome said. "Positive, oh an one more thing that I've been meaning to tell you guys" I began rolling my eyes. "What?" Sango asked. "I can sort of hear thoughts" I said flatly.

"You can WHAT?" InuYasha shouted.

"That is so cool!" Shippo said.

"Oh boy this is going to be fun" Sango said.

The last thing Iknew I was being chased my InuYasha again. "It's not my fault it's my dragon abilities!" I said trying to outrun him.I heard the familiar laughter of Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo _'All they needed was some _fun' I thought as I leapt up intothe air.

For the first time in my life, I was happy, truley happy.

They trusted me and I trusted them.

**

* * *

/AN: This is the longest one I wrote 4306...HOLY CUBUMBAS. Anywho! Chapter 8 is coming up soon. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I love writing this fic! It's fun to write and imagine it. Thanks again ReviewerWriter and Silversnapdragon for taking the time to write a review. Woot!**

**Signed, **

**MistressofMagicks **


	8. Unleashed

**AN: Sorry I haven't** **updated in a while, but I had to go and write stories and draw sketches for my auditions. So here's the long awaited chapter 8. Now recap of the last one, after defeating a youkai InuYasha got mad at Kara causing her to reveal one of her darkest secrets. More is to be unleashed as this chapter develops. This is going to start off in Kara's POV when she's in her dragon form. Let's give a special thanks to Silversnapdragon for adding my story to her favorites list. And SuperAnimeGirl. So let's get this chapter going. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Unleashed

I looked at them and I smiled they were awaiting my transformation from a hanyou to a dragon. I had told them that I can get a little delirious because I only met them a while ago. Miroku had to paint a symbol on my forehead, for me not to forget them. As the sun set, I began to feel the familiar surge of power coming forth as I felt the dragon magick. For the first time, I didn't cry when I turned into my dragon form. I heard them gasp when my eyes turned black. My transformation starts with my eyes, then it starts with skin turning it into scales, then my ears turning them into horns, I begin to grow wings, then I slowly take the form of a dragon. I landed with a thud in front of them; I was a lot bigger now than I was a few months ago. I was looked down at them; they had a shocked look on there faces.

_'I can't talk, I have to communicate through thoughts'_ I thought into there minds. They all stared at me, with even more shock _'I didn't make this up you know, now I have to spread my wings out a bit so can you back up a bit?'_ I asked rolling my eyes. Everyone took three steps back, I spread my wings out and I growled with pleasure.

"So are you ready to go yet" InuYasha said in his normal impatience. '_InuYasha, I'm going to be a dragon tonight and tomorrow' _I communicated, '_Kagome can you give me my bag please?' _I thought looking at her. Kagome went to my bag, "What do you want?" Sango asked. _'We're in Dragon Hunter territory so you guys have to be my owners…someone has to use those reins and pretend that I'm there's'_ I explained digging my now long snout into the bag. I found the tethered reins, it was made out of black leather too so whoever was riding me can have a good grip. 'Sango can put the reins on m? I said into her mind. She had an awkward expression on her face_ 'you guys will get used it, it's just that I can't speak normal tongue, when I'm in this form I can only speak dragon tongue'_ I explained even further "Never knew it was that complicated" Shippo said walking closer towards me. Sango got on to my neck and began to put the bit in my mouth, I hated the metal taste of it but it would keep me safe.

She was done, and I thanked her by growling slowly._ 'I'm ready to go'_ I thought. Everyone started to head off, and I followed close behind them Miroku had to hold my reins. I growled at him each time he pulled to hard making my teeth hurt. I walked on all fours, since my vision and hearing improved it hurt when I kept on hearing everyone talking. I looked in the distance, and saw that there was a lot of villages near by, I smelled the familiar scent of dragon's blood. It was an awful scent, dragon's blood; I lowered my head as a sign of respect for the dragon, whoever it was. _'Tomorrow you have to act your best, because I smell dragon's blood'_ I thought into InuYasha's mind. "I don't smell anything" InuYasha snapped back._ 'You're not a dragon, baka!'_ I yelled into his mind. It hurt his head, I could tell. I chuckled, "InuYasha shouldn't we stop now?" Kagome asked. "Fine" InuYasha said stubbornly. I know that there's something between those two before they found out I can hear thoughts they would talk about one and other like crazy. They would go into these fantasy worlds, it's great but now I find that rarely. Crap.

InuYasha found a good spot there was a single tree there so he could go and sulk. Miroku let go of my reins and went toward Sango, they make the perfect couple so do InuYasha and Kagome. I went toward my spot, Kagome was making dinner again it was ramen and some weird dessert. I didn't feel like eating, for some reason I kept on looking at the moon, I was counting down the seconds, minutes, hours till I turned back to my old self again. "Hey aren't you hungry, usually you would be eating more than InuYasha by now" Kagome came over to my side._ 'When I'm like this, I don't like to eat but thanks anyway'_ I thought into her mind. Sango came up with us; I guess she wanted to talk too. "So our mysterious dragon doesn't have an appetite" Miroku said laughing. I swished my tail and I wrapped it around his waist causing to scream out like a little girl. Everyone started to laugh at this I hung him on the trees' branch,_ "_Can you put me down please?_"_ Miroku said frustrated I used my tail again, and I lowered him down_ 'Miroku you should know that a dragon's tail can be very dangerous, so watch it!'_ I thought into his mind.

As it got later Kagome and Sango went toward there spots and began to get ready for bed. Shippo yawned and curled up in his spot near Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango got out her blanket and slept near Miroku, Kirara this time slept with her mistress. InuYasha of course was up in his tree_, 'InuYasha I'll take first watch'_ I said into his mind. He snorted as his response, InuYasha and I have gotten a little bit closer since my whole episode with him almost a week ago. As he was sleeping, I stood up and flew up into the sky and started looking into the distance. The smell of dragon's blood lingered in the air still; if Takeya was here he would find the Dragon Hunters and slay them. But I could never kill, eat a human I was never hungry enough to actually do that. The other hanyous have said that they are weak, cheap meat. But I would never go to that level, that's not where I lie. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my vision and I opened them again, my eyes turn into a red-scarlet color. I could see the village, and I saw in the middle of town a pot as I concentrated even more I saw that it was a pot filled with dragon blood. My stomach started to turn and I felt like heaving, the scent and look of dragon blood is the worst thing you could see and smell.

I glided down and I stayed up only to have that awful recurring vision of the pot filled with dragon blood. Since I have the reins they can't touch me because they think that I'm owned. But wild dragons are sometimes forced into hiding; sometimes they will go down and start attacking people. Takeya told me about the Dragon Codes that no dragon could destroy another being without being threatened at first. What a protective law that is. I laid my head down on the soft grass, feeling the cool summer's breeze.

After a few hours InuYasha woke up "Hey, it's my turn" he said in his usual annoyed with the world way. I nodded my head without giving any remark. I fell asleep almost instantly, hearing the heartbeats of my companions, it was a peaceful sound very peaceful.

* * *

I would turn back into hanyou when the sun sets, by now everyone was getting used to my dragon form. I still wouldn't eat not until the sun sets. It was one of those very cloudy mornings; the smell of mist filled my nose as took a deep breath. The reins hurt my mouth very bad since I slept with it on. "Kara it looks like it hurts, c'mon let me take it off" Sango said to me. I growled lowly because it did hurt, '_Thank the gods, and please take this fucking thing off of me!'_ I thought into her mind. "Open your mouth" she said. I opened my mouth and she took it of gently, I felt relieved I knew that I had to put that blasted thing in my mouth again. I didn't want to tell them about the pot of dragon blood they would probably think that I'm a coward.

Kagome made some breakfast from her era "You have to eat something Kara" Kagome said to me. '_Not until the sun sets tonight_' I thought into her mind. She nodded in understanding; Shippo on the other hand began to ask questions on my dragon powers. I should have taken InuYasha's advice and bash him up the head but the kitsune is a curious one. So I tried my best to answer each question some of them were good and some of them were just...annoying.

"Can we please hurry up?" InuYasha said crossing his arms. "We'll leave soon InuYasha" Kagome said. "Kara are you sure you want to through that village?" Miroku asked me. 'Don't_ worry about me as long as someone holds my reins I'm fine_' I thought into his mind. He nodded "Kara you don't look so good, are you sure?" Sango asked. _'I said don't worry, besides I've been through this before of course I actually almost got slain'_ I thought into her mind. "I'm all set now let's get going" Kagome said standing up. "Finally!" InuYasha exclaimed. I got up so did, Miroku, Sango and Shippo and we were off.

**

* * *

NO MORE POV...**

'_All right can you put this on? 'Kara_ thought into Sango's mind. They reached the village they were just a mile away from it and Kara has been a bit jumpy as they were walking. "Okay, Okay I will just stay calm" Sango said getting the reins from Kara's bag. Kara opened her mouth and Sango placed the bit in there, she swung the reins over her head. '_Thank you'_ she said. Miroku took the reins and began to guide the young dragon. '_Miroku! Don't pull so hard!'_ she yelled out as the pain of the bit grew more inside of her mouth. He began to rub his head closing one eye "For gods' sake that hurt Kara!" Miroku said. Kara just growled and kept on walking, she stopped when Miroku tried to pull her reins, and Kara began to cough out blood.

'_It's okay just don't pull the reins so hard'_ Kara thought into Miroku's mind. After that Miroku began to guide her gently instead of pulling the reins like she was a stubborn donkey. Kara was now relaxed, but when she entered the village things changed. Villagers began to stare at them like they were sick people. Miroku was nodded with respect a few eyebrows were raised at Kagome and Sango because of her weapon and Kagome's clothes. Shippo didn't really care that he was stared at. InuYasha though got a different perspective of things, sure staring wasn't all that bad but what they say to him is a lot worse.

'_We should get that Dragon Hunter here; he might slay that dragon we'll pay him extra for that filthy mutt'_

Kara heard that so did InuYasha but he didn't care so did Kara, as they reached the middle of the village they saw the pot that Kara has been having recurring thoughts about. "What is that?" Shippo asked with curiosity. '_Dragon's Blood'_ Kara thought into Shippo's mind. He stayed quiet when he looked at Kara's sad face. They began to reach the end, when all of a sudden a young man appeared. he had dark red hair and electric green eyes. "You" he said pointing at Miroku. "Is that your dragon?" he asked.

Miroku hesitated, "Yes, this is my dragon" he said. "Now you know so get out of our way" InuYasha said his anger rising. "Was I talking to you?" he said looking at him with complete disgust. "I need to expect it" he said walking around the group. The young man began to look Kara over, "How much is she worth?" he said with a smirk. "A good dragon is hard to come by these days" he said smiling a very evil grin. "She's not for sale" Kagome spoke up her own anger rising. "Not even if I told you where the best gold is stashed?" he said looking quite disappointed. "We wouldn't trade her for all the gold in the world now if you're done we would like to get going" InuYasha said knowing that this bastard would surely kill her.

Kara began to smile; her friends were defending her against this creep. "I'm not quite finished yet, final offer I'll sell you a dragon heart and all the gold you desire" he said crossing his arms. "That is sick!" Sango said, Kirara who was on her neck began to growl. Kara began to get mad, '_There's no way in hell! I'm not worth that shit!_ Kara thought privately. She roared lowly at the Dragon Hunter, "My she's a violent one isn't she" he said glaring at them. The Dragon Hunter left them alone as they continued to walk away. As they left little boys began to throw rocks at Kara's head and body. Some so sharp, causing her to bleed.

They finally left that village feeling very sorry for Kara, even InuYasha.

'_Now you know why I have to keep this thing on, Dragon Hunters love it when a dragon is up for sale so they could kill it and destroy it' _Kara thought into there minds. "That man was sick, in fact that whole village was sick" Kagome said. "Who would want a dragon heart!" she yelled out.  
'_Dragon heart is a good source of medicine can cure almost any disease' _Kara thought in there minds. "Oh" Kagome said calming down. "Without those reins they would kill you? Sell all your body parts?" Miroku asked.

Kara nodded, her eyes showing how painful it was for her. '_Sango can you please take this off now!'_ she thought in her mind. Sango smiled and walked up to her. "Sure now hold still since Miroku doesn't know how to guide you right, I'll be taking his place" Sango said smiling. '_Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!'_ I exclaimed with excitement. '_No offense Miroku but you suck!' _I thought into his mind. "Very funny" he said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. The reins came off and Kara began to fly straight into the air. "What the hell is she doing?" InuYasha asked. "She's happy I guess either that or she's looking for something" Kagome said giggling.

The clouds were thick and gray as Kara looked up the mist filled her nose. "Boy it's going to rain" Shippo said looking up at the sky. '_It'll rain tonight'_ Kara said into his mind. "How do you know that?" Shippo asked. _'The clouds are heading in the direction we are going and the mist hasn't hit the ground yet, so tonight it will rain'_ she explained. "Wow" Shippo said in amazement. "By the looks of it we might have to stay in a village" Miroku said. "No way! Not until Kara turns back, you know what happened in that other village" Sango said. "Kara said that it's not going to rain till tonight so we're not that screwed" Shippo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we shouldn't be talking about rain we should be talking about the jewel" InuYasha said. It's been quite uneventful for the past few days, '_The thing is that Naraku is waiting' _Kara thought into there minds. '_He's a patient one'_ she added. " That is true InuYasha, he's just waiting for the perfect moment" Kagome said to him. "He's getting every ass he can get to get us, that's his plan" InuYasha said crossing his arms. "Even if that's the case InuYasha he wouldn't be wasting the jewel like that, it just doesn't seem right" Miroku said. "Kara do you know why he's up north?" Sango asked. '_I really don't know, but I know he's getting stronger I can feel it in the earth'_ she said to them. "All I know that he's feeding off the jewel" InuYasha said. They stayed quiet after that, Kara smelled the air and a smile grew on her face.

She stopped, they didn't noticed until the felt wind around them, "What is she doing?" InuYasha said as the sand reached up into his nose. Kara took flight, and she went up towards the clouds. She was looking for someone, someone special. She reached her highest height and began making her dragon calls. As she did, the gang was bewildered. "I think she's calling someone" Kagome guess as she began rubbing her ear. "I agree" Miroku said.

**

* * *

POV...**

It's been a long time since I've seen her, how many months? About 12, a year. I heard her dragon calls, and my heart skipped a beat. I spread my wings and I flew toward the calls and I saw her my niece, Kara. I roared back and I flew toward her, she and I slammed into each other. Baring our teeth playfully, than we flew toward the ground. In instant I realized we had company or she had company. I looked at her in question then I looked at them it was an odd group a slayer, a monk, a kitsune, a miko and what seemed to be a hanyou.

"Don't worry, they're my friends" she replied in dragon tongue I trusted her.

I bowed my head down as a sign of greeting. '_My name is Takeya, a close friend of Kara'_ I said into there minds. They must have been used to it, thanks to Kara. The miko introduced her first. "My name is Kagome" she said smiling. "I'm Sango" the slayer said next. The monk "I'm Miroku" he said. "Shippo" the kitsune. Then there goes the hanyou who particularly introduced him with a snort. "Sorry InuYasha doesn't have manners" Kagome said. I had a smile curl upon my lips.

I than looked over at Kara who rolled her eyes, "That's InuYasha one of the rudest of hanyou" she said. I had to laugh at that. "We have much to talk about, will your friends like to join us?" I asked her. She nodded, '_Would you guys like to come with me, I'm going to change soon and I haven't seen Takeya in a long time'_ she said to them. They nodded and smiled in understanding. InuYasha began to object but Kagome put a hand over his mouth. "We'll be happy to come" Kagome said. I lowered my neck, '_Get on, it's a lot faster by flight'_ I thought into there minds. Kagome got on, then Sango and Miroku. There wasn't enough room for InuYasha and Shippo so they got one Kara. '_Hold on' _I thought into all there minds. And together we took off at such speeds that I could of sworn InuYasha yell slow down.

I knew from the start that InuYasha was the type that was so impatient, but I kept that thought to myself. "Takeya how long have you known Kara?" Kagome asked me. '_Since the day she was born'_ I thought into her mind. '_She was very hyperactive, she would get into so much trouble' _I added. She laughed, "We already know that, she brought fun back to our journey" she told me. _'That's my Kara'_ I thought back. "Anyway how long has it been since Kara has seen you" Sango asked. _'About a year now'_ I said to her. "She must have been traveling a lot" Miroku said. _'She's been traveling since she was seven years old'_ I said answering there question to the best of my ability. Kara is not ready to hear who I truly am.

"We're getting close aren't we?" Kara said to me. "Yes" I said plainly. I could smell my dwellings, and I started to hover closer to the ground. Kara did the same and in seconds we were in the plain. They looked a little bit, confused they were shocked when I opened the door that was in the ground. It was a flight of stairs. Kagome, Sango and Miroku climbed off my neck. Kara lowered her neck so InuYasha and Shippo could get off. "Why do you live underground?" Shippo asked me. '_Because Dragon Hunters start hunting and well I wouldn't want my body parts get thrown to every corner of the world'_ I said to him. As we walked down, I breathed fire so there would be some light in this place.

There was another door, I had to speak in dragon tongue to open the door. A silver light appeared and there they were dumbfounded to see a home. '_What? You've never seen a house before?'_ I said smiling. They cautiously walked in but Shippo began to explore around. I could feel Kara was going to change back soon, '_So tell me how this group met?'_ I said into there minds. Everyone smiled, except for InuYasha and began to tell there life story, except for InuYasha. I felt shocked that they were all after Naraku. I than thought that old prophecy it truly is going to pass. But that old shrine has been destroyed for years. But I knew that I had to tell them somehow, but the only person that will get really hurt is going to be Kara.

I listened to them, and all of a sudden we began talking like we have known each other for years. After 2 hours I felt Kara starting to get a little jumpy, because it was almost time for her to turn back into a hanyou. '_Well Kara is going to be happy she's going to turn back into a hanyou'_ Takeya said to them. "I'm happy for her" Kagome said to me. I nodded, 'It's almost time' Kara thought out loud. Everyone seemed relaxed, mostly everyone. InuYasha was there sitting next to Kagome cross legged with the expression called angry with the world. I knew that expression well, that was Sano's look. The thunder came rolling down, and I could feel the dragon magick in the air. So did the rest of the group, Kara's black eyes began to grow lighter until, they were blue. Her tail disappeared, her scales turned into skin, her horns spiraled down into her ears, than her transformation was complete and she was a hanyou again.

"Oh man I can talk again" she said laughing. "Nice to see we can hear your voice again Kara must be a burden" Sango said to her. "You're telling me, I was about to burst especially with that Dragon Hunter near" she said . My heart stopped, Kara felt it "What's wrong Takeya you know that I've seen plenty of Dragon Hunters before?" Kara said to me slightly hurt. '_You didn't just come from a village did you'_ I thought out loud for all can hear.

"Yeah we did and there was a man there, he was in our way, he wanted to give all the gold he can find for Kara" InuYasha said for the first time to me. '_This isn't good, not good at all, that village is a Dragon Hunter Refuge!'_ I thought aloud. "You mean there's more of those people?" Kagome said remembering that he would have sold a dragon heart for Kara. "I knew that their was something wrong with that village" Sango said. "What are we worrying about? He wouldn't have the guts to follow us" InuYasha said. '_Those type of Dragon Hunters would follow us! ' _I said aloud. Kara seemed hurt now "This is all my fault I should have said something, I thought that you guys might of that I was a coward" Kara said rubbing her arm. "They wouldn't find us down here would they?" Miroku asked. '_They might,' _I said to them.

"We're going to have to leave, he was willingly to give everything to have Kara, and he might come and get her in a different way" InuYasha said standing up. Kara stood up, "I'm going out, I need to check things out" she said looking at me with sad eyes. "Don't worry I'll be quick" she added. She glanced over at Sango, knowing what it was she threw over her naginata. With that she was off. "Takeya? Are you sure they would follow us I mean they wouldn't take that risk would they" Sango asked standing up so did Miroku and Kagome.

'_I'm not sure but the other dragons have spoken of an elite team of Dragon Hunters apparently they know more about Kara than I do'_ I thought into there minds. "But what are they after?" Miroku asked. "Her Blood of course! You know how rare it is to be her and since some bastard told every freakin' hunter he could find her changing day well this is what happens!" InuYasha said. '_InuYasha is right, that elite team might be coming and from the looks of it they will, there's another way outta here just follow me'_ I said to them agreeing. "What about Kara?" Shippo said to me. '_She'll be fine'_ I said unsure about my words.

**

* * *

NO MORE POV...**

Kara darted across the forest feeling guilty for what happened she smelled smoke, which got her even madder. _'I fucking hate this! I can't have one moment of peace of life_' Kara thought as she rand turning her hands into her fists. She suddenly stopped as the smell got stronger, she stopped in a clearing. She sneaked behind one of the bushes and saw them circling around a fire and out came the body of a dragon. Kara's eyes widened as the began to gut it and began to eat it. Kara almost threw up, "Who would do such a thing?" she said to herself. "You know why they do that Kara, because they are sick people" Takeya said from behind. "Oh my god! Don't scare me like that Takeya!" Kara said in her dragon tongue. "Shhhh" he whispered. "They might hear us, anyway your friends are waiting for you" Takeya said. "I'm so sorry Takeya they must have followed my magick trail and they got that other dragon" Kara said sadly. "It wasn't your fault, don't worry Serna lived a long life" Takeya whispered. "You knew her! Thanks for making me feel better" she said back looking at him.

"She was bound to die any day now that's life Kara just live with it" Takeya said. Kara nodded and headed in the direction he was pulling her in. "I'm happy for you Kara" Takeya said to her. "Why?" she asked. "You finally made some friends, but I don't like InuYasha though he's very self centered" he said smiling. "That's what makes InuYasha, InuYasha without him I would probably still be at that other side of the forest" Kara said laughing. "I'm glad" he said walking with her.

"Hey Kara" Shippo said walking up to her. "Oh hey Shippo, well there having a feast tonight" she said sadly. "What happened Kara?" Kagome asked. "They followed my trail, instead of killing me they found another dragon" Kara said looking down. "It wasn't your fault, they're just sick people who need help" Sango said to her. Kara smiled, "Thanks, anyways it's getting very late and by the way the sky is looking it's going to rain tonight" Kara said.

Thunder and lightening filled the air, a scent brought along with it, a scent that they would never would have expected. Kara, Shippo, InuYasha and Takeya stopped dead in there tracks. "No fucking way, not now" InuYasha said. "What? What's going on?" Kagome said but her answer was replaced by the familiar crawling sensation of the jewel. "Naraku" she whispered wide eyed in fear. "Damn it he knows that I'm here" Kara said getting out thenaginata out of the sheath.

Takeya began to cough out blood, "What's wrong with him" InuYasha said. "Miasma, takes a lot out on dragons" Kara said going over to Takeya. "I'll be fine, I've grown quite used to this" Takeya said growling now. That's when they heard that laugh, the laugh that haunted Kara to this day.

"InuYasha I see you found that other excuse for a life" Naraku said darkly revealing himself. "I don't remember myself getting lost" Kara said putting her naginata in defensive position. InuYasha took out his own weapon the Tetsaiga, "C'mon and face us Naraku!" InuYasha hollered. At command Naraku appeared tentacles and all, "I see I came in just in time Kara you turned back from your dragon form" he said ignoring the others. "You seem so happy for that" Kara said getting annoyed by this.

Kagome looked at Kara, her aura it changed color again from light blue now to red. '_Why is that happening?'_ Kagome thought to herself. InuYasha attacked first, "Why are you sending lame youkai at us, have you lost your touch" InuYasha said slamming his sword against his tentacles. "You always think it's about you, that's one of your weaknesses InuYasha you always think of yourself" Naraku said plainly. Kagome sent an arrow at him, but it was in affective, "That miko of yours is pretty weak InuYasha maybe you should join my side, we could destroy these pathetic wastes" Naraku said to him. "In your dreams!" InuYasha said leaping away from him.

"WIND SCAR!"

The wind came from his sword causing it to tear up the earth straight at him. "Still using that pitiful attack?" he asked deflecting the Wind Scar easily. Kara slammed her naginata right against him, almost wounding him. "You didn't count on me to join them didn't you?" Kara said. "Actually I have been watching you for sometime now Kara, you have gotten quite powerful" Naraku said flinging her back. Kara landed with a soft thud. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled trying to divert Naraku toward him. '_Pathetic, I cursed him and he thinks that he could kill me with it'_ Naraku thought. He summoned his youkai bees and they began to swarm around Miroku's hand. He covered it cursing him at the same time; Kagome sent another arrow at him, this time it did some damage. Sango leapt up and sent her boomerang at Naraku but he ducked before it could have sliced his head off.

Takeya sent flame from the sky as he was in the air. Kara riding on his neck, "We have to find a weak spot" Kara said to Takeya. "On it" he said and glided down toward him. "This is the day you die" Kara said leaping from Takeya's neck. Kara got a piece of his shoulder but it instantly grew back, how she hated that power. InuYasha charged him with his sword again trying to cut off pieces of his tentacles, but more kept coming and coming.

Kara was in his reach, Kara took this advantage to really do some damage. But the unthinkable happened, Naraku did something that the InuYasha Crew would always remember for the rest of there lives. Arrows flew into them knocking them into the trees and they were hung there. All except for Kara, "What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha yelled trying to break free from the arrows. "Sorry InuYasha but those arrows were made especially for you" Naraku said grinning evilly. "I'm going to wipe that silly grin on your face" Kara said not sure what was his plan.

"They still don't know don't they?" Naraku said. "They don't need to know anything!" Kara yelled. "Oh really, wouldn't they like to know more about there newest recruit" he said grinning. "Shut your fucking mouth up!" Kara hollered out. "How whenever you get mad, bad things start to happen? Hmm...? You still remember that night don't you when the blood stained your hands as you tried to revive them" Naraku said laughing. "Stop it!" Kara said starting to get very pissed off.

"Whenever you try to do good, everything start to back fire don't they? Avalanches, earthquakes, your parents everything you cling onto even with the slightest memory of blood you kill them" Naraku said coolly with no emotion in his voice. At that moment, Naraku realized that this girl could destroy him but the jewel would protect him he has half of it. Tears started to form in her eyes, she yelled out and swung her naginata at him dodging and rolling his attacks. Than Naraku did something that got Kara to get even more enraged. He dug a tentacle right into her stomach, causing blood to come from her mouth.

She fell slowly to the floor, gasping for air clutching her stomach in agony. "Sweet little Kara, is that the best you can do, I should of killed you along with your parents may be than you wouldn't have felt so much pain" Naraku said with a grin. "You bastard" Kara said trying to control her anger. But the pain, the agony it just hurt to much Naraku was right in front of her ready to kill her. She slowly stood up, eyeing him with her crystal eyes. "I'm not as weak as you want me to believe" she said boldly. This time Naraku already knowing how fresh her memories are. "Why don't I give you a good look into your past Kara" he said diving for her.

Kara froze she was too weak to run; he grabbed her by the throat so hard that his claws began to dig into her neck. She yelled out Naraku began to send her back to the time her parents were killed.

_Flashes of Kara's Past_

_Naraku grabbing her by the throat. _

_Her father falling from battle, dead. _

_Her mother being stabbed by Naraku. _

_Kara digging up her parent's grave. _

_Her hands stained with crimson blood that of her parents. _

_End of Flashes. _

He threw Kara to the ground blood coming from her neck, her mouth and stomach. She weakly got on her fours coughing out the blood. Naraku began to laugh, knowing what it was to happen but before he could leave. The earth began to shake with revenge. Without a word, without any movement, Kara stood up ignoring the pain that was coming from her. Her eyes began to glow blue the Earth began to swallow Naraku waist deep, he just smiled. It was happening history was repeating itself. Kara screamed out the symbols forming on her face and hands that of words. The earth shook violently with rage as it did the trees began to fall and the earth sprang up. The InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Takeya were wide eyed with shock and fear. Kara was going to do it she was going to destroy Naraku.

What made that moment so amazing that Kara sent out a white wave of power it was so strong that the arrows that held her friends disappeared. Kara sent her hands out from her sides and brought them forward, huge boulders of earth followed in its path even the trees. Naraku than couldn't breath, blood started to pour from his body. It was so gruesome that Kagome had to shut her eyes. Everyone froze; no one seemed to stop her, until finally Kara began to calm down, thunder and lightening filled up the sky. As a rain began to pour down upon them.

Kara stood there; the symbols that appeared on her hands and face were gone. Blood coming from her stomach where she held it. With one moment's hesitation, Kara looked at them golden tears running down her face. Blood pouring from her mouth, staining her hands and face. Speechless. She stood there before them, hardly breathing. After a few minutes, Kara's eyes started to get unfocused and she fell with a soft thud in front of them.

Kara was right it did rain that night...

**

* * *

AN: HOLY CUBUMBAS this took me a while, but it was worth it and this is my longest one so far yippeeeeeee! Anywho this isn't the end believe me we're far from it. This is one of my favorite parts of my story because I wrote something like this a while back as a creative writing thing. So I made it into an InuYasha fic! Woohoo. Now I must go get a soda.**

**-runs off- **

**-runs back- **

**Chapter Nine Coming soon to a computer near you! SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Boundries

**

* * *

AN: Okay I left you guys at a very bad cliffy, but hey cliffies are good! Anyway I'm going to make you guys groan and moan, but here's another flashback chapter, because I'm introducing another character and his name is Hikaru, he is a Dragon Hunter! So get ready for a lot of cute scenes lol. So this is going to be written in Hikaru's POV This chapter I'm planning to make it short like 3000 words or something so than I can go back to the present. Believe me I've planned this from the beginning. Alright I'm bored with this, I need popcorn. **

**-runs off-**

**-runs back-**

**Okay here's chapter 9!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Boundaries**

My father always told me stories about dragons how they are evil creatures that should have never have the chance to live. For a time, yes I thought they were evil, but as I got older I knew this life the Dragon Hunter's life wasn't the life I wanted but my father wanted and so shall it be. My mother died, whilegiving birth to me.My training began when I became of age, the age of five. He started me hard that whenever I would go to sleep I would cry. I wanted to play outside than learn how to kill a dragon, a creature. My father died while trying to kill one, the dragon did not kill him. He killed it and he was so hungry that he ate the dragon's heart. In the end he was poisoned and that was the end of my father.

My name is Hikaru, and I am a Dragon Hunter who doesn't want to hunt dragons.

After my father died, my twobrothers and my grandfather took me in and raised me since I was only10 when he died. By the time I was 13 my training finally ended I felt accomplished, but still I would never come to harm a dragon that was my final test to retrieve and slay a dragon. My stomach turned at that moment, sure I am a Dragon Hunter my blood but that didn't mean I had to. But right after my grandfather died, his last words for me was to slay a dragon. My brothers than began to tell me stories of a hanyou who turns dragon every month and the best part was that she dosen't turn human. After that we travled out in search of this hanyou.It was legend, almost every Dragon Hunter was sent out to look for the hanyou.

Tenshi and Ryuu kept on embarrassing me, when they would ask if I slain a dragon yet. They would call metiny brotherand I would try to bash the upside the head with my sword. After three years of fucking searching I turned 16 and I hated it. I slain my first dragon when I was 14, it was by accident it was a young one. It snuck up behind me and my sword went through it's head. I cried for the first time in years, and it t'was for a little dragon. I never did smile but 2 years later I found something, really I found someone.

It was turning tonear noonand I was walking in the thick forest, because in the village they have said that there was a lake and I really didn't want to hear mybrother's bullshit about how they slayed the greatest dragon's in the world. I was getting sick of this journey and for what an ugly looking hanyou? A bunch of bullshit! All hanyou have to turn human, but myuncles when they hear a lengend they follow till the day they died that's the way they are. As I looked over the huge bushes that blocked it I heard a noise coming from the water. I began to blush,must have been awoman from the village cleaning herself.

I couldn't help but look, I did and my heart skipped abeat a girl was sitting on the other side of the small but fairly large lake with her feet in the water. She had the most prettiest eyes, they were blue. Black hair that had tints of blue, she was wearing adark purple cloak covering her. She had a smile that any man could just melt into. I began to drool before I felt someonetap my shoulderwhen I turned around there she was standing before me. Her blue eyes staring straight at me. I fell backwards and I as I took a real good look at her she had black pointy ears on her head. She was hanyou. She didn't look like any of the hanyous I pictured in my mind, She was beautiful. She caught me staring, she turned around blushing.

"What? The dog ears are weird I know" she said. Her voice was like that of an angel.

"So that's what you are a dog hanyou?" I asked carefully. "You could say that" she said back, she turned around again she smiled. "Your the first guy I met that hasn't tried to kill me yet" she said laughing. I knew what she met because she looked at my sword. "Oh this is just for show, to get me free food and junk" I said sarcastically taking it out to show her. "Nicely made,good craftsmanship"she said looking at her eyes gleaming.

"I'll show you what I use, would you like to follow me?" she asked me beginning to walk away. Icould of that it was a trick for her to kill me. But why didn't she kill me yet, she could have but she didn't. I willingly went with her,"Sorry thatI didn't introduce myself my name is Hikaru" I said. "My name is Kara" she said smiling revealing her small fangs. 'Kara' what a beautiful name it fits her prefectly.

We talked about many things, but I didn't want to tell Kara that I was Dragon Hunter yet. I didn't want to scare her away. She was nice we went to the other side of the lake and she had a tan back and right next to it was a nice looking naginata. "This is my main weapon, my naginata it was a gift from my mentor" Kara said smiling. "So what's a nice girl like you doing around this dump" I said sitting down. "I was going to rest here, because I've been traveling since last night and I need my sleep" she said sitting down next to me. Kara looked no older than fifteen. We were talking like we've known each other for years.

"Hikaru you're nice guy thank you for talking with me, it's been a while since I ever talked with someone has ever talked with me" Kara said to me looking into the water. "It's because your hanyou right?" I said in understanding. "Yeah, in all my years I never met someone that never judged me because of my family, what I look like"Kara said looking now straight at me. "But now that I met you I think about that differently now" she said smiling even more.

I looked at her and I smiled too, I put my arm around her and I pulled her closer she didn't seem to mind. I felt myself get hot, I also felt a responsibilty put upon me. "Kara, I have to tell you something, something important" I said letting go of her. Kara could probably tell she too had something to tell "I do too" Kara said looking down on the ground. I was quite stunned but "You first" I said. "I'm more than just a dog hanyou" she said quietly. I raised an eyebrow "Than what else are you?" I asked carefully I didn't want to offend her. "I'm a...dragon hanyou" sahe said. Her voice sounded as if she was releasing her darkest secret. My heart started to pound very fast, there right next to me a beautiful girl, is the hanyou from legend. I knew I couldn't tell her that i was a Dragon Hunter. "You must really hate me" Kara said looking at me. I took her hand and I held it "No I don't, it's just that your amazing, you live a life that no one wants and you still have a smile on your face" I said to her. Her eyes widened and i got lost in them, "Thank you" she whispered. How long has it been since she has the slightest bit of kindness?

The sun was low, the sunlight hit her face just right it made her look like an angel. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I barely knew her. I didn't know the pain she has gone through, I don't have the slightest clue what her powers are. I didn't want to lie to her either, but I had to I have to protect her from my brothers. If the legend and the stories are true than she is in grave danger. I put her hand down and I stood up, "What's wrong Hikaru?" Kara asked me also standing up. "I'm just thinking, you're probably the best thing to happen to me since my father died" I said to her. She looked hurt when I said father. "My parents died when I was seven, they were killed" she gulped down. I could telll that there was more to Kara than she makes people believe. I now know that she had pain in her life and I wanted to end it.

Before I could say anything else, the dreaded arrows came toward us, "LOOK OUT!" I heard her scream out as she shield me. Kara knew they were coming, she knew and she protected me, I wasn't worth to be saved. She was on top of me crimson blood coming from her mouth. The arrows were made of iron, the kind the Dragon Hunters use to weaken dragons so they could kill them and sell ther body parts. The ones good enough for sale. Her blood spilled on me as more came at us, "Kara!" I yelled softly as her body swayed to the left and she fell silently. I saw the strangest thing, golden tears falling onto the ground now filled with her blood.

One stray arrow hit me squarley in the arm, it hurt badlythe last thingI could rememberwas Tenshi and Ryuu cheering and laughing with the rest of the villagers.

* * *

_"Hikaru"_ the voice whispered. I felt the numbness go away starting with my hands. "_Hikaru c'mon little brother" _I thanrecongized the voice. I stood up as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain in my arm, "Where is she!" I yelled grabbing Tenshi by his shirt. He just smiled at me and pushed me away, "That peice of filth, she's with Ryuu everyone is getting ready to see the great hanyou get slain and it was all thanks to you" he grinned. "You can't kill her she's not a dragon, all Dragon Hunters know the rules. Even if she's a dragon hanyou you can't slay her" I spat defending Kara. "She isn't yet, once that sun sets that filthy peice of shit is going to be sent to hell where she belongs" Tenchi said to me. I charged at him without warning, and I flung him against the wall causing it to collapse. I stepped out, "If you ever say anything about her like that, and I don't care if you are my brother I will kill you!" I said glaring down at him. 

I ran out into the village pushing people out of the way searching for Ryuu. Right at that top of a high hill there I raced till my legs were sore. My heart stopped for a minute, just for a minute. My blood seemed to boil, Kara was hanging by her arms on a flat piece of wood. Whip marks all over her, her eyes were swollen. I longed to to see them, "Kara I'm so sorry" I whispered. I tried to get the chains off but it was no use, time was running out she looked so pale. I could feel her groan and moan, and her eyes finally opened. "Hikaru?" she said so hoarsley that I could barley hear her. "Shhh...your strapped in iron" I said quietly. Kara smiled at me, how could she smile with all this pain? She truley was an amazing person.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Ryuu's voice behind me. "I'm here to free her, she doesn't deserve it" I said turning around to face him. Ryuu is my older brother and he was a strong one. My father would tell me, that Ryuu was his favorite son. "Free her? That bitch deserves to die, she is a disgrace to life it self!" He yellled, taking out his sword. "Over my dead body!" I said taking out my own sword. "Than so be it!" he said back. Ryuu jumped up and slammed his sword against mine, "Still using that attack, you're getting old Ryuu" I said as I tucked and rolled driving my elbow into his spine.

It fazed him for a while, justfor a while. My guard was off, Tenchi came from behind me and punched me as hard as he could into my face. My whole body was slammed against the floor, My chest started to ache each time I tried to breath. "That's what you get for messing with fate Hikaru!" Tenchi hollored. I slowly got up, clutching my chest. I than felt something, something powerful. I than saw that Tenchi and Ryuu stepped back their eyes showing fear. I looked to my left and I saw that the sun was setting. The crescent moon now showing in the distance, I slowly looked behind me and I saw Kara yelling out.

Her eyes turned black, her skin now turned to scales, her ears turned into long horns right above her head and large wings coming from her back. Breaking the chains that held her, her transformation was complete. Kara was now ready for her revenge against my brothers. She darted into the sky, roaring out in rage that I had to cover my ears. She swooped down and I was nowon her neck.Kara landed with a thud growling ready to attack, I could see the whiplashesmarked and scared but I saw them heal before my eyes. I saw Ryuu and Tenchi juststand thererendered speechless. I saw them run like the cowards theymade themselves into, Kara without warning flew off into the sky. I still on her neck.

We swooped down toward the village and we collected Kara's bag and naginata. She was fast and the villagers began to yell at Ryuu and Tenchi for lying. I had to smile at that, but as we veered south Kara began to descend it was the iron that was now in her blood. She kept on going, I was too heavy she didn't want me to get hurt? After what I did to her, she would risk her life to save me? Kara was far from the village when she fell, I didn't get hurt all that bad but Kara took more of the hit. Her breathing wasn't normal, she started cough out blood. It was dark and I didn't know what to do. I instantly went to her bag, and after several seconds I found a worn out cloth. "C'mon Kara open your mouth" I said softly. At first she didn't but with one glance at my eyes, she opened her mouth and I placed the cloth there. To soak up the blood that was pouring from her mouth.

"Kara do you have anything that could take that iron out of your system?" I asked, slowly for her to understand. She rolled her eyes in thought and nodded. I than felt something in the back of my mind. You know the kind of feeling you get when you feel like you forgot something? Words formed into my mind:

'_The green bottle'_

I didn't question it and I began my search again into her bag. There were millions of bottles, herbs and jars filled with potions. "Found it" I said in relief. I crawled over to her and she spat out the cloth, it went from white to red. Kara lifted her head up slowly, I poured all of the green liquid into her mouth and her head fell back again. After sevaral pain staking minutes her breathing was normal again. I threw my head back and closed my eyes it was like a wave of water splashed over me.

I found a stream near she landed...fell. I washed the cloth that was in Kara's mouth there until it was white again. I began to wipe her mouth it was still stained with blood. "Kara do you need anything?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and she fell asleep. Probably for the first time in days, I stayed up the whole night with her, it was my fault she was like this the least I could do was help. The sun was rising and my eyes were getting heavy she seemed alright and I fell asleep with the feeling that I was begin watched over.

* * *

The next time I woke up I saw her there, she was still a dragon. Kara seemed relieved that I was awake and I finally had enough courage to tell Kara who I really was. She seemed to know what I was thinking because I felt words forming in my mind.

'_Why didn't you tell me Hikaru? That you were a Dragon Hunter?'_

I looked straight into her eyes, now black "I really did want to tell you but it was too late to do anything" I said to her. "My father was a Dragon Hunter, and his father and his father's father was a Dragon Hunter. He would always try to form me into the perfect fighter just like my brothers" I explained my whole life. She listened, and seemed to get sick when I told her about my first dragon. '_I'm sorry about your father but he was a sick man, and so are your brothers'_ she thought into my mind. '_Thank you, but I don't know wether to trust you or not but since you defended me against your own blood I will forgive you'_ she said to me.

After that Kara told me her quest for this hanyou named Naraku who killed off her parents when she was seven years old. She's been looking for answers for the longest time and still she's far from it. I traveled with her only for only three days, I saw her change back when the sun set and I saw her cry in her sleep. Kara has the tears of the dragons I noticed. You can say that I love her, and I do but after those three days I know her know more than anyone. I think I was the first human to actually acept her I bet. I sometimes wonder why us humans are so cruel.

I woke up to find a note, next to me were Kara was sleeping. The note read:

_Dear Hikaru, _

_I am afraid that I have bad news, my sources have said that Naraku is now heading North. I know you would hate me for this. I don't wantyou to get hurt Hikaru you are the first human...person to actually acept me and I don't want my quest to ruin. I don't want you apart of this fight. Please take care andI hope we meet again someday. _

_Love, _

_Kara_

I kept that note to this day, Iwant to be apart of this fight I wantto be there for her. The thing is now I am part of something bigger.I am undercover in a team of Dragon Hunters, hoping that they'llhelp me find Kara. But they will think that I would kill her the moment I see her. Instead I would defend her I just first have to know where to look. The village that I have traveled to hada sight of a dragon travelingwith an odd group of travelers.The person who told me this was Kirik, he's one of the most famous Dragon Hunters around. I have to find her at all costs.

My name is Hikaru...

A Dragon Hunter,

I crossed the boundry between the hunter and the hunted.

* * *

**AN: Told you this was going to be a little short, but don't worry it's going to blend in to what's going to happen next. Ha! I love cliffhangers anyway Chpater 10 is coming up soon! As you can see is going toturn into a pairing withKara and Hikaru. Yay:) **

**Signed, **

**MistressofMagicks**


	10. Awakening

**AN: Okay guys here's the long awaited Chapter 10! Ha! I win, this is my longest ever story so here on out no more flash back chapters! Yay! Any who recap Kara unleashed her powers when Naraku severely traumatized her. So now the gang is in total shock. Here's the good part. There's even more trouble coming there way! So sit back and read as powers are awakening**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Awakening

Rain...

It can be peaceful, it can be a way to drown ourselves in its sadness and it could be violent. What InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Takeya saw was something so devastating, so horrific that it was amazing. Earth, blood and rain; a weird combination don't you think? That is what death looks like Earth, Blood and Rain. It was dark, thunder boomed throughout the sky and lightening lit up the darkness. Only five times each minute. But every minute as the lightning struck each time you see her, Kara lying only a few feet away from covered in her blood and his. They underestimated her, by a long shot. Now they know why she's a legend, now they know why every Dragon Hunter, youkai, hanyou and human wants her. If they ever got her powers than who knows what would happen?

_The End of the World is coming isn't it? _

Questions began to burst out into there minds, like fireworks. The rain fell softly on them, they didn't care they just stared. For once InuYasha was quiet, he just stared in awe; '_is it over did Kara do it, finally kill Naraku? Is it?'_ InuYasha thought, he couldn't stand it anymore and he ran toward the supposed body of Naraku. There was blood, InuYasha could have passed out but he held his ground. '_There is no time to be weak'_ He thought as he began to touch it. He took one sniff and he dropped on his knees, he could have cried but he didn't. Tears were a sign of strength, to InuYasha they were a sign of weakness.

'_All of that, and he wasn't real! She nearly killed her self and he wasn't fucking real!'_ he thought in anger as his limbs began to shake. He wanted this to end, everyone wanted it to end and they seemed so close just now, so close and he wasn't real. Just another puppet, just another illusion. Kagome saw him there, she placed a hand over her heart, and she stiffly walked toward him. Kagome was the first to speak, the first to say a word after that devastation.

"InuYasha?" she asked almost as if a plea.

Her voice, her kind voice that always sent shivers up his spine washed over him like a wave. "He's not real, he was never real, he did that to us, to you, to her and he wasn't fucking real!" InuYasha said, almost at the brink of crying. He could feel her gasp, and she fell next to him hot tears trailing don her cheeks. InuYasha than held her there, she just held her there for he was crying too. Sango, Miroku started lean back into the tree they were pinned to. "It will never be over will it? No matter how much we fight, search or strengthen he will always be stronger!" Sango cried into Miroku's chest. Miroku had tears trailing down as well; he was near the end of his life. The hole in his hand has a gotten a slight bigger and even with that slight he might die before he ever gets a chance to love Sango, to marry her, to have children.

Shippo just stood there wide-eyed. Kara was the only person to ever really understand, his child antics he wanted to learn he wanted to learn form her. Kara was like a sister, sure InuYasha could be nice but it wasn't the same Kara treated him like he was family, a part of her family. More rain fell on his shoulders his gaze went from Kara to Takeya. He has known her since she was born; it is more devastating for him than to anyone here. It started to rain even harder, and Shippo had use one of his giant leaves to get him from getting even more soaked than he already was.

Takeya was there with Kara, he whispered her name in dragon tongue a language only Kara could understand. "Kara?" he asked almost like cry for help than a question of an assurance. She did not respond, the only sign that she was even alive was her aura. It wasn't blue anymore, it was now silver it was one of her lowest auras ever. "C'mon, we could go and see the sunrise like we always do" he said to her his own golden tears trailing down falling on Kara's forehead. She still didn't respond, not even a whimper of pain.

InuYasha helped Kagome up as he did he looked over at Takeya he wanted answers, so did everyone else. He walked over to Takeya leaving Kagome behind him, "How long have you known she could do this?" he asked flatly without any emotion whatsoever. Takeya didn't respond, he just stood there as everyone eyed him. "You knew didn't you how much damage she could do?" Kagome said, speaking up on InuYasha's behalf. _'You don't understand, I promised her parents that I would never tell_!" Takeya thought out loud. "Takeya if you would have told her none of this wouldn't have happened and you know it" Miroku said joining in. "What really happened the night her parents were killed? Kara has told us, but she didn't really tell us the whole story" Sango said.

Takeya knew he couldn't keep it a secret for long, _'You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened this! Kara when she was just seven years old could have destroyed Naraku!' _He thought aloud, feeling helpless, a coward. "You mean if Kara would have died 8 years ago, I would still be pinned to that tree?" InuYasha said his bangs covering his eyes. Takeya nodded and looked away, feeling ashamed and he felt like he betrayed Kara his family, the only family he had and she doesn't know.

A harsh horn was sounded, Takeya suddenly felt a sudden jolt of frustration. "What the hell is that?" InuYasha asked almost going to the sound and crushing it. '_Dragon Hunters!'_ Takeya yelled. They thought that it was over, but the worst was yet to come, more battles, more tears, and more exhaustion. Takeya was having a hard time, controlling his anger, then he felt calm more relaxed. He felt someone trying break into his mind, he then knew that it was his sister.

'**_Takeya! My brother how could you let this happen! My daughter is dying she has no more strength, no more hope. You did this to her, none of this would have happened if you would have told her; who she really is! Take her to the shrine, take them there, they are part of the prophecy, they are going to help Kara. Please Takeya you must tell her the truth!' _**

He shook his head painfully, he turned to look at them,_' There's a shrine just north of here, they wouldn't think of looking in there_' Takeya thought-out loud. The gang looked at him like he was insane, "We can take them on, there just humans!" InuYasha said. '_Have you ever seen a Dragon Hunter InuYasha? How powerful they can be? Yes they maybe humans but they are blessed with powers and strength' _Takeya responded. "He's right, we have to take care of Kara's wounds they are very critical" Kagome said to InuYasha. He didn't like it one bit, but he had to follow orders for Kara's sake. They heard the harsh horn again and it was a lot closer than it was the last time.

Without another word, Takeya picked up Kara as gently as he could without hurting her even more. InuYasha and Kagome got on his neck and Miroku, Sango and Shippo got on Kirara now in her big cat form. He had to glide lowly, if the Dragon Hunters saw him in the air they could shoot him out of the sky along with Kirara. The rain was now pouring even harder,_' All of you listen, there are things that I must tell you if I don't than the whole world is going to _end' Takeya thought out loud. "What's happening, what didn't you tell us?" Miroku asked._' Now is not the right time, we have to go to that shrine it is probably our last _hope' Takeya said flying a little faster. Kirara kept up with him with great pace.

The shrine was old, it looked as if it was to fall over there heads but they trusted Takeya not fully but enough to save there lives. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, she sensed something familiar about this shrine. "This place, I can feel so much power" she whispered. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "I'm not sure, it's weird" she replied walking again. Everyone could feel it, the energy in the shrine it was like the jewel's energy but more powerful. Takeya carried Kara as best as he could do, a lot has changed in 15 years. They cautiously went deeper into the shrine, it was like a maze. Vines showed its years, and blood still stained within the walls of the shrine. Skeletons of beheaded youkai came into view. "Where are we going?" Shippo asked, trying to lighten the mood. But his question was never answered. Kara was the only one who could, and she was gone or was going to be. Shippo shook that thought away and thought of the bright side.

A flight of stairs appeared and they heard the ghostly whispers of the forgotten. '_The Daughter of Earth' _it whispered ever so chilling. "What is that?" InuYasha asked trying to shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

**(AN: sorry to interrupt but now when Takeya talks to the gang it's in bold not to confuse with the forgotten okay now on with the story)**

'**_The Forgotten Prophets'_** Takeya thought into his mind. "I've heard of them before, aren't they a secret society of people?" Miroku said. '**_You are correct, the Forgotten prophets gave up there lives for a prophecy' _**Takeya said telling them the story piece by piece until he could tell them all at once. "What is Kara exactly, I mean she's more than just a hanyou am I right?" Sango asked. '**_Kara is an Elemental, a kouseitan'i,' _**he said. All of them stopped in their tracks, "That can't be possible the Kouseitan'i were destroyed long ago" Miroku said. '**_Than Kara is a figment of our imagination? No she is the last one, the last of the Earth Kouseitan'i ' _**Takeya said looking down at Kara. They started to walk again, '**_Her father had the Kouseitan'i Blood, but his powers were never awaken because he was a quarter youkai' _**Takeya said explaining Kara's past, her true past. More whispers came through the air as they got closer to there destination.

'_The Miko of Time'_

_'The Son of Canine' _

"Than how were her powers awakened?" Sango asked. '**_When she was born we took her to this very shrine, to awaken her powers' _**Takeya said stopping. They all stopped and looked at him, Takeya turned his head his eyes gleaming. '**_We have arrived'_** he thought out loud. As he pushed down the door, more whispers came this time in the wind that blew around them. A wind so strong, that they had to close there eyes.

_'The Slayer of Demons'_

_'The Man of Winds' _

_'The Child of Kits'_

They opened there eyes, to find a huge stone fountain. Statues of dragons, were in the middle of the fountain water coming from there mouths. Takeya flew up and looked at them, he looked down Kara and he placed her in the water. The water began to glow silver, symbols began to spread all over her body. Everyone looked at her, and they felt a strange urge to go into the water. '**_You feel it don't you?'_** Takeya said, feeling the surge. "What is this? I feel like I have to do this?" InuYasha said. Kagome gave into the urge and she stepped into the water, her eyes began to glow. InuYasha called after her and he went into the water, he stopped and his own eyes began to glow. Sango, Miroku and Shippo went into the water not knowing what would happen next. After they went it more whispers began to be heard.

_The Daughter of Earth'_

_'The Miko of Time'_

_'The Son of Canine'_

_'The Slayer of Demons' _

_'The Man of Wind'_

_'The Child of Kits'_

_The fate of these beings will bring forth harmony back to the world_

_With the destruction of the Evil that bleeds through out our land. _

_The Daughter of Earth cannot fight alone _

_The Jewel will help_

_Death shall be there enemy_

_Life shall be there weapon_

_For if they die the Evil will Live_

_These beings must live for the Evil to Die_

_Do what they must to survive _

_The Daughter of Earth, _

_The last of her people _

_Must destroy the Evil for if she dies_

_So will_

_Our World..._

It was time for Takeya to explain, explain what Kara can do now tell them about the prophecy. As the final words were spoken the symbol of Time fell on Kagome, the symbol of Canine fell on InuYasha. The symbol of the Slayer fell upon Sango, the marking of the Wind fell on Miroku and Shippo had the mark of kits. Everyone seemed to be in a trance. Kara was still unconscious, but the symbols never disappeared from her skin. Those markings will stay there, until the time is right for them to disappear. They light grew dim and everything fell into place, the moon, and the planets everything was aligned for the moment. The time of death and the time of life, which will they choose.

The light disappeared, everything was deathly still, so still that rain outside could be heard. Takeya flew down, and he roared out. This awakened them from there trance, they felt lightheaded for a moment. "What happened? Why do I feel like I a lot stronger?" InuYasha said. Kagome looked into the water and saw that some of her appearance, "Why do I have silver streaks in my hair?" she said taking a strand. Sango also noticed a change, it seemed that she now has grey silver eyes, and there was a symbol on her forehead. "What happened Takeya?" Miroku asked, noticing that the kazaana in his hand, didn't have its normal presence. Shippo seemed to have transformed entirely he was playing around

d turning into a fox and back into his normal self.

**(AN: Okay no more whispers of the Forgotten so now Takeya's thoughts are not in bold)**

'You were granted powers beyond your comprehension, I must tell you what you were granted, and I must teach you how to use them. It is the least I could do, I betrayed Kara and I lied' he said sadly. Everyone looked up at him as he glided down, Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder. _'I will explain everything, the water healed Kara's wound to an extent Kagome could you?_' Takeya asked. Kagome nodded with a smile and trailed on with him. She could feel her powers awakening, a much stronger awakening. Everyone had questions, that wanted to be answered, but Takeya wanted to sit down with them before they did anything else. They found a door that seemed perfectly preserved, there Takeya placed Kara down, so Kagome could bandage Kara up. She was placed in her care, she listened while Takeya began to explain, explain why Kara could do what she could do. '_Like I said before, Kara is a kouseitan'i to the prophets she's known as the Daughter of Earth' _Takeya paused and began again '_It was predicted that an Evil, which is Naraku would threaten the world and so was is predicted that a group of travelers would defeat it, The Daughter of Earth, The Miko of Time, The Son of Canine, The Slayer of Demon, The Man of Winds and The Child of Kits' _Takeya looked at there faces as it was true the prophecy meant them. "Why did we get powers? I mean my Kazaana doesn't seem to have its normal…strength" Miroku said looking down at his hand. '_Your curse is almost lifted Miroku' _Takeya simply stated. "But how we haven't defeat Naraku" Sango said. '_I'm not sure how, but the powers of the Forgotten are strong, even I don't know the extent' _Takeya said truthfully. "Okay then that answered one question, why did our appearance change?" Sango said. Noticing now her hair had red streaks in it. _'Your have new powers, the reason why? I'm not sure but it won't last long, all of you will return to normal as soon as you kill Naraku'_ Takeya said to them. '_I must tell you your powers, time is limited I am not sure if it is enough to defeat Naraku but…if the Forgotten gave you these, strengths than it must be enough' _Takeya paused for a brief moment and started to explain how they got these powers. '_You've had these powers for the longest time, you just didn't know it _Takeya said.

They all looked at him as if he was crazy, "Wait a minute if we hadn't met Kara than we would still be…" InuYasha said. '_Yes InuYasha' _Takeya said. InuYasha crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder to see how Kagome was doing. She relaxed as she walked over to them, "I tried my best, but I think she'll be fine" Kagome said to them. "So let me get this straight, some prophets predicted that we would defeat Naraku, and they thought that we needed help so they gave us these new powers, so we can kill him?" Kagome asked. '_That's about sums it up, thank you Kagome'_ Takeya thought. "What exactly are our powers? Shippo asked. '_Hard to explain from what I could tell, Shippo can turn into what he really is a fox, but his mind is still in its present state, and he could still do his magic' _Takeya said. Shippo happily transformed into his newly found fox form. '_Sango can you do something for me?'_ Takeya said turning his head in her direction. "Sure?" Sango said raising an eyebrow. She got up so did she to the other side of the room. Takeya followed and walked u behind her. _'You see that boulder there?_' He questioned. Sango nodded and looked_, 'I want you to think of fire, I want you to think of blasting it' _Takeya said from behind her. Sango began to feel warm all of a sudden, her hands started to glow with fire she pointed her hands toward the boulder and orange-yellow fire came from her hands. In seconds the boulder was destroyed.

"I can make fire now?" she questioned looking at her hands. _'Some Slayers can do that control fire, you've had all your life. Thanks to the water, it was awakened' _Takeya said. Sango smiled and sat back down next Miroku who was just as shocked as InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo. Takeya watched and than turned over to Kagome, it was her turn now. '_Kagome please come'_ Takeya said out loud. Kagome got up, with one last look at InuYasha she walked over toward Takeya. He guided her over to the corner of the room and made her stand there. '_Kagome I want you to think of your miko powers, think of protection, think of safety' _Takeya said to her. '_Channel your thoughts toward your powers, don't worry nothing bad will happen'_ Takeya said. Kagome closed her eyes and at that moment a purple shield appeared all around them. Whenever they touched it, it felt like the inside of a bubble, Takeya was out of it, he was frozen in time. Kagome opened her eyes and saw this, she decided to stop the barrier. She channeled her thoughts away from her powers and the light disappeared through her hands.

"How did I do that, I never had this much power before" Kagome said leaning against the wall looking at her hands. '_The reason why? Because of that symbol on your forehead, now you can control time. You can't go back of course but you can stop it' Takeya said to her. 'But only for a limited time I can see that now' _Takeya added. Kagome smiled, she got up and went back to her spot next InuYasha. '_InuYasha you and I have to go outside, you guys stay here and keep an I on her please' _Takeya said looking at them. InuYasha had an expression on his face. He seemed curious on why he has to go outside and the others didn't. Despite that he followed the dragon, as the ventured on into the outside. It seemed to be only drizzling now. It was still dark out, but morning was approaching and soon. Takeya stopped outside the shrine, ' _InuYasha, do you have a brother?' _Takeya asked. It took InuYasha more than a minute to answer, _"Yeah I do, how the hell did you know" InuYasha said going on the offensive. 'He and I had a little fight the about three months ago, he actually transformed into his canine form' _Takeya said. "You must have got him pissed off" InuYasha snorted._ 'What if I told you, that you can turn into your canine form' _Takeya said back. "That's 'impossible you have to be a full youkai to do that" InuYasha said._ 'Kara is a hanyou and she can't turn human, she just turns into a dragon'_ Takeya said to him. "How?" InuYasha said giving in._ 'Channel your rage InuYasha, channel every strength you have, think about the people you care about, their safety, their protection'_ Takeya said. InuYasha started to think about Kagome in an instant, he than thought about Naraku the main source of his rage A red aura appeared around him in seconds his eyes began to grow red, even with the Tetsusaiga in hand. Silver fur started to appear on his face and a snout started to appear. He began to grow and grow until he was a dog, just like his brother. But he didn't loose his mind, no he didn't Takeya flew up to him, smiling for the first time at InuYasha. '_As you can see InuYasha, you didn't loose your mind'_ Takeya said. InuYasha understood, he still the necklace around his neck and the Tetsusaiga was now on the floor. InuYasha wanted to return to normal, '_Just think about how you looked like before you turned into your form' _Takeya thought into his mind.

InuYasha immediately transformed back into his normal form, he smiled a rare smile. " Why were we chosen?" he asked. ' _It wasn't randomly chosen if that's what you mean, I'm not sure why? All I know is your powers and that is all' _Takeya thought into his mind. "You know more don't you? You know more about Kara than she does?" InuYasha said. '_That's ridiculous I just knew her mother very well' _Takeya said trying to hide it. "Don't give me that bull shit Takeya, I've seen you cry, there's no way in hell that you're just friends" InuYasha accused. Takeya didn't know what to say, he was going to tell Kara anyway but still just one more secret yet to be revealed. He sighed showing he was letting out something he has been keeping for 15 years. '_Her mother was my…sister'_ Takeya said to him. InuYasha wasn't as tense anymore, "How could you keep that from her, she's your niece for God's sake! She never knew that she had family out there and you kept her from that" he yelled out. '_I made a promise to her parents InuYasha, I made a promise, this was planned from the beginning. I betrayed them so many times that I felt sick one day and I nearly killed myself. Do you know how painful it was for me to keep it from her. She helped get through that, she helped me' _Takeya could have shed tears but he didn't. InuYasha without a word, went back into the shrine.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo all sat around Kara. Praying that she would be okay, InuYasha came in and sat by Kagome, "Well I found out something" he said "I can turn intoa dog form without being full youkai. "Whoa, I guess those prophets thought this through" Kagome said looking down at Kara. "I'm just not sure if they planned this, hey where's Takeya?" Sango asked. "He's outside, I think he's trying to reason with himself" InuYasha said to her. Miroku sighed, "I never thought I would be glad to actually be grateful for this" he said. "Look" he said standing up, he took off the cloth. No wind came out of his hand, "See, it only works if I say it's name, I'll soon be free from this thing" Miroku said putting the cloth back to cover it.

They were at peace for a moment, just for a moment that was until they heard a dragon's roar. "No, why did I leave him out there!" InuYasha said as his ears began to twitch at the sound. "What are we going to do there after Kara, and now they think that it's Takeya" Kagome said getting up. "I'll stay here with Kara, they can't come in here if you guys are out there" Shippo said. "Good plan now let's get moving" Sango said getting her boomerang. They ran out and as they did, the sun was now in view. Takeya had blood coming from his mouth and iron arrows were peirced into him. "Takeya!" Kagome yelled. He looked at her and growled. _'Take Kara and getthe hell out of here!_' Takeya thoughtout loud. Just than even more arrows came down this time in front of Takeya.

"Well, well, well we have a nice looking dragon on our hands don't we boys?" a voice said coming into view. Everyone reconized that voice in an instant. It was the man from the village, he looked at them and smiled an evil smile. "Well this wasn't the dragon I was looking for...but it'll have to do" he said taking his sword from it's sheath. More Dragon Hunters came into view six in all, "Shit" InuYasha said unsheathing his own sword. Takeya roared out again, the iron was going into his blood stream he was powerless. He saw the sword, it was ready to come down until InuYasha came in between the Hunter and Takeya. "Knew you'll come" he said jumping out of the way. "What's the matter afraid of us?" InuYasha said. "Not really, tell me where the other dragon is and I won't have to hurt you" he said in a defensive position. "The day I tell you where she is the day hell freezes over!" InuYasha said attacking him head on.

For a human yeah he was damn good, he had more skills than Sesshoumaru. His eyes blazed with intentsity as he dodged and rolled each attack. They slammed their swords together, "Who the hell are you" InuYasha said trying to hold his ground firm. This hunter was strong, "My name is Kirik if you must know, and let's just say I'm not as ordinary as you think I am" he said. They parted and met each other's gaze, then Kirik just smiled he put the sword back in it's sheath and walked over to his group. "Well that was fun, but I have no time for this tell me where that other dragon is and we'll be on our way" he said with a smug on his face. "I'm not going to tell you where she is" InuYasha said. "Well than, the hard way it is then boys let's show them how true Dragon Hunters fight" Kirik said crossing his arms.

The group smiled as swords began to appear, and they started to attack. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome got most of the arrows out of his back but it wasn't enough for him to fight. "We got to get him out of here!" Kagome said trying to push the dragon. '_I have enough strength to leave, but I cannot fly they'll shoot with iron again, please fight and protect her...please' _Takeya said into their minds. They understood and with one last good-bye Takeya went toward the shrine. Blood streaming down as he walked. Sango, Miroku and Kagome went into fight it was six to four without Shippo and Kara it was useless. InuYasha wanted Kirik, Sango and Miroku had to fight as a team to defeat four of them. Takeya was right Dragon Hunters have powers and they were caught in it. "Sango do you think you can use your new powers?" Miroku asked, while dodging a blow. "I think so just stand back" Sango said. Miroku jumped over the one he was fighting with. Sango started to channel her thought into her hands, it made that burning sensation again. This time she got strength and agility from it, with her giant boomerang she set it to flames and with that she threw it at four men. "Damn it she's a Slayer" she heard on of them say as she threw it. One dodged it just in time but the other hit it directly into his stomach. "Well one down three to go" Sango said now in a position to attack the other.

Kagome got an arrow and was ready to shoot Kirik, '_That's odd, his strength is just as powerful as InuYasha's' _Kagome thought as she got ready to release the arrow. But before she could a hand was placed over her mouth, she tried to yell "Shhh...please don't scream I'm here to help" he whispered Kagome relaxed and she let him take her behind the shrine. He was just as tall as InuYasha, he had dark brown hair that pulled in the back in a short ponytail. He had hazel eyes, that seem to darken. "There are more of them coming, I don't think you'll be able to hold them off" he said looking at Kagome. "Aren't you a Dragon Hunter?" Kagome asked. "Not exactly, I am but I hate hunting down dragons" he said joping that will gain some trust. "Kirik is one of the most famous Dragon Hunters of all time, I've seen him kill them, it isn't the the most prettiest of sights" he said his gaze now at the floor. "You were the ones that passed through that Dragon Hunter Refuge am I right" he than said reconizing her. "Yes we were, we had a run in with Kirik" Kagome said to him. "He's after a hanyou, you know the one from legend I'm looking for her too" he said. "You're looking for Kara?" Kagome blurted out. "Yeah I am, is she okay? The last time I saw her was a few months ago" he said his gaze now at Kagome. Their consversation was cut off short because the horn sounded. "Damn it he called them" he said now running toward the other hunters.

"Wait! What is your name" Kagome called, "It's Hikaru" he said without stopping. "Kirik!" he yelled. He stopped in between InuYasha's and Kirik's fight. "She's not here, I just interogetted one of them she's not here!" he yelled out. "And you believe them? I just called the rest of them, and besides the dragon magick here is out of control. I know she's here" Kirik yelled back. '_Damn him'_ Hikaru thought. "So unless you want to die like the rest of them than get out of my way!" Kirik said pushing him to the floor. "More are coming so we can end this!" Kirik yelled as he sent his blade down as InuYasha. "Bring them all, I don't give a fuck" InuYasha said bringing his own blade down. Hikaru got up bursting with rage, than he heard the running footsteps more and more came. InuYasha just a smug smile on his face, a red arua appeared around him. To Kirik's surprise InuYasha began to grow and silver fur began to appear. He howled now he was in his canine form baring his teeth. " Well this might be a problem" Kirik said. "Hey Kirik, I hear we found ourselves a few dragons" one said from behind. "Nah only two but now I have to deal with this, there inside the shrine careful that place is filled with dragon magick" he said witha grin InuYasha stamped his paw on the ground shaking it.

Kirik attacked head on, but InuYasha was no fool with one swipe of his claws he knocked Kirik down to the floor. As he did though arrows were shot through him, blood now stained his silver fur. Ropes were tiedat the end and they began to pull. InuYasha was much stronger, he pulled back and sent to other Hunters flying. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were surprised at InuYasha's new found power. "Something's wrong I can feel it" Kagome said her senses triggering. Kirik got up blood streaming down the size of his face, his distraction was working. He went underneath InuYasha and got ahead toward the shrine. Hikaru saw this an ran after him knocking him away from it. "You little bastard" Kirik said his anger rising. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day" Hikaru said taking out his own blade. Sango was about to throw her boomerang at him. "Sango don't, he's on our side Kirik is the one you want" Kagome said stopping her. "Are you sure? He's one of them" Sango said. "I had an intresting conversation with him. Apparently he's been looking for Kara for a long time" Kagome said back. "Why?" Miroku asked. "Kara saved his life" Kagome said.Other Dragon Hunters began running towards them, with maces, arrows and swords.Miroku sent out scrolls paralyzing in an instant, Sango used her boomerang to pushiing them out of the way, Kagome used her purifying arrows to pin them down.

Hikaru and Kirik were at an all out war, one defending another and one try to kill another. "Oh c'mon, it's not like she's a person, she's a hanyou a peice of filth!" Kirik yelled out. "Then why so enterested? If she's just a peice a filth than why go after her?' Hikaru said dodging a swipe. "Because the man I'm working for is going to give me something for her head!" he answered. "Ha I knew it!" Hikaru said now running toward him. Kirik slammed his blade against his, "Than why did you join us in the first place?" Kirik said planting his feet down. "I don't have to tell you anything, I am just tired of your lame-ass plans" Hikaru said pressing foreward. Kirik than parted away from him he disapeared. "Kirik I know every attack you ever did!" Hikaru said looking around. Kirik came in and placing a dagger in his right shoulder, "Shit" he whispered. Distracted Kirik knocked him into the ground, "I will throw in your head for free" he whispered pointing at him with his sword. Hikaru kicked right in the chest, and sent his own blade through his arm. Causing it to spill out blood, they glared at each other for mere seconds until they were at it again.

* * *

'_Shippo!' _Takeya yelled,he ran as fast as he could through the shrine. "Takeya! What's going on!" Shippo yelled as he entered._'Please tell me she's okay' _Takeya thought into his mind. "She hasn't woken up yet what the heck is going on?" Shippo said._'They're trying there best to hold them off,I was tooweak to fight but maybe I can now' _Takeya said thoughtfully. "How?" Shippo said. '_It's quite dangerous to reveal where we are, but there's to many and for the most part InuYasha can't last long even the force will be too strong and he might die' _Takeya explained. '_I must end this, Shippo take Kara away from here'_ he said to him coming to his descision. Shippo nodded and transformed in to his fox form picked Kara up and left with out a word. 

Takeya closed his eyes and began to think about many things, his life, his friends his one and only family. He channeled those thoughts into a part of his mind. He began to feel asurge a power andfinally heopened hiseyes, now a peicing red that of blood.Takeya shot out of the shrine almost destroying it, he was bigger more profouned, more powerful. Everyone stopped even Hikaru and Kirik, all of them stared. He roared out horns starting to grow from his body. This was Takeya's true form. InuYasha started to feel akward in a way that didn't seem right to him. He felt drained of his power, then slowly he collapsed. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled running towards him. InuYasha began to slowly go back to normal.

The newly formed dragon flew up into the sky without warning he began to attack the Dragon Hunters, in this state Takeya cannot tell the difference between whose alli and enemy. He opened his mouth and he sent his flame at them. Burning them alive. Takeya soon began to bite his enemies you could hear them scream, as he bit off there heads. "Damn it what happened?" InuYasha said rubbing his head. "I think it was too much for you InuYasha" Kagome said to him. Kagome looked over to Takeya who was roaring likemad. "What happened to him?" he asked. "He transformed into another form I suppose" she replied. Kirik began to runaway, the coward but Hikaru stopped him. "How do you like it now, when your the one being hunted" he said to Kirik. Those were the last words before Takeya, well burned him missing Hikaru fortunatley.

The last of the Dragon Hunters were driven away, missing death. Takeya soon began to shrink back to his normal self, but the iron that was still inside him without the right medication could kill him. He looked around him, dead bodies of humans_'The deed is done'_he said before he turned his attention toward Hikaru. He looked at the odd group, a slayer, a monk, a dragon, a human and a dog hanyou. He sighed and he began to explain who he was.

* * *

**KARA'S POV... (finally)**

I felt something cold come onto my forehead, it was the only thing I felt actually my body was numb. Ever so slowly the numbness began to go away, but as it left another feeling came...pain. Espeically at my stomach, you know the numbness dosen't really sound as bad as it feels. My head than started to hurt like crazy, I winced at the pain.I felt fingers pushingmy hair back, I relaxed at that it was now peaceful. At the moment the memories came back to me, Naraku, the gang, Takeya everything flooded back to me.I remembered the look on there faces when they saw me, saw what I can do. But that wasn't even close to what I can truley do,I never knew why I could do that. I've asked every monk andmikothat I couldfind who I am. Than of course I have to kill them becuase the next morning I find myself being hunted by some Dragon Hunters. Isn't that great.

I was afraid to open my eyes, I was afraid to see them the look on there faces. I did something so horrific, I don't even know why it fucking happens. I just got mad and after that I can't remember. I could feel someone was there, I could feel it, smell it and sense it. What made me open my eyes really was when a hand pushed my hair back. I had to open them, I needed to know if they were okay, I needed to know if they didn't hate me. If it wasn't for me than I think everyone would be a lot better off. Takeya even Shippo would be better off. I than thought of the first human who ever really did treat me like I was a person.

I slowly opened my eyes, at first everything wad blurry and all over the place. I opened my eyes to a pair of pure hazel eyes, from what I could see was filled with worry and pain. "Hikaru?" I asked my voice sounding raspy from the lack of water. A water bottle, from Kagome's era came to my mouth and I drank it until it was empty. He laughed at me, I laughed too but it was shortened because of the pain. Hikaru than stopped, too. I immeaditly wrapped my arms and around his neck hugging him. At first he was taken back but he returned it by wrapping his arms around my waist, gently. "It's nice to see you too Kara" he said to me. I let go and there was a silence, it was an award silence but it was peaceful as well.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Hikaru" I said breaking the silence. "If it wasn't for me you probably be somewhere else by now" I added. "If it wasn't for you I would still be with my brothers dealing with their crap" he said with a smirk. If there was one thing Hikaru could do was make me laugh even when the pain was too much. " I met your new friends, it's hard to find people like them espeically in this time" he said to me. "I know what you mean" I said laying my head down, I was tired who wouldn't? Right after you unleashed a power that might destroy the whole the world. " Everyone's worried about you, you've been asleep since...yesterday" he said carefully. "Where are they?" I asked. "They're outside practicing" he said smiling. "Practicing? Practicing what? What happened while I was out?" I said now acting like Shippo. Hikaru just smiled "Takeya wanted to talk to you but I think it could wait" he said. "You would rather see them instead of talking about the incident" he added. That was another thing about Hikaru he could always tell what I was thinking. Though I've known him forthat short period of timebut I know him more than that. He was my first friend, and I left him.

"Yeah I do" I said smiling. Hikaru helped me up, it took me a few minutes for me to me to get my legs in order. They were still a little numb,he helped me each timeI stumbled. "Where are we?" I asked looking at me surroundings, "We're at anold shrine" he stated. I nodded and looked at this place, I felt this familiar surge of dragon magick it was pretty weird. We got up to the main gate, I saw themInuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku,Shippo, Kirara and Takeya all practicing I was confused but I had to smile. I needed to lighten the mood that was for so longfilled with death.

"Hey Guys, long time no see huh?"

* * *

**AN: This was a long chapter! Longest one yet! I feel special! Anywho I put in some Hikaru and Kara fluff, and I'll probably put some Inu/Kag fluff for youenjoyment. HA! I win. Sorry ittook so long but I'm onSPRING BREAK and that's one of the mostimportant things. So I made this long tokeepyou guys occupied. Now I must go have some RAMEN NOODLES!**

**-runs off-**

**-runsback- **

**Ha! My favorite Beef flavor. Ouch! Burns tongue. Allright next chapter should be coming soon so REVIEW! **

**Signed, **

**MistressofMagicks**


	11. Revealed

**AN: Okay guys I was a bit surprised that no one visited my story so I felt sort of sad, but hell I'm okay with it. Anyway recap of last chapter, the prophecy came to pass and now everyone has a power. Now Takeya has to explain to Kara everything even secrets. And here it is, Chapter 11 Answers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Revealed

At the sound of her voice everyone stopped to look at her, she was smiling looking at them why? Shouldn't she be crying? On her knees uttering the words it's my fault? No she was smiling just smiling. Shippo ran to Kara in excitement, with the emotion he turned into a fox. He ran toward a very surprised Kara but began to scratch and pet Shippo. They stared at her still; she had a new appearance one that they'll never forget. She had symbols running up and down her arms. She had some on her face and legs. Everyone stayed silent, even Shippo who now transformed back. "Wow I must have really missed something huge, I mean look at you guys you look different" Kara said her smile never fading. A smile appeared on everyone's lips including Takeya. '_Kara?_' Takeya asked his voice sounding so soothing to her ears. "Yeah?" she said turning to face him. '_I need to speak to you…alone'_ the dragon said to her. Kara's ear twitched at the tone of his voice, she knew from experience not to ask him what. Takeya guided her away from the others, with one last look Kara followed hearing InuYasha's words. "Good Luck"

Why he said that she had no idea, she kept that thought silent knowing that Takeya would start to worry. They were silent; you could hear the fall breeze through out the shrine. Kara's senses seemed to have been dulled due to the blood loss. She started to smell the blood, the blood of Dragon Hunters, the blood of dragons, even…iron. Something about this place gave Kara shivers down her spine, hard to believe she could still walk after that. She caused so much devastation, she caused so much pain and she didn't even know why. The smell of the shrine was familiar to her, like a dream she had years ago. Takeya stopped and turned to look at her. "It was nice to see you Kara" he said finally in his dragon tongue. "It was nice to see you too" she said back in her own dragon tongue. Her ears than drooped, "I'm so sorry Takeya, I caused everyone to get hurt" Kara said her eyes getting watery. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself it was my fault this happened in the first place" Takeya said now turning around again to walk on. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "I still feel weak, and my stomach hurts and from time to time I feel dizzy" she said calmly. Kara didn't like this; she hasn't felt like this since the day her parents were killed. At that moment Takeya brought down his head so she could get on his head. At first she objected, but gave into Takeya's outburst of worries. As Kara got on she felt a sharp pain go through her, she moaned softly. "Is everything alright?" Takeya asked. "I'm fine" Kara said nearly drifting to sleep again.

Takeya glided down deeper into the shrine, Kara's sight saw the walls they had pictures of dragons and priests. Kara wondered about why Takeya brought, her, them here. Was this another part of her quest to avenge her parents and find out who she really is or was this, another obstacle? Kara shook that thought away and looked ahead, it was complete darkness. She couldn't tell how big the shrine actually was. Memories started to flow back to her, Naraku was destroyed wasn't he. Did she a mere hanyou defeat Naraku an evil hanyou? She shook her head she can't destroy him not alone anyway. Takeya could feel the dragon hanyou's doubts and turned the corner toward the Forgotten Chambers. Kara gasped as she saw the stone fountain, Takeya lowered his head as her eyes widened as she saw more of the fountain. "Takeya this place it feels so, familiar" Kara said touching the cold stone. "I knew it would" Takeya said half smiling. Kara looked at him, her eyes gleaming "You wanted to speak to me, what's on your mind?" Kara asked sitting down infront of him.

He sighed, "Where can I begin with this?" he asked himself aloud. "Begin with what?" Kara asked, her curiosity was now growing. He sighed again, "You are a very special person Kara, you're strong, beautiful but there was always something about you that made every god damn Dragon Hunter want you" Takeya spat at the end. "They wanted me because of my blood right, because I turn dragon every month" Kara said crossing her arms. "That's not even half of it" Takeya said softly. "What are you talking about? What happened the previous night! It was nothing, it happens each time that bastard is around!" Kara huffed. "Not just when he's around is he? Whenever you get mad when someone you care about is hurt?" Takeya said paitently. Kara looked at him her eyes filled pain and ambition. "How do you know? Hell I don't even know who I am" Kara said now standing and looking at the ground. "All I know about me is that I'm dragon hanyou with dog blood me and that's probably it" she said turning her hands into fists. "Then first let me explain who I am" Takeya said closing his eyes. "I already know who you are your name is Takeya, your a dragon, you practically raised me what more is there to explain?" Kara said looking at him. "Do you know how I know your mother?" Takeya said now going to the hard part. "I don't know I never asked" Kara said raising an eyebrow. "I know her because she is mysister' Takeya said. After that there was silence, Kara looked at the dragon the dragon who taught her many things.Then right at the momenteverything she thought about him was all a lie. Kara knew that he made a promise to her parents she respected and she too told him to keep it. Kara never knew thatpromise, was kept between them. Why would they keep her fromknowing? Why would they keepsecrets from her? Why they didn't they tell her? Kara wasnow booming with questions, Takeya looked at her sadly, "I should havetold you Kara, keeping a secret from you was tearing me apart"he saidnow lookingat the ground "The night you were born, the nightwhere everything went into place that waswhen it wasall decided" he said.

Kara remained speechless, she just listened she wanted to cry her eyesout so badly. Her nose started to hurt and her eyes startedto get watery. "Your father was born,of race that no one can imagine" Takeya began, his heart now sore. "Kara has your mother ever told you the story of the **_Kouseitan'i_**?" Takeya asked softly. Kara began to remember how her mother would tell her stories each time she had a nightmare, she remembered the word Kouseitan'i it always sent shivers down her spine. Kara nodded slowly, Takeya took in a deep breath "Your father had the blood in him thanks to his mother but you see that fountain?" Takeya said pointing toward it. Kara looked at it and turned back at him, "That fountain is filled with purifying water made to awaken the powers of anyone including the Kouseitan'i" he explained. "It was because he was a quarter youkai right?" Kara spoke up. Takeya nodded his head, "He was an Earth Kouseitan'i there were others Fire, Water and Air" he said. "They were all destroyed, only one survived and that was your father" Takeya said. "Then that makes me an..." Kara started but Takeya finished her sentence. "An Earth Kouseitan'i, your the last of your people Kara and placed with a heavy burden I'm afraid" Takeya said. "Burden? Don't you mean nightmare!" Kara said almost close to crying. "It was predicted years ago that you would destroy Naraku, but it also said that a group would help you" Takeya said, he looked at Kara's face know that it meant InuYasha and his crew.There was another silence, Takeya and Kara continued to face each other.

"Your father wanted the best for you Kara, he really did" Takeya said breaking the silence."Your mother as well, when you were born we hada talk about what were we going to do once you got older"he said. "I didn't keep my half of the deal, there were troubles around that time and Iwas there about two days after it happened" Kara could feelhissadness, shelooked down at her hands and noticed that she had markings. "Takeya why do I have these?" she asked but her question was never answered. Takeya started to cough andspit out blood. "TAKEYA!" she yelled running to his side. "The...ir..on in my blood" he said dazed. Kara didn't know where to go to find her bag, where she had her antidote. "Hold on Takeya, just hold on" Kara said unsure of her own words. She was still weak but strong enough to bound across the shrine, Kara had to find the others she didn't know where the hell to go. She smelled the air and found where to go by their scents. She sped up, but her stomach started to hurt so bad. She got closer to the gate, everyone was still practicing with their powers. InuYasha got whiff of her first, then again so did Hikaru. "Something's wrong with Takeya!" Kara said close to tears. The others followed her while InuYasha got her bag.

When they got there, blood was pouring from his mouth, for a minute everyone thought that he was dead. InuYasha came back with her bag and naginata, without a word Kara began to dig into her bag. Everyone was worried even InuYasha, the dragon didn't take a good liking to him and he didn't like it that he kept so many secrets but still...he was dying. Takeya was drowning in his own blood.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV... **

Takeya was dying, I knew it when those five iron arrows went through him. I didn't give it much thought, but Kara was doing her best to keep the only family she had alive, I feel sorry for her everyone does InuYasha though feels more sorry. He can relate Sesshoumaru his only relative hated him, Kara didn't know she had one, it was revealed to her today that she was his niece and now he was almost gone. She kept talking in dragon tongue a language only they know. "How many arrows were in him?" Kara asked pulling the cork out of a bottle. "Five" Sango said, almost flinching. Kara quickly poured the liquid into his mouth. Her arua changed again this time it went from silver to red, I wanted to ask her but I rather not have talked about it. I noticed now that Takeya was talking to her, now I understood why Takeya wanted to talk to her so badly. He knew he was going to die, he wanted to see Kara before he did. I guess he never knew how much pain it was to Kara. After so many secrets, tears and smiles she still cared for him. For moment everything stopped, the bottle that once held the green liquid fell to the ground. With on last sharp breath, Takeya died.

Kara was on the floor her hands stained in blood, I glanced at InuYasha he just stood there I tugged at his sleeve. He followed me away from the scene, then Sango, then Miroku than Shippo. Hikaru never came back with us, he stayed there with Kara. We looked straight ahead none of us looking none of us speaking. Kara gave usback something, something that has been missing for so long. Hope. She gave us these gifts that we now possess.

She lost her hope, now it's up to us to give it back.

* * *

**KARA'S POV...**

I was on my knees, small tears rolling down I barley noticed it. I didn't even notice Hikaru there, standing in Takeya's...blood. I looked down at my hands away from the dragon, blood stained. I started to remember it...the day my parents were killed. The blood stung my nose, it hurts! It HURTS! I screamed into my mind. I looked again at Takeya's body, my poiton wasn't enough to save him! It wasn't enough to save him! After what he gone through to find me! After all he gone through to save me! He was dead now...It was the first time I ever thought that. I just stared at the scene before me, blood of a dragon was now staining my hands...my life. Seeing and smelling dragon's blood _is_the worst thing in the world. I must I go through this, do I really have too? Was this part of it the prophecy? Did those people ever once predict who would die before my eyes! My parents! And now Takeya! What more can be taken from me! Tears were falling into the blood and then I realized the one thing that can be taken from me is my life. My existence. My vows. Values. My friends. They could all be taken from me, like I said they did not predict who was to die.

I was numb, I welcomed it warmly, I didn't want to feel pain anymore. No more of it. The wind broke through out the shrine, like a ghostly imprint. Without warning I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up and it was Hikaru his hazel eyes peircing through me. He knelt next to me, I looked away I was weak, I was pitiful, everyone I'm close to dies before me. I'm like the Angel of Death. No one knew me as much as Takeya did, I didn't even know about myself and now I do. My name is Kara, I'm an Earth Kouseitan'i the lastof my people and I have a burdern, a nigtmare. His arm was now around my neck, he whispered"I'm sorry"the way he said it, 'I'm sorry' made me cry into his chest. He just held me there, "It's going to be al right" he said softly. "How do you know! I'm tired, I'm just sick and tired of causing everyone pain. I caused Takeya to die! I never knew who I was till now! If I would have known years ago it would have made a damn difference!" I yelled at him pulling away. I stood before him now, "I want this all to end, I'm tired of being the cause of everyone's pain! Was this all worth for some goddamn prophecey! Did they want me to feel so much pain! Did they want the blood of everyone I cared about staining my hands!" I said crying even harder. "It's my fault that bastard Naraku is still around!" I said quietly.

"Don't ever say that Kara" Hikaru said getting up and walking towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders, I didn't want to look at him. "It wasn't your fault this happened, you were not the one who killed him, you were not the reason why your parents were killed" he said "It was Naraku's own doing, this propehcey scared him, no one wants to die he did what he did becuase he's a power hungry cowardly bastard" I was still looking down, I was mainly looking at my hands, the blue markings were lightly glowing. My anger, my sadness, my tears caused it all with just one burst of energy I could kill someone. "You have done things Kara, even when people have nearly tried to kill you, treated you like dirt, like you meant nothing. You still smiled, you had the courage to stand up to it. You have hope Kara, ever when things are grim. If it wasn't for you Kagome would be dead, Takeya wouldn't be the dragon he was, InuYasha and everyone would still be without hope and if it wasn't for you Kara I would still be with my brothers, lying, killing, cheating against my will" he said ever so firmly, still he said it so soft. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in his scent that warmed my nose and my cheeks. He rubbed my back and he and I stayed there as it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was only for a few minutes, just a few I released from the embrace that I so needed. I had to do something that I never wanted to do again. I tooka cloth from my bag and began to wash his face and scales. The blood stung my now sore nose, Hikaru helped me. I couldn't hear his thoughts as much as I wanted to but I couldn't. I was too tired to do anything but the task at hand, and it wasn't one that I wanted to to do.

* * *

I was outside InuYasha stepped forward "Do you need help?" he asked. "I need to do this on my own, I'm the family member, it's my task" I said sadly. I found a spot where the ground was moist and I began to dig and dig. I had to stop some of the time because the memories were so fresh that it began to seem so real. The nightmares. Kagome brought me some water and asked if I needed help, I delclined her offer and I dug some more. It took me a few hours to finish, they waited paitently "There is one thing you can do" I said, it was now the part I hated. "I need help moving Takeya's body" I said at last. InuYasha, Hikaru, me and Miroku was all the power we needed to lift the dragon. To tell you the truth I was down right afraid of placing him in that pit. We carried Takeya's body, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went to find some flowers and a marker. We put him in the pit, he fit perfectly like he was sleeping, just resting. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to, no more tears, just no more tears. I filled his grave in, everyone watched I kept one swearing in dragon tongue each time I would start fill in a layer. 

Alas the task was done, it wasn't an accomplishment Kagome gave me the marker and Sango and Shippo gave me the flowers. I laced them around the marker and I placed it at the head of the grave. Miroku as a monk said a few words and I sang a song in dragon tongue, it was the song that would Takeya would sing to me when I was 10. I looked into my bag and I pulled out an old pendent and placed it there. "What's that?" Kagome asked. "It was a way for me to communicate with me when I was too far away" I said simply.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV... **

It was nearing dusk, I practiced more with Hikaru on my sword skills he's a good fighter for a human. Sango was practicing still with her powers and the monk was resting. Shippo was still in his other form playing around with Kirara. And Kagome, Kagome was talking with Kara after what happened I didn't blame her. Takeya had died, the iron that was in his blood must have been to much for that old dragon. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, though she can get over it just like I did. But she and I are different, Kagome returned and sat by my side. My back was up against a tree and she was kneeling on the ground. "How is she?" I asked. "Well she's smiling, but I don't know she has a lot of weight on her shoulders" Kagome said to me. "InuYasha?" that was Kara's voice "I'm ready to leave tomorrow, the mountains are in two days wake" she said to me her voice sounded shaken. "All right than it's settled, we leave tomorrow" Miroku said waking up from his shorten nap. Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Hikkaru came around. "Are you sure you want to leave Kara?" Sango asked. "I'm sure I want to get out of this plave as soon as I can" Kara said looking at her hands. As the sun set, everyone started to eat dinner "How much food do you have left?" I asked Kagome. "Enough to last for another week" Kagome said looking at her pack. I looked over at Hikaru and Kara they were eating there own food thinking that they would waste it all. Smart.

I was up in the tree, eating my own portion of ramen and I looked down at Kagome. She looked beautiful, just like everyday I see her. Those three white streaks brought more of her powers to the surface. The wind came into her direction and her scent was brought to me vanilla and cherries that was her scent. All I wanted to do was sit by her and embrace her in my arms, taking in more of that sweet scent. I could never find anything that could replace Kagome's scent and I've tried. I had to smile at that. It got later and I could tell everyone was tired especially Kara, out of all of us Kara should get a few hours sleep. I didn't have to say anything, she curled up right with Hikaru I finally had something to get her back for all those needles. '_If you say anything InuYasha I swear I'm going put needles in every point of your body and you don't want to know what that will do to you' _I hear Kara in my mind, that was the Kara we all know. I had to hold a laugh in, and I took everything back. The moon shown above us giving us light, as I looked it was so bright you could see the holes or craters that's what Kagome calls them. I could hear everyone's soft breathing, I couldn't believe this was happening. One minute we were just downtrotted with no hope and then Kara came along. Now we have the strength to defeat Naraku but how can we though. In that prophecy it said that Kara must defeat him, well I say the hell with the prophecy I'm going to kill Naraku. Still though even with this power it only last for a few hours, that will just weaken me. I could save it as a surprise attack there is one more problem Naraku has half the jewel and since he usually dosen't show his goddamn real form we can't touch him.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice someone get upfrom the camp. I looked down and saw that Kagome was gone. I instantly got mad, she can ever just sleep through the night like regular people. Than I have to keep on saving her ass all the time, I stormed off into her direction. As i dashed through the small forest I smelled water, must have been a lake near by. I quietly sneaked into the bushes, I saw her sitting my the small stream she took off her socks and put her feet in. Little fireflies danced around her, the moonlight was just on her face making her eyes glimmer. My heart skipped a beat, right now in this moonlight she looked like an angel. She was _my_ angel. I must have made a nose because she looked into my direction. "InuYasha get outta there" she said her voice firm but soft. "I know it's you" she added. I made myself known and I was right in front of her. "Sorry I just had a bad case of imsomina" Kagome said as I sat next to her. "You can't be like normal people can't you?" I asked gruffily. "I just have a lot of my mind InuYasha" Kagome said now looking at the moon. "You shouldn't be worrying, you're stronger now and so is the rest of us" I said a little more softly. "Still you can't help but wonder, is this enough?" Kagome said now looking at her hands. "We have two hanyous and one happens to be a **_Kouseitan'i_** we have a Dragon Hunter, a kitsune, a monk, a slayer and you" I said "I think we can defeat him"

She smiled, "Kara is taking this hard" she said now scooting closer to me. "She'll get over it, I did" I said a little hard. "InuYasha, her life has been messed around with since the day she was born" Kagome said rolling her eyes toward me. "Takeya knew he was going to die, that's why he wanted to see her before he did" I said now looking at her wonderous eyes. "I wonder what he said" Kagome said, placing a hand on cheek. "What?" I asked. "Right before he died, he said something to her it must have been important" Kagome explained. "She'll tell us when she's ready" I said to her. The wind picked up and Kagome shivered a litte fall was coming early. "I should have brought my coat"she said rubbing her arm. I pulled off my red haori and draped it over her. "Thank you" she said smiling. "How could you stand it InuYasha, when your mother died how could you live with that?" she asked. Kagome asked a question that it took me a while to answer. "I guess I never really thought of it much" I finally said. "Whenever things would get bad, yeah I would think of her but I would always blame myself...becuase she died becuase I was born" I said my ears starting to droop. She looked deep into my eyes and I into hers, "She didn't died because you were born InuYasha, she died to save you, because she knew you would turn out into a good person" Kagome said softly. Her words where so pure, so filled with knowledge "Kara and I are different she's seen more ugly things than I have" I said saying the truth. "I was only a year younger than her when she died but after that I just couldn't trust anyone anymore, not entirely" I paused and started again "Kara on the other hand, had secrets keeping from what she truely was, she didn't know why DragonHunters were after her, she didn't know or understand why they wanted her blood" I stopped at that point. Kagome looked at me with sad eyes,but than she smiled at me "I'm glad you understand her InuYasha" she said her smile never fading.

I wrapped my arms around her, her scent now flooding through every vien in my body. Kagome warmly wrapped her arms around mind, it was wonderful to have her here in my arms. I put my face in her hair, and I felt like I was in heaven, if there was one. I love Kagome with all my heart, she was the best thing to happen to me. After what seemed like hours we came back, from our talk in the forest. I went up into the tree as Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag. I watched over her, she was sleeping peacefully. '_InuYasha? I'm going to take watch now you hear?'_ I heard Kara speak into my mind. I looked at her to see she was awake, she was smiling at me. '_Don't worry I won't tell'_ she thought again and my cheeks began to go warm. '_God Damn it! She knew!'_ I thought embarrassed. '_I heard that'_ Kara thought almos bursting out in laughter. "Well at least I made you feel better" I whispered harshly. I closed my eyes and I slowly went back to sleep. We have a long journey ahead, and a battle as well.

* * *

**AN: Allrighty guys sorry to make this chapter a little bit shorter than the others but I have som good and bad news. I tried out for the school softball team and I got chosen to be on the team. Yay for me but boo for my story. So Mondays, Wedensdays and Fridays are packed for me and I got to keep up with my grades so this is probably it for like a two weeks...so guys be paitent! Thank you for making my story special. I LIKE CHICKEN FLAVORED RAMEN TOO! **

**Signed, **

**MistressofMagicks**


	12. Taken

**AN: Hi guys it's me again MistressofMagicks and I'm here to inform you that there are only two chapters to go! So here's a little recap, after revealing his secrets to Kara Takeya died so now it's only two days till they reach there final destination...Naraku. Okey dokey finished with the authors note now on with the chapter! Sorry It took me so long but pratice has been killing me!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Taken**

**KARA'S POV...**

It was early, very early everyone was still sleeping soundly and I was up for at least four hours. It was still dark but you could see a small line of brightness. I kept on glancing at Takeya's grave, anybody would. I brought my legs to my chin and I sighed, maybe it was for the best.A few weeks after Takeya found me we had to go into hiding for a while.What he told me just to calm me down was that his cave was getting too small for us. In the back of my mind I knew that it was a lie,I believe him anyway I was ten and I just wanted everything to be all right.We were in a training session and one of the older dragons had to talk to Takeya alone.He told me to stay here and to keep my elbow up when I swung, they took off into the distance. I couldn't help but follow, thanks to three years living on my own my footwork was just like air. I followed them until they descended and I perched myself on a branch. I heard them talking about me, and my heart started to beat faster."That filthy little brat" he said "Is ruining your life, leave the girl or suffer the consequences!" Takeya just growled at him "I will never leave her,I will take care of her, it's not breaking the Codes if I take a hanyou in!" Takeya yelled. I shook my head, I caused him so much pain over the years, three years it took him to find me, two years it took him to train me, five iron arrows were shot at him to protect me and one second just one second for him to die. After that incident with the elder he had a long lecture with me, he knew I was there eavesdropping but I couldn't help it.He told me if anything was to ever happen to him was for me to contact the dragons...some dragons would help me. I kept on questioning about it until he finally said that they know about me, about my parents and my situation. That was enough to convince me, I was ten, young and foolish. InuYasha and his crew wanted to defeat Naraku as soon as possible that I knew. Why don't we just make it an easier journey? I would need help though, Takeya had said that I needed to be somewhere clear of villages before I would...make contact.

I crawled over to Hikaru and I whispered his name, he just groaned and rolled onto his side. "Hikaru wake up!" I whispered a little more harshley. Hikaru still was asleep, I sighed " I'm sorry Hikaru but this is for your own good" I said very lowly. I picked up a needle from my pouch and I placed it right in the middle of his throat, his eyes snapped open and he immeaditly went for the needle. "Kara" he said his voice very low. "I have to talk to you alone" I said getting up and taking off into the forest. I guess the serious tone of my voice scared him because he followed close behind.We were far from hearing distance and finally I stopped, he ran toward me his eyes still with sleepiness. "Well it's dawn, I haven't seen you in a month, I'm tired and I haven't had breakfeast my morning is going great how's yours?" he asked sarcastically. "I have a plan to get to the mountains faster, as you can see we are in two days wake" I explained "But I would need to get far from any villages in the area, and I need help getting them to trust me" I said. "Umm..sure but who is 'them'?" Hikaru asked. "Dragons" I said plainly. Right then and there his jaw dropped."Are you insane! I'm of Dragon Hunter blood remember? There's no way in hell or heaven that they'll ever trust me!" he yelled. "I trust you and I'm a dragon...well part dragon" I said crossing my arms. "Hikau please that's exactly it I want them to know that,your a friend and besides I want to leave this place as soon as I can" I said to him. He looked at me long and hard for a minute, his hazel eyes now dark. "I'll go" he said sighing.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. I hugged him around the waist "Get your stuff and let's wait till the others wake up" Hikaru said, he sounded defeated. "Oh c'mon Hikaru cheer up, it's not like they're going to eat you, your with me" I said smiling."That's not what I'm afraid of" he said lowly, I smiled again and I leapt up toward camp.It took Hikaru a few minutes to catch up with me, I laughed to myself. Then I smelled someone getting up and it wasn't someone I really wanted to see. Apparently Miroku was waking up, that perverted monk. "I see you two have had a relationship far beyond what we have expected" Miroku said smiling pervetly.My cheeks began to go warm,and I could feel Hikaru start to get very embarassed. I disappeared out of sight, well to Miroku anyway I appeared behind him and placed a needle on his left arm,he fell unconcious to the floor. "You never cease to amaze me" InuYasha said waking up and clapping. "The monk deserved it, this is sort of a payback for what happened a few days ago. He sneaked up on me while I was bathing" I said poking his head with my finger. Kagome must have heard the comomotion and saw Miroku on the floor, and Sango was just beginning to wake up.  
"What happened to Miroku?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Just some payback, now that everyone is nearly awake" I picked the small needle that was in his arm and I pulled it out. Miroku's eyes immeaditly lit up. "Hi Miroku" I said smiling. I hovered over him with the needle, "Now I have more places where I can put my needles,and do you want to know what they cause" I said smiling. At the sight of my needle he backed away quickly."Good now let's get serious" I said my smile fading.

"InuYasha?" I said, with not that much confidence in my voice. "Yeah" he said his eyes a narrowing a little. "I know a way to go to the mountains faster" I started, InuYasha and the others including Shippo who was now awake became interested. "How?" Sango asked. "Takeya had told me that if anything was to ever happen was to call the dragons...but I want to get away from the...refuge" I said. "Hikaru offered to go with me, I wanted to show them that there we are good people" I finished. "I understand" InuYasha said. He glanced at the others and they nodded. "How long will you be gone?" Shippo asked. "Aboutthe wholeday, rest up, practice we'll be there by dusk" I said now glancing at Hikaru. "Be careful with that refuge, we may have driven out the Dragon Hunters but that doesn't mean they're all gone" Hikaru said, glancing toward InuYasha. "Na I wouldn't worry about it after what we did, I don't think they'll be a problem" InuYasha replied. "Are you leaving now? I was ready to make breakfast" Kagome said. "Sure we'll stay for that" I said smiling again. Hikaru and I sat together and awaited breakfast as the others began to do there morning chores. I glanced at Takeya's grave again and again as I ate. Somewhere in the back of mind, I always hoped that all of this was all a nightmare and I would wake up next to my parents. Hearing my mother's voice, singing my lullabye. But along time ago I shook myself out of that cruel fantasy.

* * *

**NO MORE POV... **

It wasn't long before breakfast was over, Kara got her bag and Hikaru got his. Miroku as a sign of respect gave her naginata. "Thank you Miroku, guys it's a miracle he's on being a pervert" I said smiling. Miroku actually laughed, "Am I really that bad?" Miroku said. "YES!" Kagome, Sango and Kara said in unison. Then a silence filled the air, "We'll be back by mid day, you guys want to take the lead and head north?" Hikaru said breaking the silence, "We sure will" InuYasha answered. Kara took one last look Takeya's grave then she smiled "See ya guys soon" Kara said her smile never fading. She and Hikaru took off, heading north east. Sango then felt something rub on her butt, her eyebrow twitched and she slammed her giant boomerang on Miroku's head. "YOU STUPID MONK!" she roared getting one of Kara's needles. "Kara has taught me some of the needle points...I'll us them all on you!" Sango yelled getting ready to inflict pain on him. "No Sango please not those, please I beg of you!" Miroku said getting up and running away from her. "Not this time monk!" she spat running after him.

Shippo, Kagome and InuYasha sighed in disgrace, "Well now we know what will scare Miroku off" Shippo said. "Yeah Sango and Kara with needles" InuYasha said startinglaugh atMiroku's feeble attempt for Sango's forgiveness."One thing's for sure this is probably the last time we'llsee this" Kagome said, getting ready toleave. "Hard to believe they're getting married" Shipposighed. And with that Miroku was now unconsious on the floor with a much happier Sango. "I feel much better" Sango said walking towards him with Kirara behind her carrying Miroku byhis robes. "Now that we have that out of our systemcan we go now?" InuYasha said now getting impatient. "Yes InuYasha we are now ready to go right Miroku?" she asked moving his head as if sayingyes. "How long are you going to keep him like that?" Kagome asked. "About an hour" Sango said to her. "That's great" Shippo said poking Miroku's head. And the group set off north.

* * *

Kara stood upon a small grassy hill smelling the air for any humans or villages in the area. "I've been through this pass before they're aren't any humans here, Dragon Hunters for that matter" Hikaru said sitting down looking up at her. "I know but I want to make sure, I don't want them to think that this is a trap. Her ears twitched at a nearby sound, "Someone's watching us" Kara said lowly. Hikaru stood up and unsheathed his sword from his back. Kara smelled the air again, bones and dirt was what the wind brought to her. "I'm going to check it out" she said running off, toward the scent. Hikaru sighed and ran after her. Kara reached to the main source of the scent and found a miko with demons all around her. She looked so much like Kagome, '_Wait, this must be that woman that InuYasha thinks about too...Kikyo?'_ Kara thought. Hikaru didn't know what was going on, '_Hikaru? Can you hear me right?' _I thought into this mind '_Yeah?'_ he thought back. '_This is going to take longer than I thought, this is Kikyo Kagome's incarnation' _Kara explained. 

Kikyo noticed a pretty strong demonic arua and looked to find a hanyou with blue marks all over her. There was also a young man with her, her face was expressionless this must be the girl that Naraku keeps on ranting about. Kikyo turned to face the girl, " You're that hanyou, the one that dosen't turn human" she said her face still expressionless. "Who's to know?" Kara said annoyed. "Look I don't want any trouble, I just want you away from this area I already have enough to deal with so head where you're going beforeI get really pissed off" she said pretty much giving Kikyo a ver nasty glare."You really think that prophecy will work, than you are afool. Naraku has more strength than you could possibly imagine" she said darkly.

"What is he up to? You seem to be connected with Naraku" Hikaru said. "I have my reasons to join his side, none of which concerns aDragon Hunter and a half-breed" she hissed_.'Her thoughts theyare all over the place like she is trying to block me'_Kara thought as her head began to hurt. "I mean it, I don't want to start any trouble with you, now go to that asshole Naraku and tell him that we're ready" Kara said starting to get really mad. "Just to warn you though half-breed, that prophecy of yours might turn on those on your side" Kikyo said coldy. Her eyes were grey, they sent shivers up and down Kara and Hikaru's spine. The soul collecters travled with her and she was gone, "Damn bitch" Hikaru hissed. "She knew that I could hear thoughts" Kara said walking away from there encounter. "What do you mean, not everyone knows that dragon hanyous can read minds" Hikaru said looking at her. "She had millions of thoughts going through her head, it was weird my head began to hurt with all the thoughts" she replied. "What did she think?" he asked. "Some of it was hard to figure out, but the same words were repeating sometimes like betrayel, revenge, kill, then there was a song playing over and over again but she wasn't the one singing it was sung by childern" Kara recited it "That's odd do you think that she was trying to block you?" Hikaru said.

"That's what I thought at first but then I realized, she's dead her thoughts are supposed to be neurtal or just memories" Kara said now back at the grassy area. With one last sniff at the air, "No one's here, let's get this over with, I want this all to end" Kara said as the wind starting to pick up. "So how does it work you didn't give me the full explanation" Hikaru said. "I'm not asking them to help us defeat Naraku as much as I want to, just to give us a lift there" Kara explained. "That's not what I asked, what do you have to do to contact them?" Hikaru said getting very defensive. Kara got really quiet, "When Takeya told me what to do, I was sort of freaked out" she said breaking the short silence " I have to shed a little blood" she said almost mumbling. Like a small child, who did something wrong. Hikaru understood perfectly, "Kara! You already lost a lot of blood, and we are probably going to loose a lot more with the battle with Naraku" Hikaru said now getting very irritated. '_God damn it! He's not going to let me do it'_ Kara cursed in her mind. She leapt up out of sight, she snuck up behind Hikaru and paralyzed him with one of her needles. "I'm sorry Hikaru you and the others made a sacrifice and it's blood no harm done" Kara said smiling. She walked away from the paralyzed Hikaru, who was pretty much pissed off.

Kara looked up into the blue sky, crisp air filled her lungs as she took a breath. She neither spoke or smiled, she silently took a dagger from her pouch. Hikaru looked at her his gaze softened. Kara would do anything, say anything to stop the pain, the tears the...death. She would never place her burden on anyone else because she didn't want anyone else to feel pain. The needle was in his right arm. Short paralyzation. He smiled, as he began to feel his hand and feet again until finally he freed himself of the needle. Kara saw her reflection through the dagger, for a moment she saw a little girl so filled with happiness, joy and laughing always laughing. Now she saw an older girl laughing but at the wrong things... her pain. There was nothing else to do was to laugh and say everything was okay so people wouldn't worry about her. The dagger slowly came down to the palm of her hand, slicing her skin nicely. Blood, was now filling up her hand, enough to write the markings. She took a finger and began to paint the markings onto her already marked skin. She made no mistake Takeya would make her to this for three weeks to get it right. Back then though she was only 10 years old, still recovering from three years of loniliness.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Hikaru, he nodded and finally Kara began to call the dragons in there language. The calling was more like a melody, wind began to dance around her. Her eyes began to glow blue so did her markings, Hikaru's eyes widned as he witnessed this. The wind gre stronger with each passing second, the melody never stopping. After what felt like an eternity, they heard two other voices, it sounded like the same melody but it was more like an answer then a song. One voice was a deep gonging sound that made Kara's and Hikaru's ears nearly burst out, while the other was soothing in it's wake of answer. The wind started to die down, and noticed that Kara's body was shaking she used a lot of power. She fell to her knees grasping her body as she did, Hikaru knelt beside her "Are you oaky?" he asked. "I'll be fine just a little tired..." she panted as she shivered. "Takeya never told me that I would be this tired...Hikaru the dragons they answered me...they are coming" Kara gasped out. "Damn it Kara your hurting yourself" Hikaru said not giving a fuck on the whereabouts of the dragons. "I have to, you gave me so much that I had to do something" she said now gaining her breath back.

The wind started to pick up, Kara's sensitive ears heard the beating of wings. Hikaru thanks to his training could feel the presence of the dragons' powers. Two dragons' revealed themselves as they swooped from the sky landing with grace in front of them. They spoke in dragon tongue, for Kara to translate "They say that they cannot speak through thoughts, a curse was placed on there line for them not to speak it" Kara translated, feeling much better at the dragons' presence. One dragon had silver scales, with horns riding up and down his back, he had teal eyes. The other was oranged with red tint on it's back, it had black horns on top of it head, with another on it nose. The silver one spoke to Kara in that deep voice that made Hikaru's eardrums bash against his brain. "The silver one is named Shiruba, he is Takeya's comrad in the battle of Kousen he shall help us with some precautions" Kara explained getting up. The orange one began to speak the voice calmer more soothing "Her name is Taiyou she is the younger sister of Shiruba" Kara said repeating her words.

The dragons took a good look at Hikaru, then anger burned there eyes Shiruba began to speak harsh words in dragon tongue. Hikaru knew that it was about him, hesadly lookedathis feet awaiting his fate. Kara said to Shiruba that Hikaru is no Dragon Hunter Kara sent pictures from her memories about the time she was captured. Shiruba and Taiyou looked atHikaru with ahard gaze, and began to test him, "Kara what are they doing?" Hikaru said from his spot. "They are testing you, making sure that I am not forced against my will" Kara said. Hikaru was sort of shocked on how protective these dragons were of her. Kara put on smile when the dragon stopped, Taiyou and Shiruba nodded and Kara began to laugh when they made there approval of the young man. "Kara we have to leave now, we promised InuYasha that we would return by mid-day" Hikaru said. Kara stopped laughing and went serious, she spoke toTaiyou and Shiruba about InuYasha and his crew and Kara had to hold her breath when they asked about Takeya's death.Hikaru couldsee the pain in her eyes even more, the dragons consoled her by saying that it wasn't her fault, and they looked Hikaru with a soft gazeTaiyou lowered her head for him to get on. Kara got her bag and put her naginata in place, Hikaru went on Taiyou first then Kara.

Kara could sense Hikaru tense a little as Taiyou began to to take flight, "You've ridden on a dragon before Hikaru" Kara said smiling. "Not really, it wasn't a real flight" Hikaru said turning his head around to see her. "Well just don't look down" Kara said. Hikaru against her warning looked down and gulped and Kara began to giggle. Shiruba was behind them keeping watch, Kara took a good sniff of the air and got a good scent of where InuYasha and the others were. "They didn't go to far, thank goodness" Kara said to Hikaru. "Good, so how many more minutes" Hikaru said. "Only about half an hour" Kara said rolling her eyes. "Damn it" Hikaru said harshly. "Oh c'mon Hikaru it's not that bad, when you rode on me at least I didn't drop you" she said. "No not that...look over there" Hikaru pointed, Kara looked over his shoulder and saw black matter over the mountains, with purple lightning shooting across it. "Oh shit" Kara said wide eyed in shock. "Well at least Naraku feels welcome" Hikaru said. Demons were running as they looked down, Taiyou began tocough, she jerked forward nearly sending Hikaru and Kara flying. She was loosing control, "What's happening!" Hikaru said trying to get a good grip on the dragon. "It's miasma, shit, he's close!" Kara said. Now the purple miasmawas visible, "Hikaru hold your breath this can kill you" Kara demanded as she tried to get Taiyou to fly out of there. Shiruba flew down and tried to calm his sister in the process of getting himself into the miasma. "Damn it" Kara cursed as the miasma, started to get thicker, she looked down "We're going to have to jump" she said grabbing Hikaru by the hand, at first he looked at her like she was insane but it was better than being up there. After three seconds they both jumped and landed at the edge of the forest.

It wasn't the end, Taiyou and Shiruba started to descend and crash landed next ot them. Hikaru didn't mind Kara's warnings about miasma. "Kara are you all right" he asked. Kara rubbed her head, "Yeah, I got to help them" Kara said as she dug through her bag.Taiyou and Shiruba, were bleeding badly Kara started to get scared. Hikaru noticed this, "Kara just relax, we'll go a different way" he said, almost loosing it. "Hold your breath, you idiot!" she said to him. This time Hikaru followed orders and held it. "They'll be all right the miasma, didn't take that much of a hold" Kara said, Hikaru was going red in the face, "Okay it's clear now" she said almost breaking down in laughter. "Your lucky you're hanyou" Hikaru said after he took a big gust of air. "God damn it that whole forest, is filled with misasma" Kara cursed as she looked at it. "I wouldn't be surprised,the more defenses the more time it takes us to destroyhim" Hikaru said, to her.The dragon siblings, began to stir angry as they'll ever be but grateful that the young hanyou had helped. Hikaru and Kara turned around to see them very angry not at them but at there weakness. Kara spoke in dragon tongue, "It'll be alright, we'll find a different path" Hikaru felt uneasy all of a sudden. Kara smelled the air, "Damn it, he's here, Hikaru get the dragon's out of this place" Kara said, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here!" He yelled at her,Kara gave him a hard gaze, she turned to the dragons and spoke tothem, the roared in disagreement._'Damn it! Why can't anyone just listen to me!_' Kara screamed into her mind.

Tentacles lashed at them ready to strike, "Shit!" Kara said as she unsheathed her naginata. Kara whipped out and unleashed massive strength, that shocked the dragons and Hikaru. Purple blood, smeared, from her hands as she struck the last one. "We have to go now!" she yelled. At that moment though,there was a change in plans. More tentacles came up from the ground this time, Hikaru was lucky enough to dodge them. The dragons flew up and began to attack, spitting out flame andmagicks. Kara reverted back to a stage of madness at that moment.Tucking, rolling, dodging than swiping. It nearly scared Hikaru, '_what the hell's wrong with her?'_ Hikaru asked himself as he brought his sword down on a tentacle. But as the battle grew short, Hikaru was struck in the arm blood pouring from it. Another sruck his leg, it wrapped around it and brought his chinto the ground.He fell from the battle causing Kara to stop "You all right?" she called, her eyes changed from that anger to worry. But as she ran toward him, miasma poured from all sides, causing Kara to stop dead in her tracks. The tentacles stopped attacking the dragons, who were now bleeding from the miasma earlier. They all went toward Kara who was standing, in the middle of it all.

"Kara move!" Hikaru yelled as he clutched his arm. She dropped to her knees and began to scream out coughing out blood. This miasma was different, different then the others combined. This one could kill Kara, but Naraku wouldn't let that happen oh no. A tentacle drove in, and wrapped it around her waist causing her to scream again. "Kara!" Hikaru yelled as picked up his sword, slicing as much as he could. It was crushing her, she managed to scream out in dragon tongue. At her words the dragons were hesitant, but respected them,Taiyou flew up and spit out the fire needed to destroy the tentacles surrounding Hikaru.Shiruba with his claws, grabbed theyoung man. With one final look at Kara, she was covered in blood, yet she smiled and mouthed, 'thank you' and she was carried away into the forest below.

* * *

InuYasha saw that it was nearly dusk, they were at a half way they were awaiting Hikaru and Kara. "God damn it where are they!" InuYasha yelled, in impaitence. "I'm starting to get worried, they've been gone a while" Kagome said, putting a hand on her cheek. "You don't think the dragons attacked them, because of Hikaru?" Sango said, making a suggestion. "No, Kara made sure to bring him for that reason, besides we shouldn't worry Kara's a dragon hanyou and he's a skilled swords men what could happen?" Miroku said. Shippo was in his fox form, playing around with Kirara who was having fun with Shippo in this stage. InuYasha's head snapped up, and started to growl "InuYasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked, but it was quieted when from the destance came a figure, actually three. They had there guard up, then as the light came up Hikaru was there clutching a badly wrapped arm. There were other dragons there, all of them covered in blood and to InuYasha the miasma. Where was Kara? Was the question that was popping in there heads. Hikaru collapsed to the ground, he was on all fours. "Hikaru what the hell happened?" InuYasha yelled rushing towards him. The others followed close behind, "Where's Kara?" He said lifting the young man by the shirt. 

"She's...gone"

_

* * *

_

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but hey softball is tuff work anyway just two more to go and I'm done!(screams and runs around) Ha! cliffy, the next chapter will be a great one! Fight scenes! YAY! The next chapter is called either Finale or War you guys can choose. I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Signed, **

**MistressofMagicks**


	13. Total War: Part 1

**AN: Allrighty it's summer, well for me it is...anyway my updates are probably going to be shorter because of my extra free time. So recap after a desperate atempt to get to the mountains faster, Kara and Hikaru have an unexpected encounter with Naraku! And with that Kara is now in Naraku's grasp the gang is in shock and again Hikaru is seperated from her. So now what is the gang to do? I know I said in the last chapter that I was only going to make fourteen chapters, but I'm going to add two more to make 15 because I didn't want to make this chapter too long so here it is chappy thirteen.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Total War Part 1**

**No POV... **

The pain that swelled inside her was untollerable, not just emotional but physical as well. Her eyes opened to a pitch dark place. Kara was covered in blood, she did not look like herself she looked as if she was a slave for twenty years. Miasma poured from invisable bowels, that's when she screamed out in pain not your average shriek but a dragon's cry. Blood started to come from her fuzzy ears, this miasma was different 'MY GOD!' she screamed in her mind. That's when a figure began to glide toward her, it took her three seconds to figure out who he was. "Get the...fuck away from me bastard!" she managed to gasp out. "Have you seen, or in your case...felt my latest creation? You see this miasma does affect you, if I send more...well my face would be the last thing you'll ever see" Naraku whispered. "The last thing I'll ever want to see before I die is you fucking dead!" she said cleverly, for a moment she smiled at her comment. Another miasma flow appeared and she started to scream again, shivering against it. "Sometimes I wonder why, why you? A pathetic little girl would have such power and not use it" Naraku said harshly. "B-B-B-ecause, I don't need it" she gasped out. "You know instead of killing you I could have taught you, trained you...but you ran away like the cowardly dog you are" he replied smoothly. "I was fucking seven years old! Do you think after you all you put me through...I-I would ever think of joining you? Well here's a little gift!" she went ahead and flicked him off. Quite frankly she was surprised he had that much paitence.

That's when a tentacle wrapped around her torso causing a scream to escape from her throat. She felt so god damn weak, she needed her poitions most of all she needed her friends. "You know how irritating it is to follow you, a weak half-breed and all of a sudden a power escapes you? Your powers are legend, you could control people, you can do anything you want and yet you don't? Pathetic and weak you beings are" he said before he threw to the ground. She didn't respond the pain that just insued in her, "The only one...I see...that's pathetic...is...you" Kara panted trying to stand up. That's when Naraku decided to play with the young girl, her mind seemed so exhausted. " Kara, my little one, I'm here don't cry" he took shape of Kara's mother. "Mother?" Kara whispered seeing her. "Yes it's me, my little one, you were dreaming no one is going to hurt you" Naraku whispered. That's when Kara got her senses as past memories filled in her mind. "Your not real! YOUR NOT REAL! YOUR DEAD! YOUR DEAD! NARAKU KILLED YOU! NARAKU KILLED YOU" she cried out. Kara began to cry, rocking back in forth like she had done when she was younger when her mother came in her dreams. '_Perfect'_ Naraku thought as he took a peice of the Jewel. A tentacle slowly made it's way into her back. wrapping it firmly around her torso. "NO! NO! STOP!" Kara yelled, shetried to call upon her powers, but the miasma that filled the air was doing her no good. Her stuggling was no use...Naraku laughed at her useless attempts. His cold hands went to her forhead and then Kara went limp, her stuggling ceased and her eyes went from that bright shiny blue to a dull grey.

"And as it was written so shall I change" Naraku said laughing, he placed the young girl down. Kara's expression remained blank, Kara was now under Naraku's control at last.

* * *

InuYasha let go of Hikaru who was still bleeding from the recent attack. "Oh no" he managed to say. "We...we...were ambushed...she was taken...by him" Hikaru said, under a whisper. "No...he wouldn't" Kagome managed to say. "He's going to get into Kara's mind, and with everything that happened this isn't looking to good" Miroku confessed. "What we saw in the clearing, wasn't even close to what she could do" Sango said shocked. "We have to have some hope! Kara can kill him on her own right?" Shippo said turning around to face the group. "We...need...to go-" Hikaru's sentence was cut short, InuYasha just kicked him in the stomach. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "Do you have any idea? What that girl can do? If Naraku controls her...we're fucking dead, you hear me fucking dead" InuYasha yelled. "SIT BOY" Kagome called. InuYasha plummeted to the ground. "I've see first hand what she could do..." Hikaru said trying to stand up. "You haven't seen anything...until her eyes go red thats when things get mental" Hikaru said fully standing up now. 

"She can turn full youkai?" Kagome asked. "No it's her dragon blood...a dragon can do many things if they're threaten or you hurt there own kind.When you see those eyes, it looks like there ripping at your soul" Hikaru said darkly. Kagome shrunk back, shivering remembering InuYasha's eyes. The dragon siblings looked at them, fighting against each other. Humans and demons working together? Nonsense! But here they were, fighting together.Takeya had done so much for them and they failed in his favor. Taiyou began to roar stopping there conversation. Shiruba joined along, "Whatare they saying" Sango asked. "They can'tcommunicate through thoughts" Hikaru mentioned. InuYasha was pissed off, 1. Kagome had sat him and 2. One of the strongest hanyou in the world is in Naraku's grasp. Taiyou went over to InuYasha who growled when he came close. Shiruba went to Hikaru who was still injured, miasma still in his lungs.

"What do you want?" InuYasha spat.

Taiyou growled and with a swish of his tail turned InuYasha around where the mountains were. A dark aura was wrapping around it,but the dragons felt something more. InuYasha's eyes hardened, "Naraku just found himself a source" he said. Kagome looked at him and the mountain, Kara's aura was a strong as ever, the jewel was so tainted that hope was just a speck. Shivers ran up and down her spine, "Hikaru's right we have to go, now Naraku done the damage he has done...now it's up to us to stop it" Miroku said glaring into the horizon.Sango clutched at her boomerang, "We have to help Kara god knows what hell she's going through" she said.

Shiruba looked at Hikaru wincing as Kagome tried to tend to his wounds. "Just stay still" Kagome said softly. Hikaru stayed still trying his best not to give into the pain he was feeling right now.InuYasha had his ears in it's highest degree there was no way he was going to let Naraku get pass them. Shippo changed into his fox form joining InuYasha. Taiyou and Shiruba growled lowly as the wind shifted, making InuYasha turn around to face the elder dragon. "What is it?" he growled, Taiyou just showed his teeth as a threat. "It's Kara" Hikaru said, getting that vibe of dragon magick a strong wave. "You feel it too Kagome don't you? Like a disturbance in the balance" Hikaru said to Kagome. "I've always could see that aura around Kara, I thought anyone could see it but..." she paused and looked at everyone's dumbstruct faces. "I guess not"

That's when a huge explosion causing everyone to jump, "It's starting" InuYasha growled amazingly enough, he turned around to look at them. He sighed, "I'm going, we have to get Kara back and maybe we can end this shit for good" he said. Hikaru turned to Shiruba, she lowered her head and Hikaru got on. Kagome put her bag down, and counted her arrows 29. Kirara turned into her big cat form, Sango and Shippo got on her while Taiyou let Kagome and Miroku on his neck. InuYasha on the other had rather stay on foot. Another explosion was heard in the distance, Naraku was getting impatient. InuYasha took off first followed by Taiyou, Shiruba and Kirara. Kagome looked into the distance, seeing the dark matter that surrounded the mountains.

_The war has begun. _

* * *

The landing wasn't as smooth as they anticipated, pools of miasma were everywhere causing everyone including InuYasha to find a different place to land."Damn it he wanted a fight" InuYasha cursed. Finally the dragon's spotted a clearing with not aspot of miasma anywhere. As they landed another explosion was heard, this one unfortunately was stronger. "He's sucking the living life out of her" Hikaru said noticing this. That's when things got awfully quiet, Kagome didn't see or feel any sign of Kara's aura or the Jewel's. InuYasha took out his sword...'_quiet isn't a good sign' _he thought. Taiyou moitoned his sister to his side, something was wrong. They spoke quietly in dragon tongue, Taiyou was saying that Kara's aura was no where to be found. Shiruba was saying that Naraku must have drowned the aura somehow. 

As if right on cue, spikes of earth rose of from the ground InuYasha grabbed Kagome just in time before one struck. Shippo was in the air along with Miroku, Taiyou, Shiruba, Sango and Kirara. "Damn it, he really advanced her powers" InuYasha said knowing that Kara could never do that. Kagome felt the crawling sensation of the jewel coming towards them, she pulled on InuYasha's sleeve. This was a sign that he was getting closer...with Kara. Unfortunatley InuYasha was only half correct, he smelled the air Kara was here.

For a moment they didn't recongize her, she had the smell of blood all over her. Her hair wasn't shining, her eyes weren't blue they were grey and the worse part was she wasn't smiling. Hikaru was ready to kill Naraku head on, even if he was human. "Kara" he spoke getting off Shiruba. "_You really think she can hear you? Pathetic human, the Kara you knew was weak, this girl was reborn her powers are now stronger because of me" _said a harsh voice. "God damn it! Show your fucking face!" InuYasha yelled taking the words from Hikaru's mouth. _"Now Kara would you mind quieting the half-breed for good?"_ Naraku said rather civilly. Kara had no other choice, with a swift flick of her wrist boulders were sent at InuYasha. He jumped away with Kagome just before it flew into him, "Where's the stinking jewel shard?" he asked. Kagome focused on Kara, her aura was now black, "Right there on her forehead" she answered. Sango and Miroku tired there best to reason with Kara, but it was there was noavail. Naraku was right the old Kara was long gone, her mind lost.

"We have to take that jewel shard away from her" Sango said as she blocked another boulder that came her way. InuYasha made an effort not to harm her, but alas he had to do something. InuYasha lunged at her, but her dragon abilties took hold and dodged him, and came up behind him and elbowed him in the back. The force was so strong that he fell into the dirt, Kara picked InuYasha up and threw him into the trees. "God damn it!" he growled getting up to his feet. Kagome didn't know what to do, Kara was just as strong as InuYasha even stronger. Things were only going to get worse. Taiyou and Shiruba tried to sooth her in dragon tongue but Kara didn't seem to understand a word they were saying. Kara with a single strike with her naginata sent a small earthquake line toward Hikaru, he manuvered out of the direct attack even with his injured leg. Kagome found InuYasha he had the look in his eye, he was ready to kill Kara...

* * *

**Kagome's POV...**

The momment I saw Kara in her distruaght form, I knew that this was going to be hard on all of us. Especially Hikaru, I couldn't bring myself to hurt her.I knew something had to be done...Kara could not die as much as she wanted to. '_Kagome!'_ I heard someone reach into my mind. I knew that it was Kara, she sounded so distant and scared...I wasn't even sure if it was her. '_Please Kagome, I can't fight it, it's too strong...let InuYasha kill me I know where Naraku dwells...just kill me'_ she spoke, '_He lies within the mountain...careful for Kagura and Kanna' _she pressed, sending another blow this time it was aimed at me. Naraku must know that she is communicating with me, so I dodged and went close to the dragons. They would protect me. White blasts came from there mouths, they were amazing.

'_Kagome please, tell InuYasha to kill me!'_ Kara screamed into my mind, it hurt when she did but I stood my ground. '_I'm not going to tell InuYasha to kill you, fight it Kara I know you can, you're stronger than Naraku, fight it'_ I thought using the link she created. '_I have no more strength...I'm using the last of my own energy...please just kill me'_ Kara said her voice sounding weak, with no hope. '_Snap out if it Kara! Naraku got inside your head, fight it!'_ I nearly screamed outloud. The link was closed all of a sudden, all of a sudden everyone stopped attacking, InuYasha jumped back, it was no use to whenever InuYasha got to close Kara would just makean eath sheild around her.

She began to scream, it was outworldly to my ears but to the dragon's who stood in front of me it must have been something more. They took a step back,I noticed the look in there eyes, they showed a sign of fear. The screaming grew louder and then, she began breathing heavily...blood coming from her mouth. The blood wasn't the thing that scared me, it was her eyes they weren't grey anymore, they weren't blue anymore...they were red.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV...**

Her eyes red as blood tore right threw me, she must have broken the link between Naraku but I wan't worried about that. I was worried what would happen after the link was destroyed. The symbols started to glow red instead of blue, the earth beneath us began to shake and the trees began to fall. I had to get to her somehow, but before I could do anything...InuYasha attacked her, he had enough of Kara. But he was sent back when a wave of earth went toward him. Kara began to speak in dragon tongue, Taiyou stepped in front growling as if an approval. Kara must have challenged him to a match. "Whats happening?" Shippo called, scratches were on his cheek from small earth pieces. "She's challenging us...that's why she's speaking in dragon tongue" I answered. Taiyou and Kara flew off into the sky, earth trailing behind her, Kara lunged at Taiyou her claws extended. He shielded himseld with his wings, it was a bad idea because Kara almost tore his left wing to peices.

Taiyou began to fall, though he sent a blast of white lightening at her but Kara shielded her self with her element. He landed right side up onto the ground below. He got up his limbs shaking, Kara got back down in front of him, "Hikaru how can we snap her out of it" Kagome whispered. "You can't" I said to her, "She has too, she's not full youkai...her dragon blood is active, she's trying to protect herself" I said back. I looked and saw Taiyou collapse to the the ground. Blood pouring from his wing and mouth, he lost a wingand an arm from the distance we were in he looked..half eaten. Shiruba as sister came to Taiyou with an aided precaution. Kara saw this as another challenge, Shiruba sent her own wave of earth toward her. Kara stopped it with her powers and sent it back ten fold, Shiruba flew into the air but Kara guided the wave with her hands and sent it into the air.

The silence that clouded us, was overwhelming Shiruba wasn't fast enough, for the wave of earth that reached her and she fell to the ground. Kara emereged from the dust that covered her, she smiled her fangs wide it was smile that I would never forget. "You Dragon Hunter!" she called, it seemed so clear she wanted a challenge. "Go to Naraku, I'll handle Kara" I said. "What the hell? That's suicide!" InuYasha protested. "Think about it a dragon hunter and a dragon hanyou...I'll handle it all right? Now go!" I said sternly, even if was almost like commiting suicide. InuYasha nodded, "Be careful Hikaru" Kagome said, with that they left on Kirara. I saw them leave the battlefront and then I turned to Kara. "Fresh meat!" she said triumphetly. "Kara it's me Hikaru" I said calmly. "I do not befriend Dragon Hunters! The killers of my kind!" she rasped out. "Kara you know me better than that" I started walking around her, I knew it would make her even more dangerous.

"You Dragon Hunters have caused me so much pain...now that my other half is down I am able to have my vengence!" she yelled. "If you want to be treated like a dragon then let's fight" I said taking out my sword. Her naginata in hand she attacked me first, nearly flying, I knew this attack by heart. I blocked it with my sword I dug my heels into the ground trying to sunstain my balance. She then kicked me in the stomach, I was able to have enough presence in mind to kick her in the chest causing us both to go backwards. Kara decided to use her powers, I was ready, she sent her naginata and a wave of earth came towards me. My leg started to hurt, bad with great effort I toppled the other way but the wave followed just as Shiruba had done. This time I ran toward Kara, I was nearly limping but it was a way to stay alive. Just as I ran, she must have caught on, because Kara stopped the wave that was following me. I brought my sword down, "Come on Kara! God Damn it it's me!" I yelled as she blocked it.

She swiped me with her claws, her symbols beginning to glow black, oh great I backed away from her. "What's the matter, scared?" Kara said nearly roaring in dragon tongue. That's when she disappeared from sight, in the trees, I followed her, nimble and quick that's what it took. I could sense her dragon magick growing, I had to stop her somehow. But how was the problem, that feeling of dragon magick was now behind me so I took off from that spot and into another and another. I wasn't ready for the attack she was about to do, she came from below me grabbing my bad leg and throwing me into the ground. It hurt like hell, when I opened my eyes, I up right in the ground. That's right my legs were in the ground, like quicksand, I then saw Kara coming towards me. "Why don't you fight!" she said, this time you could see an aura around her. "Because you're my friend Kara" I said. "I do not befriend the likes of you" she said to me.

She ran towards me and slammed me into the tree choking me with her naginata, _'Damn it' _I thought the only thing that was saving me from death was my sword. "Kara, I'm not a dragon hunter, not the kind you take me to be" I said trying to get her to remember me. "All Dragon Hunters are alike, hunting me down for my blood, killing all the ones I care for" she said almost crying, but her hold stayed the same.I had to get her to remember, "Your parents were murdered when you were seven, you were alone for three years until Takeya found you and trained you" I said choosing my words. Her hold began to loosen, she punched me instead, she was loosing her mind her symbols began to glow black again. Blood started to come from my mouth, "How did you know!" she yelled her hold back into it's highest, level. I winced, " Because you told me" I said flatly."Trickery, why would I tell my past to the likes of you!" she jabbed her long claws into my side, the she stabbed me in the chest, it hurt like hell even with my armor.I shut my eyes hard, blood was coming out of my side. My hold was weakening, '_Shit'_ there has to be some way to get her back that's when I remembered her singing a song when I asked what it was, "_It was a way to calm me down when I would have my nightmares" _She said to me, smiling.

With that in mind, I leaned in and I began to sing her song, at first she just stared, then her hold started to weaken and her eyes began to linger off. Kara began to cry, golden tears began to fall, I kept on singing the song until finally she let go of her naginata. She screamed and cried at the same time, she was going back to her normal self. Her eyes turned from red, to violet and finally it came to that blue that I came to cherish. She was clutching herself, crying still, she was herself again. My side kept on hurting but it didn't matter as long as Kara was safe, and that was all I wanted.

* * *

**Kara's POV...**

Everything started hurting, my stomach began to hurt, my head began to hurt...god damn it I felt so much pain. I raised my head up, my stomach turned as I saw Hikaru there nearly unconsious, his eyes seemed unfocused.No matter how much I ached I ran toward him, crying my eyes out, "I'm sorry" I said over and over trying to get him to forgive me. I didn't know what happened one moment I was getting the crap beaten out of by Naraku and the next I'm here. I was crying harder, something in the back of mind told me that I did this, why didn't I kill myself when I had the chance? I sobbed, and I looked away seeing the lifeless bodies of the dragon's who were supposed to protect me. I gasped and held my breath, dragon blood reached my nose and I began to cry again. This was all my fault, I then saw something sparkle where I was nearly heaving up my stomach. "_The Jewel Shard" _I whispered, but right now I was more worried about Hikaru. I looked at him, he looked at me, "Hey Kara" he said trying to sound like himself. "Hikaru? I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it, the dragon inside me...it nearly killed...you...I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, I began to cry again. "Don't blame yourself...this was Naraku's doing...InuYasha and the others...need your help...forget me" he said to me with his fierce hazel eyes. "No, you need help...I can't leave you here" I protested instantly. "Right now...the only people who need help...is InuYasha and his crew...if you don't they won't make it" he said truthfully, I crawled near him..."If you're not here when I return...I will kill myself" I said with so much force that more tears began to fall. "That naginata belongs to you" Hikaru said rolling his eyes toward my main weapon.

I looked at it then I turned to Hikaru, his blood was over whelming...I took my purple cloak and I ripped a peice of the fabric and put pressure on his chest that was the wound that worried me the first. I looked into the pouch on my leg in seconds I found a famous poition of mine, "Drink this...it will numb the pain for about two hours" I said grasping it in his hands. "Thank you" he said, I smiled and I whispered in his ear..."No thank _you_" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The strength that grew inside me was overwhelming, I had enough presence of mind to get that jewel shard for the Jewel's sake and mine. With one depth defying leap, I flew off into the distance grabbing the naginata in the process. I wanted to kill Naraku, then bring him back to life then kill him again and keep on doing it so InuYasha could have his own share and the rest of the gang can too. I clenched my fists as I ran, never again I promised my self, never again would I let the dragon inside control me. And yet it happened and I was too weak to stop it. I'm so pathetic! My senses took hold again and I smelled the air and there was the familiar scent of the fire rat. "Oh yeah InuYasha's close" I said to myself praying to the gods that they're still in one peice.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV...**

If it wasn't for the fact that that wewere still in this damn place,I would have blown this place to hell! Kagome had toplace an aura around Miroku, Sango and herself. I could tell it was wearing her down, but her face showed that she wasn't going to give up yet. We found a mouth in the the mountain, and as everyone would have expected his scent surrounded the whole placed and I couldn't tell which way his scent was coming from. "Kagome can you sense where the jewel is?" I asked, I turned around she had one eye open, trying her best to concentrate. Kagome nodded her head to both directions, "Damn it" I cursed, Kagome noticed and she instantly saddened. "InuYasha we have to split up" Shippo said crossing his arms. "You think I know that, runt" I said knowing that if we did we could get our asses handed to us. "Kagome you can't keep this up, you have to save your energy" Sango said to her, "I can't, Sango themiasma will surely kill us if we don't" she said always thinking about us instead of herself.

I smelled the air again, the wierdest part was that, the miasma that was there a second ago...was gone? "Kagome you can stop the aura now" I said not looking at her. When I did she was clutching her sides, she sweating it must have been more tiring then I thought, "Are you all right?" I asked my voice change from pissed off to concern. "Yeah, I'll be fine" she said, Sango and Miroku helped her stand up and eventually her strength was returned. Kirara then started to growl, I smelled the air it was Naraku just his demons probably Kagura or Kanna...but they were coming in different directions...so I had to take Shippo's advice we had to split up. "InuYasha what are we going to do, we can't just lure him out" Miroku said. "I know monk, we have to find the cowardly bastard...so that's why you and Sango are going to goin that direction" I said pointing with my index finger. "Are sure this is a good idea?" Sango interjected, "We can cover more ground this way...Shippo are you alright if Kirara's with you?" I asked, the runt had to learn to be on his own one way or another. "Fine" Shippo said flatly, Kirara growled in approval. "What about Kara and Hikaru? You don't think that Kara..." Kagome's voice trailed off. "Nah, Hikaru knew what he was getting into besides, he probably knows more about Kara then we do" I said. "Good luck then, we'll see you when we see you" Miroku said going into the other direction with Sango following in pursuit.

"Be careful Shippo" Kagome said to the little runt. "Don't worry about me Kagome, I learned from the best about being careful" he said hinting towards me. "What the heck is that susposed to mean!" I yelled but before I could smack him upside the head, the little runt turned into a fox and scampered away. Kirara shook her head and followed him, leaving me and Kagome alone..."I'm worried InuYasha, maybe we should go after them" she said to me. "Look, thanks to Kara we have a better shot then ever to destroy Naraku" I said begining to wale toward the direction we are susposed to go. "Even if we do, I still can't help but be worried" Kagome said walking next to me now. We were in silence after that, I kept my senses in high alert I didn't want anything to sneak up on us. "Can you sense the jewel?" I asked after a few minutes. At first she didn't respond, "Yeah, it's pretty strong" she said, but she stopped before she could say anything else. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, this wasn't like her. "It's the jewel, it's scaring me that's all, it's so dark right now thanks to Naraku" Kagome said looking dead ahead. "That means he's close right?" I asked. "Maybe but it just doesn't sense like him" she said now starting to walk again. I smelled the air...all I could get was the smell of bones and graveyard dirt.

That's when I ran away from Kagome...it was Kikyo.

* * *

**Sango's POV... **

It wasn't hard to suspect that this wasn't going to end so well, but I had to save my brother even if it means splitting up from my friends. But what was I so worried about I had Miroku here, what else could I possibly asked for? Oh yeah, my family. I looked straight ahead, and clutched my boomerang, "Sango? Are you all right" I heard Miroku ask, he was worried about me...as always. "I'm all right, my nerves are just racking up again" I said from afar you could tell that yes I was all right...but I wasn't. "That's not it isn't it?" Miroku said, damn that monk I thought, he knew me to well. "I don't know, I'm worried about the this final battle...are we enough? And what of Kara? Hikaru is either dead...or alive" I said truthfully, the monk made me soft. "I'm sure we're going to make it out okay and Hikaru must have done something to Kara to go into her normal self" he said probably looking on the bright side of things. "I just hope you're right" I said looking straight ahead again. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to them, we can't do this without Kara, we just can't.

Miroku stopped in his tracks causing me to stop as well, "What's wrong?"I asked, it wasn't long before I knew why he stopped. Wind started to appear from out of nowhere and finally that bitch Kagura made her appearance. "So I have to deal with the monk and the slayer...hmm not much of a challenge but it's a way to get rid of you" she said so sure of herself. I was ready to use my new found power, but Miroku stopped me before I could. "Just wait" he whispered. I nodded and turned my attention back to Kagura, she began to attack us damn that Naraku for giving her life. We dodged the attacks, I tossed my boomerang at her, but she just flung it right back I caught before it could hurt me. Miroku was about use his kazaana, but from the corner of my eye I saw Naraku's bees. "Miroku don't use it!" I called, but my voice was lost in the wind that Kagura harbored. That monk used the kazanna, "Miroku stop!" I screamed sending my boomerang back again at Kagura, it was no use she would fling it right back.

"Silly girl, I control the wind..." she said to me, but it was a distraction I heard Miroku yelp in pain. I ran toward him, "Damn it Miroku, I told you not to use it" I said, trying to console him. "I couldn't hear you" he said wincing at the pain. "Aww...the slayer and the monk, how sweet" Kagura said, ready to use her most deadliest attack. "Well I know one thing you don't control" I whispered defending myself and Miroku. I infused my anger and concentrated on my hands, after three seconds my hands were glowing with fire. "What! You have the power of fire! How could this be!" Kagura said, by the look on her face she seemed really shocked. "A special friend of mine did, now that I raised this up...give me your best shot!" I said, having new found confidence. "As you wish!" Kagura said behind her fan. The wind rose up and I protected my self with a fire sheild, I have been practicing making this worth while.

"Are you okay Miroku?" I asked, "With you here I'm fine" he siad trying to get up. "Good because I'm going to finish her off" I looked straight at Kagura again. I didn't want to waist everything on that bitch so I flung my hands down on the ground wave of fire engulfed her not even her control of the wind could hold it. "Miroku can you suck her in?" I asked, he nodded with a smirk on his face. He called out it's name and Kagura's body was sucked into Miroku's hand causing her to die instantly.

But before we can congratulate each other...Miroku sense moreyoukai and that meant this was just beginning

* * *

**Shippo's POV...**

It didn't take long for Kirara to catch up with me, I looked at my paws it was different seeing the world like this. Everything seemed smaller, though my vision was better, my hearing was better and probably my magic was better. Since the day my training with InuYasha began, I felt stronger, I felt like I can do anything...but I knew that was impossible. I'm still training with him even to this day. Thanks to Kara though I might not need it, I wish I could have this form just in case I need to make a quick getaway. I looked over at Kirara, who was probably in her own thoughts. I sighed when I thought about Kara, when I thought I had it bad, it seems that out of all of us Kara's suffered the most. People chasing her, demons attacking her, Naraku nearly killing her and yet she still smiles. Well I went through the lost of my father...but I only lost him for a day or two. Still...I never got over it, sometimes I would wake up hoping it was all a dream. Well, a guy can dream.

I sniffed at the air, I could smell nothing really, just air no scents were picked up nothing was there. I turned to Kirara, she nodded her head no saying that no one not evenyoukai were near. I looked around, it was so quiet Kirara nudged me probably saying that I should change back to my original form. I really like this form though, but from what Kagome said about what happened to InuYasha I wasn't going to take any chances. I thought hard and I was standing on two feet again, everyting was now smaller now. Kiraragrowled in approval, "Yeah, Yeah...you know how much I like that form" I said to her. Instead of growling at me like she always does, she licked my face! "Thanks for the love Kirara" I said wiping away the saliva. She just snickered.

It took about an hour for me to realize that something was wrong, I transformed into my fox form started to smell the air. Kirara began to growl, and stomped a protective foot and began to chase after the scent. I jumped after her, hey I didn't want to be left alone. And besides if I came back with no Kirara Sango would have my head! I stopped dead in my tracks, _oh crap!_ I thought, Kirara must have been thinking the same thing because she was frozen too. There right in front of us was a wall ofyoukai waiting for a meal. I crouched down, showing my teeth...this was bad really bad. Kirara looked down at me, she growled and snorted. Probably saying to rise up and fight like a youkai. I wasn't a pathetic baby anymore, I snorted rising up my anger rising. I trasnformed back to my original form, "I'll show everyone that I can fight" I said, getting reading my claws extending. I learned from the best, so doesn't that mean that I could fight like the best.

As the youkai began to pour, everything InuYasha taught me began to pour out as well. Green and purple blood stained my hands after that. As Kirara slashed and burned them.

* * *

**No POV...**

InuYasha knew that it wasn't right for him to leave Kagome like that, he was trusted in her protection...but he wanted to do this alone. Kill Kikyo for his own sake of mind and hers yes he would do it. He entered into a cavern, he stopped Kikyo's scent had brought him here. InuYasha was ready finish off the woman made of clay. His ears twitched, as he saw the woman he once loved enter from the darkness. "InuYasha,it's time" she said gazing at him cold eyes.InuYasha's sword was extended,"No" he breathed.Kikyo was quite surprised, "You made a promise to me, I want that promise now" she said in her defense. "And I said no" he said now with moreconfidence. "So I was right, you fell in love with that reincarnation" Kikyo saiddarkly. "Who said I ever was?" InuYasha said.

Kagome sneaked up behind one of the rocks, she was confused '_Didn't InuYasha want to go to hell with Kikyo?'_ Kagome thought as she rested her hands on the rock. She felt that familiar crawling sensation, she looked around her, until she looked over at the fighting couple and realized that something was definetly wrong. Kagome looked around, nothing seemed out of place, in the background InuYasha was having a verbal fight with Kikyo...InuYasha wasn't ready yet. Kikyo's eyes roamed the cavern, then she saw Kagome's aura...she smiled coldly. "What are you so happy about?" InuYasha asked. Kikyo didn't respond, she just smiled as she mentally called out to Naraku. Miasma, began to pour into the cavern, making it harder for Kagome to concentrate, she heldher breath hoping InuYasha would noticed her.

That was her plan until she felt the jewel crawl up her spine...'_This is a trap!'_ Kagome thought, her chest began to hurt because of the lack of oxygen. Kagome took in a deep breath, she didn't want to use her powers again she was waiting just as InuYasha was. Tentacles shot out from the gound, sending waves of earth in the process. Kikyo stood still as a statue, her bow and arrows thrusted tightly in her hands. "You really believe that prophecy will work? That damn half-breed, doesn't know the power she is so willing to trade" Kikyo hissed, trying to make him mad. "Then there's that pitiful excuse of miko, that inheirited my powers, she should die just like the rest of your pathetic friends" Kikyo said, she took her aim as Kagome filled with anger and fear shot from her hiding spot. Kikyo released the arrow as it made it's way toward Kagome. InuYasha turned and leapt for her, cursing himself mentally, but was blocked my hundereds of tentacles. No matter how much he sliced her couldn't get there in time. "Kagome!" he howled.

Luckily Kagome manuvered away from the path of the arrow, but it grazed at her skin casuing blood to seek into her shirt. "Uggh" she groaned clutching at her side, another arrow was sent this time aimed at her head. It missed, thanks to Kagome's powers and leaned back, this was Kikyo's plans all along, to kill Kagome. InuYasha sliced and diced the tentacles, but it still wasn't enough more kept coming and the more Kikyo shot. "All right that's it" Kagome said fed up with running scared. Kagome ran forward putting her own arrow in her own bow and shot causing it to glow pink. '_I'm not weak!'_ Kagome thought as she released the arrow. The tentacles that surrounded them were burned as the arrow was cut through. Her skin burned from the graze of the first arrow. That didn't stop Kagome though, "InuYasha! Are you all right?" she called. She heard a loud 'Keh' and that's when she knew he was all right. Kagome saw Kikyo, her eyes filled with anger, she had another arrow in her bow, aimed right at her. Finally Kagome saw InuYasha, joining her side. "Are you all right?" InuYasha asked. "Fine as I'll ever be" she answered before another arrow was released causing her to fall to the ground.

InuYasha lunged for her, but Kikyo dissappeared before he had a chance to kill her. '_My work here is done'_she thought evilly.

Kagome was on the ground clutching at her right side trembling as she tried to reach for the arrow that was now inside her. Her blood was filling InuYasha's mind, she groaned "It hurts!" she cried trying not show her tears, she wanted to be strong. "Kagome I'm going to have to...take it out" he said, sheathing his sword. Remenats of the tentacles were everywhere like puddles of black goo. InuYasha sat Kagome on a rock where he was about to take the arrow out. She bit down hard on her sleeve so she could stop the wail that wanted to escape her. InuYasha's hand was trembling as he grabbed the arrow, the arrow was deep but not as deep because Kagome moved before the arrow could really do damage. He could hear the movement of her skin as he shifted the arrow out of her. Kagome whimpered as the arrow finally made it's way out. Blood immeaditly rushed out, InuYasha ripped a piece of his fire rat robe and added pressure on her side.

"We have to get out of here, more importantly find Kara, if she still has a mind, she'll know what to do" InuYasha said concerned for Kagome. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have followed" Kagome said meekly. "I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place" InuYasha said lowering his eyes. They were quiet for a minute, "Can you stand?" he asked. She nodded her head as she painfully stood up, "I'm okay, let's go find the others"Kagome said, as she walked toward the exit. InuYasha followed her, hehad his chance to kill Kikyo but he couldn't, Kagome was in danger because she was wounded.

* * *

Kara was at a lost, she was going in circles Naraku's scent was everywhere she could sniff out her friends "This is bullshit!" Kara said stopping. "When I see Naraku...I'm going to pry him open!" she roared, her dragon blood was boiling again. She took a deep breath and exhaled "Damn, I have to save it for him" she said gripping on her naginata. Kara felt hopeless, if she can't find InuYasha and the others, what good is she? Kara looked into the tunnel she was going through, it seemed there was no end, and thepresence of youkai lingered in the air. Kara took off again, her eyes filled with fury and intensity. "I don't care what InuYasha says I'm getting my claws on Naraku first" she saidclutching her naginata so tightly herknuckles turned white."I'm not going to loose"with that in mind she took off into her full speed, wishing that anyone wasat the other end of the tunnel. 

---

Youkai were everywhere, Kara felt like using every amount of herpowers to destroy them all. Blood drippedfrom her claws, she felt like an animal. Hermarkings glowed blue as she sent earth at them with a wave from her arms.Killing them instantly as the earth squashed them, she grinned as the last few scattered away from her.To her friends, they could tell she wasn't herself pain and power seemed to come from every point of her mind.The scentof blood lingered in the air as Karacarried her naginata, shecaught the scent of a few more youkai coming at her way. She put hernaginataback in a defensive position and went for it.Kara saw another opening into another tunnel, she darted to it. The scent got stronger, even with hereffective sensesight She could barley see what was going on, Naraku's miasma must have effected a little more thenwhat she expected.

Then from out of nowhere scrolls were sent at her making her do flips and twists in the air._'I know those scrolls anywhere!' _Kara thought stopping, "Miroku!" she called, as she dashed toward him, knocking the poor monk into the wall. "Kara? Boy is it good to see you" he said, as he getting up. "Miroku you all right?" A voice called from the darkness and there was Sango holding her boomerang. "Yeah, other then the fact Kara almost knocked me out" Miroku said as went next to her. "Kara!" Sango said hugging her friend. "Yep it's me" Kara said, hugging her back. Sango let go of her and looked at her so did Miroku it was a silence Kara didn't like it at all. "I'm okay guys, Hikaru helped me go back to normal" she said quietly. Sango and Miroku looked at the back, looking for someone "Where's Hikaru?" Miroku asked. "He's okay, hurt, but okay I gave him a potion to numb the pain" she said looking at them, her eyes showing fear for her friend. "Where are Shippo, InuYasha, Kagome and Kirara?" Kara asked them, noticing that something was missing. "We don't know, There were three directions, InuYasha couldn't smell him because his scent is all over and Kagome sensed in the three directions where the jewel was" Miroku explained. "So you guys split up? Oh boy, then it'll have to wait...damn it" Kara said biting the tip of her claw. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "I can't tell you guys, unless you're here together there's another opening to another tunnel down where I came, there was a strong scent of youkai there" Kara said looking toward from wence she came. "Good, at least now we can regroup and beat Naraku now that you're here" Miroku said, making her nervous it was said that she would destroy Naraku.

They began to walk as much as Kara wanted to run, they were humans she couldn't expect anything else. "I feel like I'm going in circles" Sango said crossing her arms. "You're telling me I had to leave scratches on the wall to make sure I wasn't" Kara said looking down at her claws, sharp as ever. She stopped, suddenly smelling the air "Kara what do you smell?" Miroku asked, sensing a youkai energy he went on the defensive. "I can't say for sure, but I'm going to check it out" Kara said going for it, Sango and Miroku had no choice but to follow her. When a youkai smells something it can't be nothing and that's a fact. "Kara" Sango and Miroku panted, when Kara finally stopped, "Sorry guys, but this scent is strange it like dragon magic but it's...not the same" Kara said looking around the cavern. The scent of blood reached her senses it was lingering further down, it was youkai blood hopefully it was dead. "This way" Kara said taking off again, Miroku and Sango nodded and chased after her again. This was getting nowhere, Miroku thought, but he trusted in Kara even though she's only fifteen she has a mind set of an adult. He started to feel a denomic arua but as he looked around he saw the beheaded head of youkai. Sango looked on as well, judging how they were cut, they were by claws four claws from a small snake youkai. She immeaditly thought of InuYasha, that meant the he was close, hoping that with Kara here they could finally end this once and for all. Her brother flashed through her mind, yes, her brother must be here as well.

Kara looked on, another opening to another tunnel, this was infuriating Naraku is such a bastard. Though she knew that this was away to weaken them, he had another thing coming...she held the key to destroy him. Ha! Kara stopped and there came a large growl with a flame coming towards her, "Guys move!" she yelled dodging in the process. Thankfully they heard her and dodged the flame before they met the same fate as the Dragon Hunters. "Wait I know that flame anywhere" Sango said smiling, noticing another roar coming from the darkness. "Kirara! It's me Sango!" she called into the darkness. Then came a low growl, meaing, my mistake. Kara smiled as Kirara happily pounced on her mistress, "It's good to see you too Kirara" Sango said as Kirara licked her face. "Where's Shippo?" Miroku asked noticing the little kitsune wan't with her. Kirara, growled into the darkness from, which she imerged. "Kirara, you better not be tricking me like the last time we got lost!" they heard a familiar whine. Shippo came out of the darkness, covered in scratches, blood, more scratches and more blood. "Kara?" Shippo asked taking a step back, remember the way her eyes looked when she was in her dragon state. "It's okay Shippo I'm fine now" Kara said slightly hurt at his actions. But she couldn't blame him, if it wasn't for Hikaru she would have probably killed them all.

There was a sudden rumble in the the mountain as if it was ready to explode, everyone stumbled forward. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at her, "That wasn't me! Just because I have the ability to control the earth dosen't mean that each time there's an earthquake it's me" Kara stated, her comment ina sense was true. They stayed quiet after that, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were trying to decide wither or not Kara was okay. She wasn't herself at all, she's not smiling or laughing as she would ususally be at a time like this. Kara would be trying to lighten the mood a little bit, but know her mind was set on one thing and one thing only killing Naraku at all costs. Kara could here there thoughts, she was trying her best not to cry even so what they were thinking was true. It wasn't like her, but until Naraku was destroyed she was going into a more of a dragon instinct, kill the threat or die. Even if she was in control, she was harboring it and that's what made it even more unwilling to bear.

Kara stopped giving her time to stop and smell the air searching for Kagome or InuYasha for that matter. She was just hoping they didn't hate her, "Damn it, you guys aren't tired right?" Kara asked, "Not that much, why what do you smell" Sango said. Shippo sighed as he too smell the air, it wasn't pretty. "Good because there's a wave of youkai up ahead" Kara said unsheathing her naginata. As Miroku felt the denomic arua, he was going to make it simple for all of them. As the wave came closer, Miroku stood in front of them and began to suck every youkai Naraku could manage into his hand. "Miroku, damn it be careful Naraku's bees the could be in that wave" Sango said standin next to him. He stopped, knowing that Sango was right. Kara, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku lashed out into the wave. Dodging, throwing and swiping blood sprayed and they disappeared...dead.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kagome and InuYasha...**

"Kagome, stop being so god damn stubborn" InuYasha yelled at Kagome's actions. She kept on stumbling as she walked, it pained her to do so but she didn't want to be a burden. "It stopped bleeding an hour ago InuYasha, besides it doesn't hurt anymore" Kagome told the semi-truth. Yes, it did stop bleeding but it hurt like a bitch. "I wish I had Kara's potions though, but you can't smell them" Kagome said looking over her shoulder. She could tell that InuYasha felt guilty, it wasn't his fault '_I know I should have stayed behind, I just didn't want to see him get hurt'_ Kagome thought, '_Wait that's it!'_ Kagome said stopping.

"InuYasha, I have an idea we could have contacted Kara all along, she can hear thoughts remember? She conacted me when she was being controlled by Naraku, so maybe it could work the other way around" she said looking at the guilty hanyou. "I'll contact the girl, just rest...please" he said quietly. Kagome was stunned but obliged, she regretted ever coming between him and Kikyo. InuYasha was eating at himself, the moment he sees Naraku he's going to wish he was never born. '_Kara!'_ he called deep in thought, he cleared all his other thoughts knowing it would be too much for the hanyou. '_Kara! Please listen to me...before I mentally strangle your neck!'_ he thought.

---

Kara felt someone calling her, but her mind was so into the battle before her, that she ignored it but from the last words were prying into her head she had no choice but to stop the battle quickly. "Guys move out of the way!" she yelled as she swiped the head of another youkai. Miroku, Sango and Shippo understood and got out of the way on Kirara. Once they were behind her at a safe distance, Kara's markings on her skin began to glow blue, then that's when Kara let out low scream and sent her powers to the ground in front of her sending an earth wave of destruction toward youkai as there death lingered in the still air. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared her powers are great, the witnessed first hand but the way she's controlling it, it's a movement a terrible movement. She panted, using her powers were draining her and since Naraku nearly took her life taking it, it was even more painfull.

She closed her eyes, emptying her mind of every thought, every worry, every emotion and let who ever was calling her enther the bare space.

_'Kara it was about time you let me in your head...are you okay?' _asked a familar voice.

'_InuYasha? God damn is it good to hear from you, and yes I'm okay'_ Kara thought back.

'_Where are you?'_ Kara asked.

_'Okay...Let me just get a map and put a giant x there and say here you are and that giant x id where we are!' _InuYasha yelled rather loudly, making Kara's head hurt.

_'I'm sorry god damn it! I'm in no mood to hear your shit InuYasha, I need to find you and Kagome fast so we could destory Naraku!'_ Kara yelled back at the hanyou, which made his head hurt even worst.

'_Listen, Kagome got hurt, she lost a lot of blood and she's being so damn stubborn she's not doing anything about it!' _InuYasha said ignoring the comment she just mentioned.

Kara clutched at her naginata, this was not good then an idea popped into her head, she could always drive Naraku out.

_'InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo Kagome...get out as fast as you can I'm going to blast this place to hell!'_


End file.
